A Spark in Shadows Found
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Severus Snape is trapped. Trapped between his father, his mother, and his House, being driven into the Dark. Until Sixth Year, when all his secrets are revealed, to the people he least wanted to discover them. Enemies become friends, relationships are remade...and changes occur that could affect the fate of the entire Wizarding World.
1. Chapter 1: Revelations Among Enemies

**A Spark in Shadows Found**

 **Chapter 1: Revelations Among Enemies**

 _Pain. Pain in his heart, blood in his mouth. It hurt so much. It burned._

Severus Snape, Sixth Year Slytherin, sat in his favorite spot next to the lake and shivered.

He was relieved to be back at Hogwarts, away from his family. Away from his father, whose best state was absent and neglectful. The only times he ever saw the man were when Tobias came home drunk, or worse, angry at the enforced sobriety that occurred when the money was out. Drunk, the old man might stagger around, shout a few things before stumbling into an alcohol induced stupor. Drinking, or forced to be sober, there were be fights. Screaming matches if he was lucky. Thrown bottles and the occasional beating if he wasn't. And with money running low, there'd been a lot more fights this summer, and a lot more beatings.

And he hadn't even had Lily to turn to. She'd never forgiven him for his slip during O.W.L.s. He'd even sent around a note over the Summer, but she'd never answered him, and he'd never had the nerve to look for her at the park or at her house.

He shivered again, dragging his thin cloak around his skinny shoulders. Lily didn't understand. How could she? She had a family who loved her, friends who supported her. At Hogwarts, she was surrounded by people who liked her, cared about her. She was respected and admired. In her home, there was always enough food to eat, and plenty of money for clean new clothes and supplies. And while Petunia might be abrasive, at least Lily's parents loved and supported her. And Petunia, for all her acidic words and foul temper, had nothing on Tobias.

And even less on Eileen.

Severus shuddered then, burying his face in his arms as he breathed deep. He couldn't think of his mother. He couldn't. He couldn't remember…

"Well look who it is, Prongs. I do believe it's Snivellous. And living up to his name, too, I think." The hateful voice brought his head up with a jerk.

Four figures stood a few feet away, and Severus felt his chest burn at the sight of them. James Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, with his friends. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Black was eyeing him with a malicious grin, his wand already out. Lupin looked vaguely uncomfortable, but Severus dismissed that. It didn't matter. No matter how 'uncomfortable' Lupin got, he'd never go against his friends. Pettigrew looked...excited. Severus felt his lip curl. Then, as quickly as it had come, his scorn faded.

He couldn't deal with this. He was still recovering. He swallowed, feeling the burning inside him, the fire that his instinctive hatred fueled. Normally he had more time, more control…

He forced himself to stand, to drop the mask of indifferent rage over his features. "What do you want, Black?"

"Why should you care, Snivellous?"

The familiar despised nickname sent sparks through him. "Don't...call...me...that." He was lucky his voice had already broken and resettled into it's deep baritone, or he might have been humiliated by the cracking.

"And what would you do if I did? Drip grease on my robes?" Black sneered. "It's obvious you don't take care of yours, Snivelly. And here I thought that hearing Evans criticize you might do _something_..."

"Shut up. You know nothing of what you speak." Severus clenched his cloak around him. He knew if he went for his wand that things would end badly, but he itched to do so anyway.

Cast the spells. Use the fire. Burn.

 _No. No. Not here...not now._ As satisfying as it might be to level his wand at Potter and Black and curse them into oblivion, he was outnumbered four to one. Bad odds even for a skilled duelist. Besides...he knew the consequences. He'd read the books after his mother was done with him, and he knew what using spells of hatred and rage would do. A week from now, it might not be so bad, but he could still feel the fire under his breastbone, burning in his gut. It was too soon. Especially if he was cursed back, which he could see Black was itching to do.

Black snorted. "Sure. Snivelly. I guess even your parents would know better than to waste money on robes for you to get all greasy."

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw Lupin flinch. Of course, Lupin would feel the sting of Black's words. His clothing was only marginally better than Severus's own.

Severus bit the inside of his cheek. "I am warning you, Black..." What he would do, he had absolutely no idea, but still...if Black didn't stop harassing him soon, he wasn't sure he could hold back.

"Warning me? What, planning to curse me, Snivellous?" Black's tone went from mocking to dangerous in the blink of an eye as he leveled his wand in Severus's direction. "Go on then, Snake. Show me what sort of Dark curses you and your fellow Slytherins have learned over the summer. Show me just how Dark you are, Snapey."

It was the last straw. His control broke, and as the fire roared up he clenched his fists tight, away from his wand, and screamed. "I DID NOT WANT TO BE DARK!" The shriek ripped it's way out of his vocal chords, so violent it felt like it might have physically torn his throat with it's passing.

The Marauders flinched, shock on their faces, but he was already lost. His control was too weak, and it was too soon. He had to find a vent, and if he could not curse them, there had to be another way.

If it came down to an exchange of spells, someone would die this time. And for all his fury, he didn't want that.

"I didn't want to be Dark!" He screamed the words again, and tore his cloak from his shoulders, heedless of the chill September air. "I didn't...want...this!"

He snatched his wand from it's holster and flung it away before he could do something he'd regret, or Black could curse him, then wrenched his shirt free of his trousers with a force that tore the cloth. "This, Black! This is my legacy! A father who drinks away the money until I CANNOT AFFORD new clothing, never mind if the robes and clothes I wear are gray with age and too short and patched and disgusting."

"And THIS..." He wrenched the shirt higher still, to reveal the wounds on his torso. Bruises, from his father's last beating. And the marks his mother had left. "This...I never wanted this...but it is the only legacy I will ever get from my Mother. Only her hatred, Black, ingrained into my flesh. Like my father's. Like yours."

He released his shirt, to stand shuddering before his tormentors, as the cool air mingled in his blood with the fire left behind. Potter, Black and Lupin looked stunned, and he felt a thrill of vicious pleasure at having silenced them for once, even if this wasn't the method he would have chosen in other circumstances.

He met Black's eyes, then Potter's, too exhausted with his struggle to bother to hide his emotions. "You call me Dark? But I have never...I have never killed. And I never had a choice. Ask, Black. Ask those you know, what it means, to endure Tenebris Inferno. And when you know, perhaps you will understand why I say this..." His gaze flickered over the group. "I was not ignorant last year, when I followed the path you dared me to take under the full moon. I only wish that Potter had indeed let Lupin have me."

"What!?" Lupin jerked, startled, staring at his friends. "Siri...what's he talking about?"

"He dared me to follow you on a full moon night, beneath the Whomping Willow. I already knew what you were. It's not that hard to figure out." Severus regarded the werewolf with weary eyes. The world was beginning to spin strangely, and the fire was consuming him from the inside out. "I went. Potter discovered what I was about, what he had done, and came after me. He brought me to safety. Dumbledore awarded him points for saving me, as if the Life Debt was not enough, and made certain I would not speak of it. Black was given detention for being out of bounds, but they couldn't do more, not without exposing you. So they didn't." He bared his teeth in a snarl, then spun around, intending to get his wand and return to his dorm. Let them hex him in the back, if they were such cowards.

Instead, the world spun sideways and turned grey, like the aftermath of a jinxed broom ride. Severus stumbled, and felt the world tilt, the ground sliding out from under him, as if the grass had turned to ice.

He fell, and the gray turned to darkness, which enfolded him in burning night.

 *****AsiSF*****

Remus Lupin didn't know what to make of everything. He hadn't liked it when Sirius had started baiting Severus, but it was only words.

Or, it had been only words, until Snape had exploded, losing his temper and his composure in a frightening display that Remus had never witnessed before and hoped he'd never see again. Snape looked honestly insane.

Then the Slytherin Sixth Year raised his ragged shirt, and they all saw the livid bruises, black and purple against the fair skin. That would have been bad enough, but it was nothing compared to the livid red marks, like burns, that traced the skinny torso. Burns that looked like...Remus swallowed hard. Not looked like...they were rune markings, like a ritual, and his sensitive nose told him they _were_ burns, and recent. More recent even than the bruises which had not yet faded to green and yellow.

He almost asked, but then Snape mentioned the full moon, and his name, and he went cold. He'd never heard… Sirius had sent Snape to him on a full moon? His stomach rolled, making him nauseous. He thought he might be sick. James looked a little pale too. He wondered whether it was the idea that he might have killed someone, or that Snape sounded so...certain. The Slytherin boy actually sounded as if he'd prefer death by werewolf to his life. That thought was enough to make his stomach churn violently, and he almost lost the contents of his stomach.

Then Snape turned, eyes dead and his frame shaking, turned away, turned his back, as if he no longer cared that his enemies were there. Then he stumbled, and fell.

Remus was moving before he'd even properly registered everything. He rarely made use of his wolf-given speed and agility, but he was moving even before he realized that he'd seen Severus's knees buckle. He caught the Slytherin as he crumpled and followed him down. Snape was thinner and lighter than he'd looked, and that was saying something, given that the Slytherin looked one step shy of emaciated.

He was shaking too. Remus looked up at the other three, who were still staring at Snape's limp form. "Siri...get me his cloak. He's freezing."

 _How long has he been out here?_ The Welcome Feast had been the night before, but still...had Snape been outside the whole day? Last night?

For once, Sirius didn't make any smart remarks. He just bent, picked up the ragged gray cloak and brought it over. James followed, with Peter mincing along behind him. All of them looked as stunned as Remus felt.

Remus wrapped the cloak around Severus's shoulders. Then on a second thought, he unclasped his own and bundled it over the other. Severus had always been pale, but now he looked downright clammy. Ashen. Sweat beaded over his brow, in spite of his shivering.

"Do you think…?" James frowned, then broke off.

"Do I think he meant what he said?" Lupin raised his amber eyes. "Yes. I think he meant everything. I just don't think we were meant to hear it." Anger kindled in him then, an anger that started with the knowledge that Sirius had deliberately exposed his secret to in an effort to scare Snape, and swelled to encompass all his shame at watching Severus be taunted, and all his own hidden humiliation at being poor, and lonely, and too smart for his own good, to say nothing of his technical status as a Dark Creature. "I don't think he meant to say that to us, but I'm certain we deserved it."

Sirius winced. "It's just...it's just Snivell..."

"It's just?" Remus snapped his head toward the Black scion. "Like I'm 'just' a werewolf, a beast? Like you're 'just' the son of a Dark family? Is there anything that's 'just' about this situation? Look at him, Sirius! Look!" He drew the cloaks back. "I can smell the age of his clothes, and he isn't lying about them. And I can smell the blood of his bruises and the burns of those marks on his body. All this time...all this time you've preyed on him...what have you done? Did you ever stop to _look_ at your victim? Or was the fact that he was Slytherin all you ever saw?" He snorted. "That, and his friendship with Lily, which James envied."

James winced. "I..."

"Enough. I heard you last year. You hexed him just because he exists, you said." Remus dropped his gaze as he re-covered the slender form. "Congratulations. You aren't the only ones to be his torturers." He scowled. "I suppose I should be relieved that my Sorting into Gryffindor kept you from being mine as well."

That got a reaction. Both James and Sirius flinched back. "Moony, old man...we'd never..."

"If that were true, then you wouldn't have with him, either." Remus pinned both boys with his stare. "I've never said anything, because you befriended me, after…after you found out about my condition. I didn't want to fight with you. But still...this..."

He might have said more, but Snape groaned in his arms, shaking like a leaf as he twisted. "Let...go..."

"Sorry. I can't, old fellow." Remus kept his voice as quiet and soothing as he could. "You've had a bad fall…Severus." He hoped that using the other boy's given name might soothe him. The Marauders hardly ever used it, so there was a chance Severus wouldn't know who was holding him. He freed one hand and ran it over Snape's face. "You're burning up man."

Snape shuddered, twisted. "Burning… the black fire...help me...help me please."

Well, that clinched it. He definitely didn't know who had him. In fact, he sounded downright delirious. "I'll help you. We'll get you to Madam Pomfrey..."

"No!" Severus jerked, and might have dislodged Remus's grip if he'd been stronger. "No...she can't...you know she can't...she'll tell...Headmaster...he'll never..." Severus collapsed again, shaking with strain and anguish. "Never understand...thinks I'm...like them…."

"All right. Fine. I won't take you to Madam Pomfrey." Remus considered his options, then bundled the cloaks tighter. He summoned Snape's wand with a wordless spell, then stuck it in his belt and wrapped his arms around the other youth again. "Give me a hand, James." With Potter's help, he managed to get to a position where he could stand, Severus's long frame draped awkwardly in his arms. "Let's get him to the private prefect rooms. Then we can...well, we can send an owl, or something." Not that he had any intention of sending an owl. He had no idea who Severus might trust to see him like this. And no desire to explain himself to the Slytherins, who were the only ones he'd dare contact to help. Whatever James and Sirius might say, Slytherins looked out for their own...more or less.

He just hoped Snape wouldn't hex him too badly when he came to. Even if he did deserve it.

 _ **Author's Note:** I blame the birth of this story on a summer flu bug. But it insisted that it was going to stick around, to the point that I woke myself up trying to write the chapters in my head, so...on we go!_

 _Next up...Remus gives his friends what for, Sirius asks some questions, and it begins to sink in that the world isn't as black and white as they thought..._


	2. Chapter 2: Tenebris Inferno

**Chapter Two: Tenebris Inferno**

Getting Severus into the Castle was easy. James always had his invisibility cloak with him, and between that and the Map, it was a simple matter to evade everyone else. Besides, it was almost dinner, and most of the Castle occupants were in the Great Hall.

Every set of Prefects had a choice of claiming their own private rooms or remaining with their dorm mates. Remus stayed with his dorm-mates most of the time, but he had requested use of his own rooms to recover from the full moon, rather than remaining in the hospital wing all the time. Dumbledore had been kind enough to grant him that, after Madam Pomfrey agreed.

The Slytherin was still shivering once they got inside the rooms, so Remus made Sirius light a fire, and James Transfigure a thick, plush rug n front of it. Then he laid Snape down and went into the bathing room.

A quick look under the sink produced what he was looking for, the store of Potions Madam Pomfrey stocked the rooms with in preparation for his recovery. As per his expectations, they'd all been restocked for the start of the year, and the full moon that was only two weeks away. He pulled out the entire kit and dragged it into the living room.

Healing Balm. That would be good. Bruise Balm. Even better. Calming Draft. Snape sounded like he needed one, and if he didn't now, he would when he woke up. Fever Reducer. Definitely a must, with the way he'd been sweating.

"Remus...what are you doing?"

"Taking care of him." Remus didn't look up. "If he won't go to Pomfrey, then he needs care, provided by a Prefect or his Head of House. And if he wanted his own Prefects or Head of House to help him, then he'd have already got it. Since I found him and he was, nominally, in my care when he collapsed, then it's my duty as a Prefect to see that he gets proper medical attention to the best of my ability. Besides..." He flicked his amber gaze up, letting Sirius and James see the anger in his eyes. "I think we owe him that. For nearly getting him mauled and killed, if nothing else. Don't you?"

James gulped. "If you say so, Moony." He dropped into a crouch. Sirius scowled, but he didn't leave. Peter made soft noises in the background that Remus ignored.

He tugged the cloaks away and then began undoing the buttons on the thin shirt. Snape had every single button fastened, even the fiddly little ones on his cuffs and the top of his collar. Remus thought it looked uncomfortably like armor, meant to hide the Slytherin from prying eyes.

He got the shirt open finally, and almost wished he hadn't. The bruises they'd seen earlier were just the tip of the tower. Ugly marks marred most of Snape's skin, a pattern of violence that even the worst Quidditch match couldn't have mirrored. Remus didn't even think his transformations were that bad.

And the bruises were the least of it. Snape was every bit as thin as he looked, gaunt nearly to the point of skeletal. His ribs were clearly visible. How the hell he'd ever managed to grow to match James in height was a miracle, unless he'd brewed himself growth potions.

And worst, a neat pattern of burns, depicting Runes and Sigils, drawn across the contours of his chest and stomach. It was clearly deliberate. Even Sirius hissed in a breath at the sight. "What in bloody hell…? What's Snape been playing at?"

"It wasn't him." Remus lifted one wrist. He'd already seen the marks, old and new, that encircled Snape's arms. Marks he recognized from a childhood full of them. "Someone bound him and did this to him, Padfoot."

"A legacy of his mother's hatred, he said." James muttered the words. "Moony, you know any of these Runes?"

"Not all of them. That one..." Remus pointed to a rune over Severus's heart. "It's fire, but with a weird interpretation to it." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I've got to tend these wounds. Get me some disinfecting solution as well, and a pain potion. And a Nutrition Potion."

James collected them without a word. Sirius was still frowning at the marks. "Hey, Prongs...what was it Sni..." He checked himself, bit his lip, then continued. "What was it Snape said for me to ask about?"

"Tenebris Inferno, wasn't it? Something like that?" James frowned. "Ever heard of it?"

"No. I know the Latin. It's for 'Black Fire'. But I don't know anything else. Might be something in the family archives, but since I left them…" Sirius scowled. "Do you think the Restricted Section..."

"Maybe. Or you might ask your brother Regulus. He still has access to the family archives." Sirius grimaced. Remus raised an eyebrow in silent challenge.

After a moment, Sirius looked away. "Yeah. If I can't find a reference anywhere else."

"Do we even need to know?" James frowned at the wounds Remus was cleaning and bandaging. "Is it really any of our business?"

"It wasn't." Remus spoke softly. "It wasn't...until we drove him to the breaking point. But think about this James. What if this isn't the first year? What if it's been happening all along?" He paused and looked up into the face of one of his best friends. "All this time...if he's been suffering all this time...and we've been adding to it...do you really think we should sit back and do...nothing?" The last word snarled out of him in a whip-crack of sound, colored by shame and loathing. "Because I think that would be the worst thing we could do."

James bit his lip. Remus could see the indecision in him. There was the part of James that had singled out Severus for teasing and pranking, the side of James that had bitterly envied the fact that Severus had Lily's friendship while he did not. Then there was the side of James that had befriended poor, stumbling Peter, had embraced Remus and his condition and all it's complications. Remus waited, waiting to see which way James would fall. Whichever way James went, Sirius was likely to go, and Peter certainly would.

Finally, James exhaled and looked away. "You're right."

"Good. Then I'll talk to Lily, see if she knows anything. They were friends before school, so she might have more information. Sirius can talk to Regulus, find out what Tenebris Inferno is. And you two...keep your ears open. We'll need to find out everything we can if we're to have any hope of understanding or fixing this."

He waited for the nods from the other three, then returned to his bandaging. Once he was finished, he stood. "That's all I can do. But I'll leave the potions for him."

"He won't take them. Snape's a suspicious bugger."

Lupin flashed James a smirk. "Oh, I think he will." He penned out a quick note. Once he was done, he spelled the ink dry, then cast a quick charm. James looked over his shoulder as he stuck the note to the box of Potions with a Sticking Charm.

 _To: Severus Snape, Sixth Year of Slytherin_

 _You collapsed outside with a high fever. You may not recall, but you were delirious and refused all attempts to take you to the Infirmary. To avoid further agitating you, and more importantly, your several injuries, you were brought to these quarters. They are a set of private Prefects quarters which are not currently in use. The Potions in this box were procured for your treatment, and your injuries have been treated, as much as your condition would allow. You may use what remains when you awaken, and call the House Elf Skippy for any other requirements you may have. Rest and recover. Your Prefects and Professors will be notified that you are unwell and resting in private quarters, under my authority. Be warned, however, that if you have not reappeared within a week, I shall send Madam Pomfrey and your Head of House to diagnose your condition, regardless of your wishes._

 _Jeremy Attwater_

 _Hufflepuff Seventh Year Prefect_

Remus studied his handiwork with a grin. "That ought to work." He looked at James. "I've seen Attwater's handwriting at Prefect meetings, so I used Transfiguration to make mine match. Snape will probably accept things from a Hufflepuff, given the House reputation. Besides, everyone knows Attwater's a good sort."

"That's pretty brilliant, Mooney old man." James grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. Then his smile faltered, and he darted a look at Snape. The Slytherin boy was still out cold, but James frowned anyway. "We'd better get out of here before he wakes up though."

Remus nodded. After one more check on the sleeping wizard, the four of them slipped silently away.

 *****ASiSF*****

The day after Snape's collapse, Sirius found himself waiting in a corner by the Great Hall, skulking in the shadows while he looked for a specific face among the students exiting dining area. He couldn't help fidgeting uncomfortably, a scowl on his face as he waited.

He'd tried searching out the words 'Tenebris Inferno' in the Hogwarts Library. But there'd been no mention of it in any of the regular school books, and there was no way he could manufacture a reason or a note to get him into the Restricted Section. Not this early in the year. He could have borrowed James' Invisibility Cloak, but he wasn't even sure what he'd be searching for.

Which left Remus's original suggestion. Asking his brother.

The brother he had barely spoken to, outside of taunts and insults, since the day Regulus had been sorted into Slytherin.

Finally he saw the familiar black hair and dark blue eyes, trademark of the family blood. Regulus had gotten thinner and taller over Summer, though he'd never be a giant. Sirius took a breath to steel his nerves, then strode forward. Fortunately, Regulus had left the Hall earlier than most students did, so the Entrance Hall wasn't crowded.

Regulus spotted him. The blue eyes hardened, and his brother pointedly turned away. Sirius cursed and darted forward, using his Quidditch honed reflexes to close the distance and catch his brother's sleeve. "Hold up."

Regulus whirled, faster than he expected, breaking his grip and stabbing a wand into his ribs before he could react. "Leave me alone. Touch me again, and I'll hex you so thoroughly that even Mother will be appalled."

That was a serious threat. Sirius lifted his hands in quick surrender. "Back off, Reg. I just want to talk to you."

"You don't get to use my name like that. Not after what you've done. Leaving the family, the way you've treated me since I was Sorted..."

"Fine then. Regulus. I swear on my honor as a Gryffindor, I just want to talk, alright?"

Regulus eyed him suspiciously, then pulled back just a fraction, though he didn't lower his wand. "If you're here to tell me I'm a fool to be in Slytherin, or making a mistake with my friends, or any of that traitorous rot..."

"I'm not. There's no point. You'll do what you want." Sirius snarled the words out. "Or rather, you'll do what our parents want. But that's not why I'm here. Look, just step aside with me..." He jerked his head towards a small room off to the side that he knew was deserted. "...and answer a few questions, and I'll leave you be."

"I'm not going to give you the password to the Slytherin dorms, or material to torment and harass my Housemates."

"I don't need either of those things." Sirius growled the words out. "Look, will you just come aside with me, before someone else shows and wonders what's going on? Or before a Professor comes and docks us points for fighting, before term's even properly started?"

Regulus eyed him coldly. "Fine." He stepped back a little more. "Because we're brothers."

"Whatever." Sirius turned and led the way to the little room. He let Regulus cast the lighting and privacy spells, knowing his brother would hex him if he went for his wand.

"What do you want, Sirius?" Regulus sheathed his wand and turned to face him, arms crossed over his chest.

"I need to know about something. Something I can't find out about from the library. I thought you might have heard of it." Sirius swallowed hard. "I need to know if you know anything about something called Tenebris Inferno. Or if you know someone who could tell me."

An ugly sneer warped Regulus's face. "And you accuse me of Dark Magic."

"I don't want to use it, you git." Sirius growled the words out, then forced himself to calm down. "I just need to know about it."

"And why should I tell you anything?" Regulus raised a mocking eyebrow.

Well, bargaining he'd expected. That was the way of Slytherins. "I'll leave you alone this year if you can tell me." With his O.W.L.s coming up, Sirius had a feeling Regulus would appreciate that promise, at least. "No taunting, no pranks. I'll leave you be to study for your classes."

Regulus regarded him with sudden interest. "Tell me why you need this information so badly."

"Student I know. We ran into him on the grounds. He was sick and delirious, but before he passed out, he mentioned it. Remus with his bleeding heart wants to help, and he made me promise to ask you about it if we couldn't find any information in the library. I've told him we've got a lot of books that you can't find here."

"Ah. So for your friend." Regulus considered. "If I tell you and you go back on your word, I will tell Dumbledore. And Slughorn. And McGonagall. And our parents."

"Fine." He didn't think Remus was going to let him or James do much pranking for a while any way. Not with how mad Moony had been the night before. He'd kept quiet while they were in the public corridors, but after they'd retired to their dorm room, Remus had warded the doors and given the rest of them a reaming so incensed Sirius had been sure his ears were going to literally catch fire. If Remus hadn't made a habit of controlling his magic and his temper, he probably would have been hexed bad enough to need the Infirmary. As it was, Moony had made it very clear that they were only on speaking terms in regards to homework and helping Snape. "I'm guessing you do know something about it."

"I do. I looked it up over the summer."

Sirius felt his jaw clench. "And if it's such Dark Magic and all, why were you looking it up?"

"Because when I met Cousin Bellatrix for part of the holiday, she was...disturbingly unstable. When I asked Father, he mentioned the Tenebris Inferno, the Black Fire, and I wanted to know what it was, how it could do that. And why he was so uncomfortable speaking of it." Regulus spoke the words sharply. "Not everything I do is evil. No more than all Slytherins or Blacks are, in spite of what you think."

"Fine. Not that Cousin Bellatrix needs any help to be crazy, but fine. What did you find out?" This wasn't the time or place to get into old family arguments, and Sirius had no patience for it anyway. Not today. He was already feeling on edge after everything with Snape and Remus the day before.

"Tenebris Inferno. It's a ritual. Not a very complicated one, as they go. But it requires two people. A caster, and a...recipient." Regulus flicked a look at him. "The first step is a potion. It's quite toxic, magically and in any other sense. Hemlock, aconite...there are a number of poisonous plants in there."

Potions. Well, that explained Snape...Sirius shook the thought aside. "Fine. After that?"

"The recipient is bound to a flat surface. The Tenebris potion is applied to their bare skin. Still hot, fresh out of the boiling cauldron. They're bound because no magic can interfere with the ritual, or so the books I referenced said. The potion is applied in the patterns for the ritual, the required Runes and so forth. Afterward, the ritual chant is spoken while blood is poured into the recipient's mouth. According to the texts, it can be any sort of blood, but it's strongest if it's the blood of an enemy of one of the participants, or both."

Sirius winced. That sounded just...foul.

"The incantation itself is very Dark Magic. But once it's done, if it's done correctly, the blood and the potion and the magic all transform, in theory, into pure dark energy, infused into the recipient's magical core."

"That's...why in hell would anyone..."

Regulus shrugged. "Father said Cousin Bella did it to show her devotion to the Dark Lord. According to the books I read, it was originally a way for feuding families, or wizards, to fight. A wizard was selected and made the recipient of the Tenebris Inferno, to provide him with the power and dark magic required for vengeance. Some texts even say it was meant to infuse the witch or wizard with the hatred of the caster. One author did a study on how the dark emotions in the caster, or in the recipient, could fuel the ritual and give it more strength, or increase the amount of Dark Magic the recipient harbors."

 _'I did not want to be Dark!'_ Snape's shout reverberated in Sirius's mind. As much as he'd always disliked the greasy git, he couldn't help feeling ill. He swallowed hard. "Do you...have an image of the ritual inscription you could show me?"

Regulus drew his wand and began to draw a diagram in the air.

It was the same as the burns on Snape's torso. Sirius felt like he'd taken a Bludger to the gut.

Regulus saw his expression and swiped his wand to wipe the image away. Then a dark, ugly smile twisted his face. "One of the things I found...worrisome about that ritual. Did you know it can be performed more than once? On the same recipient?"

"What?" Sirius snapped his head up. It was only when he saw the sharp flare of triumph that darted through Regulus's expression that he realized he'd given something away.

"It can be performed on a recipient more than once. And the recipient doesn't have to be willing. Although, I've read that the effects are quite debilitating." Regulus stepped forward. "So...how is he?"

"He?" Sirius backed up.

Regulus snorted. "Let me rephrase that. How is Severus, and what dd you and your friends do to him, when you found him? Hex him? Torment him?"

"What are you talking about? What makes you think it's Severus I was talking about?"

"Because all of Slytherin knows. His mother is a Prince, and they are gifted in spells and rituals and potions. We all know Severus has faced the Tenebris Inferno. At least once a year, though he'll never admit to it. Lucius Malfoy saw the signs, his first year. That's why he mentored and took such interest in a dirt poor half-blood like Snape."

Regulus must have seen something in Sirius's face, because another ugly sneer warped across it. "Snape's a genius with potions, and that makes him valuable enough. Amazing with spells too. But the fact that he's even still sane, after even one Tenebris Inferno...that's why the Dark Lord wants him. A wizard like that...that's a powerful wizard. You and your Marauder friends are lucky you've never gone one on one with him. Lucky he usually works off some of that power off in Slytherin Common Room before your little war starts. If he wasn't burning off that energy with Avery and Wilkes and Rosier...you'd be dead, brother."

More pieces clicked into place, and the feeling of being hit by a Bludger twisted, until it was more like being blasted with a Puking Hex.

Snivel...Severus really had been suffering. And everything they thought they'd known about him had been dead wrong.

He jumped as Regulus stepped forward. Then he froze as his brother's low, cutting whisper reached his ears. "You know, the Death Eaters and their children would thank you. You fuel his hatred, his rage and his desperation so well. When Severus comes to the Dark Lord, he'll toast your name as the cause, and rejoice in the weapon you handed Him."

Sirius couldn't say anything as Regulus backed up. In fact, he remained silent and frozen long after his brother had undone the wards and left the room.

 _ **Author's Note:** And crap hits the fan. _

_To be fair, I don't hate Sirius. But he is a bully, and sometimes bullies need a good shock, and he just got his._

 _Next up...the Marauders meet to discuss what they've learned, and something is set in motion..._


	3. Chapter 3: Rearrangement of Information

**Chapter 3: Rearrangement of Information**

Remus sought out Lily the next morning in the Common Room. He did so alone, partly because he thought she might be more relaxed without James and Sirius, and partly because he knew _he'd_ be more relaxed without them.

He'd managed to keep his temper until they were in the dorms and behind privacy spells. That was all that could be said for it. Any other time he might have been shocked at the tongue-lashing he'd given the other three, and terrified of losing their friendship. But not last night. Not after he discovered that they'd used his Lycanthropy as part of a trick on Severus. Not after he'd realized just how much damage they'd done to someone who was, apparently, enduring far too much already.

He'd ripped into them. First, a tirade directed at Sirius, regarding his opinions of the prank he'd pulled the year before, as well as a detailed and graphic account of what first transformations were like, what any transformation _felt_ like, and what would have happened to _him_ if Severus had been hurt or killed. He would have been lucky to be expelled, and if Dumbledore had only been sacked as Headmaster, it would have been a light sentence for both.

Then he'd treated all three of them to the sharp side of his tongue for the abuse they'd heaped on Severus. Pranking was one thing, but deliberate harm and humiliation, especially unprovoked, was another. He'd laid it out in terms so stark and brutal that Peter had actively fled to the far side of the room, and James and Sirius hadn't wanted to eat dinner afterward. After he'd finally run out of words, he'd made it clear that beyond House interactions, their efforts to redress their wrongs towards Severus, and homework, they were not on speaking terms, and he'd let them know when he felt inclined to forgive them. He also told them that if they couldn't make a sincere effort to make amends to the boy they'd wronged, then they could consider their friendship severed, for good, because he'd rather be alone again than be a part of such cruelty.

He hadn't spared himself in that lashing either. He'd not really attacked Severus, but he hadn't stopped Sirius and James, and he had protected them a few times when Severus might have gained the upper hand. And now, he was bitterly ashamed of himself.

He was, however, equally determined not to wallow in it. Even if the other Marauders failed, he would make amends to Severus Snape.

He was in luck. Lily was up early, and she was alone, sitting at a table and apparently reviewing her material to prepare for the next day's classes. Remus approached, then cleared his throat, waiting until she looked up at him. "Good morning Lily."

"Good morning Remus." She studied him a moment, frowning. "Are you okay? You look tired. Prefect duties keep you up?"

"Something like that. And no, I'm not doing well." He sighed. "Can I...join you? I was actually hoping you could help me with something."

"Sure." Lily gestured to the open chair. "What is it?"

Remus considered, then decided to be blunt. He was too tired, too angry and too heartsick to be otherwise. "It's about Severus. I...found out something yesterday about him and I realized that...I may have done him a grave wrong. Not just me...all the Marauders. Because of that, I am...attempting to gather more information to properly re-evaluate what I know of him. I know you had a falling out last year, but I thought I understood that you were friends before Hogwarts, and I was hoping you could enlighten me on a few things." He raised a hand before she could speak. "I promise that I will not use this information to hurt him, nor will I allow James and Sirius to do so. I'm willing to swear a Wand Oath to that effect."

Lily considered, then shook her head. "I'll trust your word. If it were that toerag Potter, I wouldn't, but you've seemed decent enough." She bit her lip. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you can tell me, about what he was like before. Anything you know about his home life, his habits, anything."

Lily nodded, frowning into the fire. Then she began to speak, so softly that Remus had to lean forward to hear her. "We met when we were eight, at the park in the neighborhood. The park was sort of the dividing point between the 'good' side of town and the 'bad' side of town. You know, poor versus not..." She gestured vaguely.

"I know what you mean." He nodded to encourage her to go on.

"My family...we came from the nice side. We were middle-income, lived comfortably. Severus…he came from the other side. I never saw his house, exactly, but I know he lived in the worst part of the neighborhood, where everything was falling apart, and most people wouldn't look each other in the eye, and crime was high. Where he lives...it's the sort of place a parent wouldn't let their kid go after dark. At least, not a normal parent."

Remus nodded again. "And his parents...they weren't..."

"He didn't talk about them much. But even when I first met him, he was wearing an over-sized patched shirt that was horribly old looking...after a while he wore coats, even in the worst part of summer, to hide his shirts so my sister wouldn't make fun of him." Lily grimaced. "I know he was poor, so poor his stuff was falling to rags, most times. And his parents...he told me once they fought a lot, and he mentioned once that his dad 'drank away the money'. There were rumors about fights, domestic violence, though I never heard that either of them were taken in by the police."

"So...he had a rough childhood?" Lupin had guessed as much, but he needed to be sure.

"I think so. I know he was always wary of touch. And he had a horrible temper, he hated being insulted, and he'd lash out at anyone he thought was trying to hurt or embarrass him. One time, my sister was eavesdropping on us, and when we caught her she said something rude to him. He dropped a tree branch on her. It was accidental magic, but I was mad at him for a while for hurting her. Even though he apologized."

Lily bit her lip. "He was...he was so smart. He was the first person to tell me about magic, and Hogwarts. About the magical world. He told me all about Diagon Alley, and the Houses. All about magical creatures and laws and spells and Potions. And the first time we went to get our supplies, he was so helpful. He used to tell me that blood didn't matter at all..." She trailed off, and Remus saw tears glinting in her eyes. Then she swiped at them. "I guess he's changed his mind."

"I don't think he has." Remus reached out and took her hand. This was something he could do, maybe a way he could start making amends. "Lily, I think...what Severus said to you last year...wasn't how he feels. Not really."

"But he hangs around with all those...those students who want to join the Dark Lord after school. Why shouldn't he mean it?" Lily scowled.

"That's part of what I found out. Lily...he lives in Slytherin House. What do you think the consequences might be, if he didn't conform a certain amount? Especially since..." Remus took a deep breath and forced himself to admit the painful conclusion he'd come to the night before. "...since we, the Marauders, made sure he has no one outside his House to turn to? And if he's no one at home?"

Lily's eyes widened. Remus took that as an encouraging sign. "I...we discovered yesterday...I think Severus has been in more trouble than even you realize, for a very long time. And the Marauders have been adding to it."

"What happened? Why would you care now?" It was heartening to hear the concern in her voice, in spite of her estrangement with Severus, even if she was glaring at him.

Remus sighed. He considered not telling her, but he had a sneaking suspicion they'd need Lily's help to reach Severus. If it was even still possible. "We encountered Severus on the grounds yesterday evening. Sirius started goading him, and we all expected him to snap back, try to hex us or something. But he...he didn't. He started screaming at us about how he didn't want what happened to him, how he had no choice, and then he collapsed. I'm a Prefect, so I checked him for injuries when he collapsed, and he..." He took a deep breath, then blew it out. "He was badly hurt, Lily. And from what he said before he collapsed, it's far from the first time."

He paused, then decided to make a clean break of it. "There's another thing. I didn't know this until yesterday, but Sirius...last year, before the O.W.L. incident, Sirius nearly got him killed. He goaded Snape into entering the den of a very dangerous creature, and Snape barely escaped uninjured. And Sirius...due to extenuating circumstances, Sirius was not punished nearly as much as he should have been, and James, who helped him escape when he realized Sirius had gone too far, was rewarded, while Severus was most likely bound to silence." Remus clasped his hands in front of him, feeling shame and renewed, sullen anger flare inside him. "I...I was ill, so I didn't know about the incident. But in light of it...what happened after the Defense O.W.L might well have pushed Severus past the breaking point. Especially since I can tell you that Sirius and James attacked him that day without provocation. I don't think...knowing what I do, I don't think that Severus was in his right mind that day, or entirely responsible for his actions."

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"Because I am a fool, and a coward who was afraid of losing his friends, and I let it guide my actions more than it ought to have." He didn't hide his own self-recrimination from her. "I should have stopped it, if only because I was a Prefect, and I didn't."

He saw Lily swallow. "Severus...he came to the dorms, to apologize, that night. He actually threatened to sleep in front of Gryffindor Tower until I talked to him. But I...I didn't think he was sincere. I thought he was just saying it..."

Remus winced. "I can't know how things went between you, but...I suspect he was sincere, but unable to find his way out of the tangle that trapped him. And if even half of what I suspect is true, then it is possible that he _has_ no way out, at the moment."

Lily blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"He said, yesterday that he did not want to be dark. And there is...evidence that magic of some sort may have been used to force him onto the path he is currently on. Even if that were not true, I suspect that between the Marauders and the factions in his House, and with his apparent lack of resources, that circumstances have trapped him as cruelly as magic may have done." Remus ran his hand through his hair. "I realize that you were hurt and angered by his words and actions, particularly since you were acting on his behalf, but...if I am right...the Marauders owe Severus for what we have done to him. And he...he needs help."

Lily bit her lip and looked away. Then she gathered herself and turned back. "I was hurt and angry. I know he tried to contact me over the summer, but I didn't answer him. But...if you're right..."

Remus nodded. "Will you help me? Help me...do something for him, if he really is a victim?" He had no doubts on that score, but he was trying to tread softly.

"Yes. Let me know what you find out?"

"I will." Remus heard the dismissal in her voice and stood. He understood. He felt overwhelmed, trying to process what he'd learned about Severus, and how it went against what he thought he'd known. And he'd had a night to sleep on it. He couldn't begrudge Lily the chance to mull things over.

 *****ASiSF*****

Sirius was late to breakfast, and when he arrived, he barely ate anything. Remus noticed, but didn't comment. He simply finished his breakfast and prepared to leave. He was surprised when Sirius stopped him. "I need to talk to you."

"Do you?" Remus kept his voice cool.

"I talked to Regulus." Sirius was pale, eyes dark with shock and strain. Beside Remus, James sat up intently. "I know what...what the Tenebris Inferno is."

"I see." Remus sighed. "I talked to Lily this morning as well." He'd sent off the owls to Slughorn and the Slytherin Prefects after he'd left the Common Room, and his summer work was all done, so… "Shall we meet and discuss what we've learned?"

"Sounds good." James pushed up from his plate. Peter followed more slowly, glancing at the dishes before he fell into step with them.

It wasn't hard to find a deserted classroom. A little bit of Transfiguration made it comfortable, and a few wards ensured they'd have their privacy. They could have used the dorm, of course, but there were likely to be more interruptions there. Other Gryffindors, other prefects trying to talk to Remus.

Once they were all comfortable, Remus took the floor. "So...I'll go first." He ran a hand through his hair. "I talked to Lily. She wouldn't say much, but she did tell me some interesting facts."

He ticked them off on his fingers as he spoke. "Severus is poor. As far as she knows, he always has been. According to her, she's never seen him get anything like new clothing, much less good clothing. His family comes from a bad place. She said 'a bad side of town' whatever that means. But there was a lot of violence where he lived. The Muggle Aurors apparently get called there a lot for different things. His father drinks. His parents fight. Severus has always been wary of touch, which implies, at least, that he's not familiar with kindness. He's always had a temper, made worse when people insult or threaten him. And, perhaps most interesting, were the last few things she told me."

He paused, looking around the room at his fellow Marauders. "Until he came to Hogwarts, he had told her about the pure-blood ideology, but he also said that to him, blood didn't matter. Also of note, Severus approached Lily. He told her that she was a witch. And as he apparently knows her family, he must have known she was Muggle-born. The other thing she told me was that, after the events at the lake, following the Defense O.W.L, Severus apologized. Or tried to. She turned him away, though apparently he was sincere enough that he originally intended to sleep in front of the Tower until she spoke to him. Even at the risk of being caught by us, or out after curfew."

"Huh." James frowned. "That's...pretty brave." He tapped the arm of the chair he'd transfigured. "I did some looking around, and some listening yesterday while Padfoot was in the library. Snape is...well, I overheard some Slytherins talking. He's considered smart, but...I don't know, it just didn't seem like he had many friends, even in his own House." He paused. "I was thinking some too...and..." He swallowed hard. "You're right. We have been...well, we did sort of drive him to the Snakes didn't we? I mean, he wanted to be in Slytherin when we met on the train, but..."

"But we sent him to the Junior Death Eaters." Sirius broke in, his face pale. The black-haired boy shoved himself out of his chair with an abrupt movement, scowling at the wall. "I talked to Regulus. They're already celebrating the day they get him. Reg told me..." He bit off the words, his eyes going to the far wall. "Reg's last words were 'when Snape comes to the Dark Lord, we'll toast your names as the cause, and rejoice in the weapon you handed him.' That's what Regulus said about him."

James sank back into his chair. "Shite."

"It's worse than that. We all know Sni...Snape has his own spells. And he's good with Potions. But those spells he used, the ones we got out of his Defense book when we stole it last year? He _invented_ those. The same way we made the Map and became Animagi, he's inventing spells. And I think he's been inventing potions too. I've seen him changing the way he works in the lab and all..."

Remus nodded. "He does things differently than the rest of us. He has been for a while, and he's good enough that Slughorn doesn't stop him."

"The Slytherins think he's a genius at both. But what's really disturbing..." Sirius gulped. "They know about the Tenebris Inferno."

Remus froze. "What do you mean?" There was something in Sirius's face that suggested it was more than just information the Slytherins had about a spell.

"They know Snape's been the recipient of it. Every year, since at least First Year. Regulus told me Malfoy knew about it, that's why he took interest in Snape that first year."

"Whoa. Hang on a moment, Padfoot. What is this...Tenebris Inferno?"

"The Black Fire. It's a Dark Ritual. Regulus said he learned about it because Cousin Bellatrix used it to prove her loyalty to the Dark Lord last year, or over the summer. Not sure which." Sirius gulped again, his face white. "Bellatrix has always been a bit off, but Regulus said the ritual drove her right batty."

"Easy, Padfoot." James caught Sirius by the shoulders. "Easy. Start at the beginning and tell us what Regulus told you." He guided Sirius back into his chair, then crouched in front of it. "What's the ritual?"

"It takes two people. Remus was right. The recipient gets tied, or chained, to a flat surface. The caster brews a potion, apparently a horridly toxic one, and paints the ritual markings and runes onto the recipients bare skin. With potion fresh from the cauldron. Boiling hot, Reg said." Sirius swallowed hard, convulsively. He wasn't the only one. Peter actually whimpered a little.

Sirius took several deep breaths, looking faintly sick. "After the potion's set, the caster goes through a chant, and while they chant the spell, they pour blood in the recipient's mouth. Any blood, though blood of an enemy works best, apparently. When the spell is over, if it's done correctly, all the toxicity from the potion, all the Dark Magic that's been gathered, is infused into the recipient's core. It's supposed to give them power for vengeance, among other things. The side effects are supposed to be awful, according to Regulus. But the worst of it is..."

He gulped again, closing his eyes and hunching forward. "He said Snape's been the recipient. More than once. At least once a year, every time he goes home for summer hols at the least. The Slytherins, especially the older ones and the Junior Death Eaters, they have some way of knowing."

"They'd only have to see the marks on him to know that." James spoke softly.

"Yeah. But it's why they want him. He's still sane after that many rituals...Reg reckons that makes him insanely powerful. And he didn't say it, but the amount of Dark Magic that's been infused into his core, if he's undergone that many Dark Rituals…" Sirius shuddered.

"He said he carried the legacy of his mother's hatred, infused in his body." Remus repeated the words Severus had screamed at them the day before. "His mother's, and his father's."

"Regulus reckons it was his mum, did the Ritual. Said she was part of an old family that knew those sorts of spells and potions."

The pieces fell into place with a click. "So...he's poor, likely with few friends, and even fewer people who actually care for his well-being. His father is a drunkard who beats him. His mother has been systematically cursing him, or something close to it, for years. Then he comes here, in his patched robes, where he is ridiculed, taunted, humiliated and ignored. Where the only people who seem to value him are the future followers of the Dark Lord, who want him for his intelligence and the Dark Magic he has been forced to bear, and likely care little for him personally, if their lack of protection is any indication..."

"They don't want him protected." Sirius broke in. "Anger, hurt, hate...Regulus said they feed the magic of the Tenebris Inferno. The Black Fire. They want...we've been hurting him, and they've been letting it happen, because it makes the dark magic infused in his core stronger."

"Bloody hell. So they've been letting him get pranked, so they could make him a dark wizard?" James' lip curled. Then his expression crashed into one of shame. "And we were doing their dirty work for them."

"We were hurting him. They weren't pranks. We were cruel to him." Remus spoke the words softly. "We...we might have convinced ourselves it didn't matter, that it was only jokes, or it was 'just' Severus, but we have to face the truth now."

James and Sirius looked at him, both pale. Sirius looked shaken, and still sick.

He'd said it before, but it needed to be said again. Remus held his friend's eyes, and said the words he'd thought since Severus had screamed at them the day before. "We humiliated him. We assaulted, abused him. We tortured and degraded him. What we have done to him is every bit as bad as what the Dark Lord's followers do to Muggles, or people who disagree with them. We have even endangered his life. We talk about Dark Wizards, scorn their evil, but what we have done to Severus is every bit as bad, if not worse. We took a victim of an already horrible situation, and we...we may have already destroyed him beyond all saving. I only hope we haven't. If Severus falls to the Dark Lord, it will be OUR fault, our doing. And his fate afterward will be our fault as well."

Sirius broke. He scrambled out of his chair, his face white and every limb trembling. Five steps across the room and he collapsed, vomiting out what little breakfast he'd eaten. James sprang after him, catching him round the shoulders and casting Evanesco to get rid of the mess. Remus transfigured a glass and filled it with the Aguamenti Charm, then passed it to James.

Sirius stayed down for several moments. When he finally sat up, there was something in his eyes. Rage, but also passion, and compassion. The narrow jaw clenched. Then he shoved himself shakily to his feet. "I swore...I swore I'd never be like them. Like my family. Like those...those ruddy bastards." He met Remus's eyes fiercely, his own blazing. "We're going to fix this. I don't care if we have to...to kidnap Snape to Potter Manor and hold him there until the war is over."

"Somehow I don't think he'd appreciate that." Remus shook his head. "We need to find a way to help him. And a way to prove our sincerity to him. That will be the difficult part, I'm afraid."

James stood up, raking a hand through his messy hair. "Any suggestions?" The Potter heir looked uncharacteristically lost. "I don't have any idea how to handle this. It was one thing with you, Moony. You were already our friend. But Snape..."

"I know." Remus considered the matter. "I think we need help from the one person who knows Severus best. We need Lily's help."

He half expected James to object, but even Sirius kept quiet. After a moment, James spoke. "I...can I be the one to ask her? I think...she'll never go for it unless I prove that we mean it. After everything..."

"Fine. But I'll come with you." Remus nodded. "Sirius...why don't you and Peter do some thinking. Think of ways we can help out." Sirius nodded.

After that, there didn't seem to be anything left to say. James took down the wards on the door, and the four of them left to return to Gryffindor Tower. Remus just hoped Lily had had enough time to process what he'd told her before.

 *****ASiSF*****

Miles away, an older woman raised her head sharply. Her hair was a beautiful shade of silver, but her eyes were sharp and clear as she looked over towards the horizon.

"Pere?" She was joined by a man, about her own age. His hair was long and the same shade of silver as her own. His eyes, like hers, were bright with life and energy. "Pere, dear, what is it?"

"Something has changed. Somewhere in Scotland, something has shifted the threads of destiny. Something is happening, Nicholas."

Nicholas Flamel, noted alchemist, regarded his wife with interest. "And is this a good thing, or a bad thing, my dear?"

"It is too soon to tell. But I think..." She pursed her lips, eyes far away as if she could see the events occurring beyond the horizon. "I think it might be a good thing indeed." After a moment, her eyes refocused, and she took her husband's hand gently. "I think...if this plays out well, there is at the heart of these events someone you might like to meet."

Nicholas brightened. "Someone like Albus? He is a bright young fellow. I enjoyed working with him."

"I think..." She considered. "I think this one perhaps might outshine even Albus. Indeed, he might outshine us all, if he flourishes."

"In that case, I hope he does well. I should like to meet such a remarkable young man." Nicholas smiled.

"So would I." Perenelle looked towards the horizon once more, feeling the tug as the strands of fate subtly shifted. "So would I."

 _ **Author's Note:** Well, there you have it. Not that the Marauders know everything, of course. And Severus isn't going to make it easy. To say nothing of the character flaws that all of them have to overcome. _

_Who saw that last bit coming? I didn't at first, but these two just popped up and demanded their right to stay and join in the fun. More on the Flamels later though._

 _Next up...Severus wakes up, and the Marauders start working on plans to fix things._


	4. Chapter 4: Setting Things in Motion

**Chapter 4: Setting Things In Motion**

Lily was back in the Common Room when Remus and James returned to Gryffindor Tower. She was curled up in the same corner she'd been in before, books scattered around her. Most likely, she was doing last minute revisions of her summer schoolwork. Lily was a hard worker as well as naturally gifted.

Remembering how she thought of James, Remus stopped him a few feet away. It was best if he approached her first. James nodded, understanding his train of thought without words, though he stopped close enough to hear them.

"Lily." Remus closed the distance as she looked up. "Summer assignments?"

"Yes. I finished most of them, but I only had my textbooks at home, and the materials in the Library are much more comprehensive."

"Indeed. I checked out several texts after the Welcoming Feast myself." He looked at the books she had stacked on one corner. "Potions? Did you find out what the seventh use of bicorn horn is? I couldn't find any reference to it."

"I didn't either. I'm still looking. It may be something that's supposed to be obvious, but...I'm not nearly as good at this as..." She stopped, looking uncomfortable.

"As Severus?" Remus finished the sentence. "He is quite the genius at Potions, isn't he?"

"He is. He used to help me some, when I asked him, but..."

"But you think he won't now?" Lily colored, and Remus took that as his opening. "I think he will, if you approach the matter correctly. Speaking of which...you recall I said this morning that I was looking into certain aspects of Severus's life?" Lily nodded. "You helped me clarify some things, and I've found some other things out. I'd like to share them with you. And I'd like to ask for your help."

"My help?" Lily blinked at him.

"Yes. I think...you may be the only person Severus has any sort of genuine attachment to. I think, if there is any way to help him, it will be with you, or not at all. And as badly as he has been hurt, it will be very difficult."

"Then...it's true? He's been..." She bit her lip.

"He has been badly hurt. I won't say more here." He indicated the Common Room. "However, if you'd be willing to adjourn to a more private setting..."

"Yeah. It's getting a bit too noisy to study here. I was thinking of going to my Prefect Rooms anyway." Lily stood and started gathering up her books. Remus rose to help her.

Once all her supplies were packed away, Remus stopped her. "There's...there's another person involved that I think we should bring with us."

Lily frowned. "Who?"

"Me." James stepped forward.

Lily's eyes hardened. "You? Why should I have anything to do with you, Potter?"

"Because I want to help." James scowled, then swiped a hand through his messy hair. "Look, I know what you think of me. And thanks to Remus, I know what I've done to Snape. I've been a complete arse, a troll, an utter git. Call me a right bastard if you want. But I never wanted to be like them...like those pricks who want to join the Dark Lord. And Remus was right when he told us that we have been acting an awful lot like them."

"I should say so. Hexing someone just because they exist is exactly the kind of thing Avery or Wilkes or Rosier might do." Lily glared at him.

"I know that now. And I want...I want to make it right. But Snape'd never believe it of me, probably not even if I took an Unbreakable Vow that it was true. Still...I can't just leave things like this." James shivered. "If you'd seen him yesterday...even Sirius was shocked."

Lily stood still a long moment. Then finally, she nodded sharply. "Fine. You can come. But one pass at me, one inappropriate comment, and I'll hex you unconscious and leave you in the hall, Potter."

"Fair enough." James nodded.

Lily stepped around him. James shared a quick glance with Remus, then fell into step beside him as they followed the red-haired girl.

Lily's prefect rooms were closer to Gryffindor Tower than Remus's. Remus and James followed her down a short hallway and up a set of 20 stairs, then behind a portrait of a matronly woman that Remus didn't know the name of. Lily slipped into a separate room to drop her books, then returned to the main room. "All right, tell me what you've discovered."

Remus nodded. "Well, you mentioned that he was poor, and that his parents fought, and that's part of it. But the rest of it..." He gave her a quick summary of his observations about Severus's home life, about the Tenebris Inferno, and what they'd guessed or confirmed about his life at Hogwarts. By the time he was done, Lily had tears in her eyes.

Remus guided her to a chair by the fire. "You understand now, why we want to help him?"

"Yes..." Lily exhaled a shaky breath. "He never…he never told me...about his mother. I knew she was a witch, but..." She swiped angrily at her tears. "How could someone do that to a child? Their own child?"

"I couldn't say." Remus shook his head, keeping his voice low and soothing. "Bitterness, hatred, madness...perhaps even a twisted sense of love, if she thinks she is giving him the power to protect himself. Without knowing his mother, I wouldn't know what might drive her. But you understand now, what I meant when I said that he is trapped, and that he has been suffering for a long time, and much worse than anyone realized?"

"And you were hurting him too." The words were low, but angry and aching. Remus had only that much warning before Lily launched herself out of her chair, eyes wide and furious, and her wand pointed straight at James. "You…you...ever since the train our First Year, you've been tormenting him, calling him foul names, hexing him for no reason. You...you foul, loathsome...bully! You bastard!"

James didn't move, didn't make any effort to defend himself, not even when she marched up and jabbed her wand into his sternum. "Yeah. I did. I was a pompous git. We all were." He looked away from the furious green eyes. "I don't blame you if you want to hex the shite out of me. He was your friend, and maybe he wouldn't have said what he did to you, if I hadn't been threatening him like that."

Lily eyes were glimmering with tears, then she seemed to collapse in on herself. "I called him names. I insulted him. I knew he tried to keep his things clean, that they were just old, but I...and then I refused to forgive him..." Anything else she might have said dissolved into quiet weeping.

Remus stepped forward and crouched beside her as she sank to the floor. "We have all made mistakes. Even Severus made a mistake that day, though his was far from the worst. We can't change that now. All we can do is try to help him and see if it can be mended."

She looked up at him, face blotchy. "But what if it's too late?"

"I don't know. But I don't think it is. Yesterday…he could have hexed us. He didn't. I can only surmise why, but Sirius mentioned that his brother told him that Severus has often dispelled some of the ritual's force before he faces us. I think, perhaps, he knew something could go worse, could go wrong, and acted to prevent it. For both his sake and ours. And that tells me that there is something left of the boy you were friends with. Something we can save." Remus took out a handkerchief and dampened it, then handed it to her. "I don't think it will be easy. Severus is very wounded, and there's a lot of bad blood between all of us. But I think, if we all make an effort, and if we remember that he is hurt and scared and that it will take time...I think we can bring him back."

Lily nodded. "What...should we ask the teachers to help?"

Remus shook his head. "Severus has made it clear he does not trust them. I suspect they have failed him, if only in not preventing what we have done."

Lily swallowed hard. "What do we do?"

"First? I think that, if he'll let you, you should renew your friendship with Severus. He needs you. And I think, if you apologize sincerely remain persistent, that he'll let you." Remus paused. "I don't know what form it takes, but I think...I think he loves you. You may be the only person he truly does care for."

"I...I suppose. But...what about you?"

"Well first off...we'll stop targeting him. We've already agreed to that. We're working on what else we can do."

"I've got one idea. We need to prank some other people in the Castle." James spoke up. "Nothing bad, just little things."

Lily scowled at him. "Why?"

"To make it clear that we've sworn off _him_ specifically. And that we've stopped with pranks that are harmful. He might not pay attention to it first, but I'll wager he'll realize sooner or later that he's safe. And if we could somehow get retaliation on anyone who does hurt him...even better. Anonymous at first, of course. We'll wait until he connects it all on his own. If he's half as smart as the Slytherins think he is, he'll cotton on soon enough."

Remus considered that. "It does make sense. Perhaps you might confine your pranks to Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw. Anywhere but Slytherin. There are a few in that House who deserve it, but better to leave them alone for now."

"We can do that." James nodded. "And...I've another idea." He flushed. "Mum always packs me a trunk full of clothes. And I can owl her for more, if I have a reason. Severus and I are nearly the same height. Can you do that trick again, with the handwriting? We can leave some robes for him that are new, make like they're from Prefect Attwater."

"I could. Though I'll need to tell Jeremy at the next prefect meeting, so he knows what's going on if Severus confronts him." Remus shrugged. "Fortunately, the meeting is tonight, to review our beginning term duty schedules, so I'll tell him then."

Lily nodded. "Is there a way to get the House Elves to help? I mean, if what you've said about his condition is true...he probably needs to eat bland foods for a while, to get his strength back. And he'll need Nutrition Potions, and healing potions, and a few other things."

"Yeah. We can stop by the kitchens and talk to the Elves after we're done here. I didn't even think of that." James nodded.

"Books and supplies? We could owl for them, have them sent to Severus Snape by anonymous post. The school owls are all inconspicuous enough." Remus added his own suggestion.

James nodded again. "That's easy enough. I've got the Galleons for it, and even if we can't get them by owl post, we can pick everything up first Hogsmeade weekend and mail it from there."

Lily nodded. "I know what sort of things Severus prefers. He used to go shopping with us, to help my parents navigate Diagon Alley." She frowned. "But...what can we do about his parents? I mean, even if we can help him here, when he goes back over the summer hols..."

"That will be a problem." Remus grimaced. "I doubt we'll make enough progress that he'd accept an invitation from James or I. Sirius moved out of his house over this past summer."

"I live too close to his family. It wouldn't be safe. Not to mention... my sister Petunia can be fairly horrid, and she doesn't like magic. He doesn't need that kind of stress."

"I'd say look for a Slytherin family he could go with. But that...well, we might send him to someone safe, or we might send him straight to that Voldemort nut." James made a face.

Remus blinked. "Perhaps. But you know, you might be on to something. Even in Slytherin, they might not be all bad. If we could find someone neutral..."

"Or an apprenticeship." Lily interrupted him. "Sev...Severus used to talk about it, about moving out of his house and getting an apprenticeship after O. . He didn't this summer, but if we could find someone on his behalf…or I could help him apply, if we make up. In the Muggle world, we have summer internships for deserving students. If he could get something like that, he'd be away from his parents, and he'd be able to earn money to get his own things. That could be good for him. I know it bothers him, not having the money to buy new clothes and equipment and books."

"Yeah. He mentioned that." James winced. "Siri made a comment about his clothes, and he said his old man drank away the money to pay for new clothes."

"But Severus is an excellent Potions brewer and an accomplished spell-crafter. Either one of those, as long as his O.W.L scores reflect his talent, would earn him consideration." Remus spoke softly. "And if we can help him find someone who is not influenced toward the Dark Lord, then they might be able to become the mentor and guide he needs. If even half our suppositions are true, then he's had no positive role model in his life."

"That's probably true." Lily nodded. "My dad...he tried, a little, but Severus was always so wary of him."

"With good cause, if his own is using him as a ruddy punching bag." James scowled and kicked a chair leg. Then he stood, his lean frame twitching with restless energy. "I'm going to go take care of sending those owls. Remus, can you write the note while I alter some of my robes?"

"Of course." Remus unfolded himself from his seat. "Do you want to go to the kitchens, or shall I?"

"You go. The elves like you better." James grinned at Lily. "He's more polite than I am."

Lily stood up. "I can go with Remus, tell them what sort of things Severus might like, or might be good for him." She blushed. "I know some of his favorite foods, but I also know the sorts of things my mum feeds me when I'm not feeling well."

"Sounds good. I'll see you both later." James grinned, then ducked out of the room. Lily and Remus collected their things, then followed.

 *****ASiSF*****

Following their meeting, Sirius made his way to the Infirmary for a stomach soothing potion. His mind was still whirling with everything he'd learned.

Severus Snape. Greasy-haired bad-tempered twat he might be, but everything else...he wasn't Dark. Not by choice. He was a lonely, tormented boy, just like Sirius had been before James. Before the Potters.

It wasn't a realization he wanted to face. He wanted to ignore it. But the evidence was right in front of his eyes, and denying it would not only make him a coward and a fool, it would also lose him his best friends. Almost had, if the way Moony had ripped into him the night before was any indication.

He barely even heard the story he gave Madam Pomfrey, about having eaten something that didn't agree with him. He hardly tasted the potion she gave him, or registered the orders she delivered, about resting. He nodded in all the correct places, then went back to Gryffindor Tower, to his dorm, to collapse on his bed.

Severus Snape. Not a Dark bastard, but a boy his own age in need of the same help he'd needed when he'd fled to James earlier in the summer.

Well, he didn't want to share the Potters, and he didn't think Severus would agree to come even if he did. It'd be a long time before anything like that was even possible. He wasn't even sure they'd be on civil speaking terms by the end of the year.

Still, it got him thinking. Regulus had said something about Snape's mother. What was it?

She was a Prince. He hadn't paid that much attention to his mother's pureblood lineage lessons, except to curl his lip at the amount of inbreeding going on, but Prince...Regulus had acted like it was a well-known name. A well known family. Perhaps Severus had relatives in the wizarding world?

He wouldn't know. But James might. The Potters might be able to give him more information.

His thoughts were interrupted by James clattering into the room and tossing open his trunk. "Prongs? What's up?"

James tossed two sets of clothes, complete with underthings, shirts, trousers, socks and robes, onto his bed. Then he shut the trunk and began transfiguring parts of the uniform. Red was changed to green. Gold was changed to silver. The Gryffindor Lion was transformed into the Slytherin Serpent. Sirius sat up, watching. "Oi, Prongs..."

James looked up. "We're going to give Snape some new stuff. I've plenty, and my parents will replace anything I lose if I ask. Remus is going to deliver this stuff, with another of his notes. He'll be telling Attwater too." James folded the clothes into a bundle. "And we're going to lay off pranks against Slytherins, especially Snape. But we'll prank some other people. Hopefully he'll realize that we've sworn off him."

Sirius nodded. "Works. I told Regulus that we'd leave him alone if he told me what I wanted to know."

"Good to know." James dropped onto his bed. "Lily's going to try and reconnect with Snape. She and Remus have gone down to the kitchens to work on some other stuff."

Sirius folded himself into a more comfortable position. "You okay with that? I mean, it's Lily..."

"Yeah. I know. But...maybe it's better this way. I mean, I still want her to go out with me, you know, but...while we were talking about Snape, about how to help him...it's practically the first civil conversation she's ever had with me." James pulled a wry grin. "After she got done threatening to hex me, that is."

"As long as you're all right with it." Sirius paused. "I was thinking...your parents know a lot of old families, yeah?"

"Sure. The Potters know everyone. We're a well respected family." James shrugged. "Why?"

"You know anything about the Princes?"

"They're reclusive. Old family, almost as old as the Founders, I think. Rumor has it they're pretty set into pure-blood ways and all, but I've never met them. Why?"

"Because Regulus said Snape's mother was a Prince. That it was a family known their spell-work and Potions. If there's a way to contact them..."

"You think his mum hasn't been in contact with them?" James frowned.

"I don't know. But if she's really the type to use Dark Rituals on her son...it might be a dead end, but it might be they could help him out." Sirius met James eyes. "I know what it's like to be trapped in a bad home. I don't think Snape'd go with us, but if we could find someone else..."

"That's not a bad idea." James blinked. "We were talking about helping him get an apprenticeship for the summer. But family's better, if it's possible."

"As long as they aren't like my parents. Or his." His own parents had been fond of hexes, rather than rituals and beatings, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Yeah. I'll send an owl to mum and ask her about it." James eyed the clothes, then his trunk, then sighed. "I guess we'd better look over our summer assignments. I expect the professors aren't going to slack off just because we passed our O. ."

"Not likely." Sirius grimaced. "You're taking Transfiguration still?"

"Yeah. And Potions, since I want to be an Auror. Plus Charms and Herbology and Defense. Thought about Care of Magical Creatures, but I asked McGonnagall, and she told me I'd do better to stick with Runes."

"Ah. Well, I stuck to Care of Magical Creatures anyway. So we can swap notes, if you like."

"Sounds good to me." James grinned. "We'd better find Peter and get to work. I'll give Remus the clothes when we see him."

Sirius hopped off his bed. "Sure." He grabbed his books and parchment and followed James to the Common Room.

 *****ASiSF*****

After visiting the kitchens, Remus spent the rest of the day working with the others. Things were still strained between them, but he had promised to continue doing homework with them. Besides, they'd all discovered long ago that their individual strengths worked well together.

Peter, as usual, had almost nothing done. James and Sirius had done their assignments, but only the minimum required, nowhere near the standard the professors would expect of prospective N.E.W.T students. The work occupied them all for the rest of they day, until it was time for Remus to go to the Prefect meeting. Lily went with him, as the female Sixth Year Prefect for Gryffindor.

Before they left, James gave him a bundle of clothes, which proved to be two complete outfits. Remus shrunk them down and took them with him.

The meeting lasted about an hour, detailing various patrol schedules, meeting schedules and so forth. Afterward, Remus found Jeremy. "Prefect Attwater, may I have a moment?"

Jeremy Attwater was an affable, friendly sort. "Sure Remus." He followed Remus over to an alcove. Lily would be watching to make sure they weren't disturbed. "What's on your mind?"

"I need a favor." Remus huffed out a sigh. "You know about how my friends had a thing about messing with the Slytherins, particularly one Severus Snape?"

"I do." Jeremy's expression turned troubled. "Honestly, I think it's a bit wrong of you. I wasn't by the Lake last year, but if I had been, I'd have given you all detentions and taken points for what happened."

"I wish someone had. I wish I had." Remus grimaced, feeling a blush of shame steal over his face. "What happened then was wrong, and I should have stopped it. But...yesterday, James and Siri cornered him again. Only...we found out some things about Severus. I can't speak about it, or rather I won't, but...he needs help. And we're going to be helping him, as much as we can. After what we found out...let's just say we've seen the error of our ways." He scrubbed a hand through his sandy hair.

"Well, I have to say I'm glad to hear it. But what's the favor?"

"Snape wouldn't accept help from us. But...you've a good reputation. So...yesterday, he wound up in a bad way. I took him to my prefect rooms, took care of him. I knew he'd be suspicious, so I wrote a note and forged your handwriting. I thought he might trust you, at least."

Jeremy frowned. "Well...I suppose it's all right. Although, forging a Senior Prefect's signature..."

"I know. Take points if you like. Double, because I've done it twice." Remus produced the note he'd written before the meeting. "I said I needed a favor, and what I wanted to ask...Can you take some stuff to my rooms, with this note? Leave it for him? And, if he asks about it, or...anything else, can you tell him that you've been helping him? Make it seem like you found him after he collapsed, tell him you've been doing everything."

"You don't want to take credit for it?"

"I can't. Snape...Severus...he'd rather die than accept anything from us. And he's got good reason for it." Remus shook his head. "I'll come clean to him, some day. But now isn't the time. Right now, it's more important for him to be helped than it is for him to trust me."

Jeremy blinked. "You really have changed your mind about the fellow, haven't you? What about your mates?"

"They have too. You'll see what I mean. Will you lend us a hand?"

Jeremy nodded. "I will. For the Snape boy, if nothing else."

"Thank you." Remus pulled out the packet of clothing. "This is the rest of what he needs, for now." He gave Attwater an overview of what they'd done so far, and their plans.

Jeremy listened to his explanations, then took the package, and the note containing the password to Remus's rooms. "I'll see he gets it. Although...a word of warning to you and your Marauder friends. I'll be watching this year. And if you step out of line with Snape, I'll go to Dumbledore and McGonnagall." Jeremy's expression turned hard.

"I'd expect nothing less." Remus nodded, then turned away and rejoined Lily.

They'd made a start. Now to see if their plans would play out.

 _ **Author's Note:** So...the Marauders are on the move. Next up...Severus wakes up, and the world is a little different than he expected._


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Days

**Chapter 5: Strange Days**

Warmth. Warmth and comfort. Those were the first things Severus registered.

Gradually, he became aware of other things. He was lying on something soft but firm, and covered by something equally soft. And he was warm.

He was hungry. But he no longer hurt quite as fiercely as he had, and the fires had subsided.

It was tempting to subside back into the darkness. But then he remembered the last thing he'd seen. The Marauders.

He'd collapsed in front of the Marauders. Severus came awake all at once, eyes shooting open as he bolted upright. Then he stopped, blinking at his surroundings.

He was in a set of private rooms. Probably a Prefect's rooms. He was crouchingin front of the hearth (which had a low fire in the grate), on the most comfortable and plush rug he'd ever seen. It was a neutral brown, which told him nothing about whose rooms he might have wound up in.

Someone had covered him with a blanket, and done more than that.

Someone had tended his wounds. Now that he was awake, he could smell the familiar scents of Bruise Balm, Dittany and Burn Ointment. And he could taste the lingering aftertaste of potions. Several of them, if he was any judge. Whoever had treated him had been well taught and competent. Even the bandages were done with a skill that Madam Pomfrey couldn't have bettered, clean and snug without being too tight or otherwise uncomfortable.

A flush of shame stole over his features as he realized that he was clad only in his ragged trousers, and the rest of his clothes were nowhere to be seen. And that someone...someone had seen what had been done to him. He usually managed to hide for a few days, until the wounds had faded.

Then he remembered that he'd already showed the Marauders what his parents had done. He winced, imagining the humiliation he'd be in for once he returned to school. There was no chance that Potter and Black would let such excellent fodder for their taunts go.

He turned his head. His wand was on a low nearby table. So was a medium-sized Potions chest. And a note. Severus seized his wand in one trembling hand, then read the note.

Jeremy Attwater. He didn't know him, but he knew of him. Rosier and Wilkes often laughed about how spineless and tenderhearted he was. Among the rest of the school, he was known as a good enough bloke, polite and friendly and helpful to just about everyone. They'd never really crossed paths, but Severus had no enmity with the older Hufflepuff. More to the point, if rumors were true, then Attwater was the type of bleeding heart who might have helped him.

Knowing that didn't stop him from casting a number of detection spells on the note, the box and the quarters around him. But there were no traps that he could detect, no Charms or illusions or hexes. There was a faint hint of Transfiguration, but that might have been anything.

Severus sat back on his heels and considered. If he was right, the Marauders had left him where he collapsed. Attwater had found him somehow, then brought him here. He'd been delirious, which he didn't like to think about. He just hoped he hadn't said anything too revealing. Attwater had then tended his wounds. That actually made sense, since it was well known that Attwater harbored ambitions to be a Healer. The Hufflepuff had probably just decided that he was good practice material, as battered as he was. It was still humiliating, but he'd dealt with worse, and it was far better than waking up in the Infirmary.

At least Attwater hadn't hung around to ask questions. And he was apparently competent.

Severus rose, holding himself up on the table as his legs trembled. A quick Tempus Charm revealed that it was mid-morning, on Tuesday. So he had time before anyone checked on him. Well enough.

The first order of business was his overfull bladder. Severus staggered into the washroom and to the loo. Once relieved, he turned to the sink, only to stop short.

There was a pile of things on the sink, topped with another note. Toiletries, including shampoo and soap, a towel and wash-cloth. And two sets of uniform, everything from underthings to robes. All in new or near-new condition, and decorated with the Slytherin colors and House crest.

Severus opened the note.

 _To: Severus Snape, Sixth Year of Slytherin_

 _I hope you'll pardon my taking liberties, but as it was obvious that your clothing was much worse for wear, I opted to have the House Elves deliver some spares from the school stores. They have been marked for your House and sized to fit you by the Elves, so don't worry about returning them._

 _As I said in my previous note (which I hope you've seen, it was on the Potions chest if you haven't), these rooms are unused, so you can make as much use of them as you like. The things left in here at present are for your convenience, as I wasn't sure what state you'd be in when you woke. I have done what I can for you, but I didn't want to intrude upon your privacy overmuch, as I was under the impression that you were a rather...private individual._

 _I did consider asking your Housemates for your things, but I wasn't sure how much any of them knew, and even less sure that they would acquiesce to my request, so settled for this instead._

 _Your teachers or Prefects should have your assignments, if you don't awaken before classes start. I would offer to collect them for you, but as I don't know your schedule, and am quite busy with my own, I shall leave that matter in your hands._

 _I reiterate that, should you not reappear by Saturday, I will inform your Head of House and Madam Pomfrey._

 _I hope this finds you well, or at least in better condition than I discovered you Saturday evening._

 _Jeremy Attwater_

 _Seventh Year Hufflepuff Prefect_

Severus considered the note. He knew about the school stores, having been forced to make use of them on a few years when the Marauders had destroyed his original wardrobe too thoroughly to be mended.

He ran another round of checks for hexes or traps, then gave in. He'd always been mistrustful of kindness, but he'd learned early on, if someone gave you something without strings, take it. If someone gave you something you could get away with taking without too high a price tag, there was no point in holding back.

He turned on the bath taps as hot as he could stand, then shucked off his remaining clothes and the bandages. The tub was deep and wide, and the water pleasantly scented, far better than he'd find in the Slytherin dorms.

He made full use of the bath products that had been left for him. The water stung a little on the tender skin of his burns, but they'd been healed well enough that it was only a momentary discomfort and not worth worrying about. The towel was soft enough that it didn't irritate his healing injuries. He dried his hair with a Drying Charm, then padded out to the main room, reveling in the soothing warmth of the fire while he drank down the necessary healing potions and tended to his wounds.

After that, he dressed. The clothes had a softness that suggested they weren't brand new, but they were in far better condition than his own had been, and close enough to new that he hardly cared. In fact, he wouldn't have known the difference, if he hadn't seen and felt what Lily's new robes looked like, during their trips to Diagon Alley.

Once he was properly attired, he stowed his wand. Then, after a moment's debate, called out. "Skippy."

There was a pop, and a House Elf appeared. "Yous be calling Skippy?"

"Yes. I was told to call you if I needed anything. And I want some food, if you would."

Skippy nodded. "Skippy has been told about Slytherin boy who needs care. I's getting you what you wants right away." The Elf popped away.

Seconds later, Skippy was back, with a tray. The Elf set the tray on the small table where the Potions had been. "Yous be eating as much as you can, and Skippy will take the rest."

Severus sat down, then blinked at the tray.

He recognized the soup, his favorite chicken noodle recipe. With it were a small salad, and white bread, buttered lightly. His cup was filled with something that wasn't pumpkin juice, but lighter. Tart, like grape juice instead, and easier to drink. For dessert, there was a plain vanilla pudding.

It was perfect, exactly the kinds of foods he craved. He had thought he'd choke down whatever the House Elves served him, which was usually heavy food, and far too much of it, but this was much better. He dipped his spoon into the soup, relishing the warmth and flavor. He hadn't had chicken soup often, and never this good, and it was exactly what he wanted.

He surprised himself by eating almost everything on his plate, and draining his cup twice over.

When he'd finished, Skippy reappeared. "Young Mister eats well. Skippy has been ordered to tend to all young master Snape's needs. Yous be needing anything else? Medicine, bandages, clothes?" The Elf stared at him, ears flopping over its forehead.

"No. I'm fine." Had Attwater gone as far as loaning him a School House Elf? That was a rather disconcerting thought, though he could see how it might be useful. He wondered how long that generous gesture would last.

Probably until he showed himself among the students again.

It was tempting to simply stay in the rooms until Friday. But he had classes, and any chance of a future he might have hinged on him doing well. Besides, the Elf would probably be reporting back to Attwater, and he didn't want the Prefect to think he was shirking. That might cause trouble.

In any event, the sooner he showed himself, the sooner he could squash whatever rumors were floating around.

He pocketed the Potions that would be useful, gave his old things to Skippy to be laundered and mended as best they could be, and shrunk down the remaining supplies he'd been left to put in another pocket. He left the towel, no sense in taking that, but didn't hesitate on snitching the soap and shampoo. He rarely had enough money for anything other than the harsh school products, which served to keep him clean but hardly more than that.

Once he had everything, he left the room, fingering his wand in his pocket. The sleep and rest, not to mention the healing he'd received, had banked the fire inside him somewhat. Enough that he wouldn't mind giving the Marauders a good hexing if he came across them. Especially if they thought they could use his condition against him.

There was no one in the dorms when he arrived, not surprising since mid-morning was class time for practically every subject. His trunk was untouched, except for a hex that he identified as coming from Wilkes. He dismantled the spell, and left one of his own on the prat's trunk, and another on his bed, then undid the wards around his things. He stowed his new supplies and clothes, then gathered his general school supplies and went to find Slughorn.

The old man was teaching third year potions, but judging from the state of things, the class was about over. Severus waited until the class was dismissed, then made his way inside. "Professor Slughorn...I was told you'd have my schedule." He didn't like the man, but he couldn't afford to be disrespectful.

"Who's that? Oh, yes, Severus. Heard you'd taken ill." Slughorn rummaged around in his desk and finally produced an untidy stack of parchment. "That Attwater boy came by. Said you'd collapsed outside. Nothing serious, I hope?"

Not that Slughorn would care if it were. "No. Just a lingering bit of something I caught while I was home. I'm fine now."

"Good. Good. Look forward to seeing you in class. You are continuing Potions, I should hope?"

"Of course." As if he'd do anything else, given the score he'd gotten on his exams. To say nothing of his future ambitions. Slughorn was many things, most of them useless as far as Severus was concerned, but he was a Potions Master, and excellence in his class was a requirement to further his career beyond Hogwarts.

Besides, his talent in Potions was about the only thing Slughorn or any other Slytherin valued about him. And Slytherins were the only ones, now, who cared about him at all. Certainly no one had saved him from Potter's humiliation of him last year, and even Slughorn had not spoken for him after what Black had done.

Severus kept his emotions from his face and answered Slughorn's questions about his academic pursuits as politely as he could. Yes, he would take Potions. Yes, of course he'd take Herbology as well, considering how closely it and Potions were linked. Yes, he was interested in continuing Defense, what with the equally high score he'd obtained in that exam. Yes, he did think Charms and Transfiguration would be beneficial, and Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, if he could. Yes, it was a heavy schedule, given that these were N.E.W.T level classes, but since he didn't have Prefect duties and didn't play Quidditch, he thought he'd manage.

Finally he had his schedule, and a list of the teachers he'd need to see about assignments, and he was able to leave. By then it was time for lunch. He wasn't hungry, but he thought he might be able to talk to his fellow Slytherins and get the notes for the classes he'd missed.

He wound up sitting next to Regulus Black. The younger boy looked him over. "Where have you been?"

"Out."

Regulus looked at him sharply. "Your usual problem?" He leaned closer and whispered. "Having trouble with the Fire?"

Years of being in Slytherin, not to mention dealing with his father, were all that kept Severus from jerking away. "What would you know about that?"

"Sirius asked me about it on Sunday. Apparently he and his cronies found you outside, and you mentioned it to him. I was wondering why you'd do that." The look in the Black heir's eye was challenging.

Severus forced himself to scoff. "Because I wanted them to know who they were dealing with. Hexing them wouldn't be as fun otherwise."

Regulus smirked. "I thought it might be something like that. I hope you appreciate that I tried to play it up for you, give Sirius a real fright."

He had to wonder what Regulus had told his brother. Bad enough that he'd said more than he meant, out on the grounds. If Regulus had said too much… "I hope you didn't tell him enough to make him go to Dumbledore."

"Not that much. Besides, why would he? He'd have to admit what he was doing to find out in the first place. Actually, I threatened to tell Dumbledore that he was looking into Dark Rituals, if he tried anything." Regulus shrugged.

Severus relaxed a little. If Regulus was blackmailing his brother, his secrets might be safe. "Fine. But next time don't go spreading word about my business. Or it'll be you I hex, not your brother." He fixed the younger Black with an expressionless stare. "I might have cooled off, but you should know the fire never truly fades..."

Regulus grimaced. "All right. I won't say anything else."

"Good." Severus spotted Wilkes and Rookwood, just finishing their food. "Excuse me, I need to talk to the others." He pushed himself up.

Getting notes for his classes was a simple matter of promising assistance on homework in return. It was a familiar system, given how often he was in the Infirmary after the Marauders were through with him, and he couldn't have cared less. By the time lunch had ended, he'd collected the assignments he needed. He was also...confused.

He wasn't all that hungry, not since he'd eaten recently. But it was best to eat something, to keep up appearances. No one questioned him if he missed the odd meal, but showing up and not eating was sure to draw attention.

Somehow, all the dishes nearest his plate were...well, they were the sort of things that a recovering teen would eat, the sort of things he could eat without needing a stomach soother an hour later. Ham and watercress sandwiches, without a lot of heavy dressing to upset his system. Salad, with bits of seasoned chicken and cheese in it, giving it enough texture and flavor to appeal, without being too heavy. His goblet filled with water, rather than pumpkin juice.

For the second time that day, he found himself eating far more than he'd planned. As he stared at the remains of a salad and two sandwiches on his plate, he had to wonder if someone had mixed some sort of appetite enhancing potion into his food. He sometimes did it for himself, if he wasn't feeling well but knew he needed the energy for something (as he'd done last year when his nerves had almost got the better of him right before his Transfiguration O.W.L), but he hadn't had time to even brew the potion, much less apply it.

He didn't have much time to ponder it though. He had two classes, Arithmancy and Herbology, during the afternoon. He attended those, then settled into a secluded corner of the Common Room to work on catching up on all his assignments. Halfway through, his Slytherin classmates, who'd either given him something or decided that owing him a favor was better than failing an assignment, began approaching him for help on their Potions, Charms and Defense homework. He pointed each one in the right direction when he could, made suggestions where he thought it was prudent, and promised to look things up where he wasn't sure. He also kept a running log of who came to him, and therefore, who he could seek out for a favor, or who he'd paid off for a favor done for him.

It was time-consuming, and frustrating, given that he was behind in his own schoolwork, but it was also necessary. At least by the time he begged off and retreated to his dorm and his bed, he'd paid back everyone who'd given him notes and information on the classes he'd missed. And he'd gotten at least some of his work done.

The next morning, he put on the second set of uniform clothes he'd received, then put the first set, as well as all his old things, into the laundry. There was only so much even the Elves could do with the worn out clothing, but his magic was still restless, and anything they could do would be an improvement.

Morning class was Double Potions, which was an easy class as far as he was concerned. Black, Potter and Lupin were in the class, as was Lily, but he'd already resolved to ignore them. And he knew several excellent shield charms if they tried to interfere with his potion. Although he doubted any of them, with the possible exception of Lily, had the intelligence to do anything he couldn't fix.

He got there early, early enough to set up station on the far side of the room where he could see everything, and had a wall at his back rather than a desk.

Lily was the second person to arrive. It wasn't surprising. They'd always come early to Potions, back when they were friends, to have time to talk. Still, Severus felt his heart clench and his stomach twist as she walked in. She'd grown over the summer, and she'd spent some time in the sun, since her skin was lightly tanned and sprinkled with freckles, and her hair was the brilliant flame red it only got if she'd been out of doors a great deal.

He'd just steeled himself to turn away when she looked across the room and met his eyes. And smiled.

That smile froze him stiff. He couldn't breathe, couldn't blink. Couldn't respond as she crossed the room to greet him. "Good morning Severus."

He stared at her. He'd thought she'd completely ignore him. Or glare at him. Or make some cutting remark. Anything but this.

Lily frowned, but it was an expression of concern, rather than censure. "Are you all right?" She set her books down and moved closer. "I heard at the Prefect meeting that you'd been ill...are you running a fever?" She even reached up a hand to check.

He moved before he was properly aware of it, stepping back. He almost cursed himself for the movement, but instead managed to gather his wits enough for a response. "I'm all right now." Then the hurt he felt, the hurt he'd nursed through the brutal days of summer, roared up, and the next words came out before he could stop them. "I thought you weren't speaking to me." The tone was sharp and ugly, and he wished he could grab the words and stuff them back down his own throat as soon as he said them.

Lily winced. "I wasn't, last year. But I...I had some time to think, over the summer."

So had he. Far too much time.

Lily sighed, then met his eyes again. "I'd like to talk with you a bit. I really was worried, when I heard you'd collapsed. And I...I realized over the summer...we've been friends for years. It wasn't very fair of me to just dismiss you like that. And I shouldn't have joined in with Potter, just because you called me a name."

"I should never have called you that." The words whipped out of him. He hunched his shoulders. "And I meant...I didn't mean to call you that, Lily. I know...I know why you said what you did, but I'd never mean to say it to you. Not you."

Lily reached out, touched his arm gently. Severus lurched away as though the touch burned. He couldn't help it. His mother had used similar gestures, right before she...he cut that thought off.

Lily dropped her hand. "We need to talk, Severus. Even if...even if it's just to agree to disagree, or something. Meet me in the library after dinner?"

"If you like." Severus nodded. His heart was pounding so hard he thought he might need a Calming Draft just to prevent a heart attack. Or an stroke.

He watched Lily gather her books and move back to a station nearby, but a few tables over. He'd thought their friendship destroyed, and the idea that it might not be...he couldn't dare to hope, but that didn't stop anticipation from bubbling painfully in his chest anyway.

Just then, the rest of the class came in, including the Marauders. Severus immediately turned away and busied himself with setting up his equipment and his notes.

Somehow, he managed to retain enough focus to brew a perfect Draught of Living Death.

And, miracle of miracles, none of the Marauders tried anything to sabotage his work. No spare ingredients got sneaked onto his work table. No feet got extended to trip him when he went for equipment or ingredients he didn't have. No odd items were launched surreptitiously into his cauldron when Slughorn's back was turned.

He was beginning to wonder if Regulus had really terrified his brother into passing for a decent human being. Or if someone had dosed him with an extra large amount of Luck potion.

He was terrified to think that perhaps he was only dreaming, still trapped in a hallucination caused by his weakness following the Tenebris. The only thing that convinced him he was in reality was the toe he stubbed on the way out of the dungeons, and the fact that his dreams were never like this. High-flying fantasies where Lily was in Slytherin and they were a couple and he was Head Boy, or where he was receiving the Order of Merlin for his Potions work, or his spells, were what his good dreams looked like. Everything else...if he was lucky, he dreamed of simple nightmares, like getting mauled by Lupin. It was worse when his memories invaded his dreams and twisted together into the most horrifying versions of themselves.

After that was lunch. As with every meal since he'd woken up, somehow everything within easy reach was just the sort of food he'd want. It was heavier than his meals yesterday, a little more meat and bread, but not enough that it would make him ill or uncomfortable.

It was the first year at Hogwarts that he hadn't spent the first two weeks eating practically nothing, or on a diet of stomach soothers with every meal. He felt strange, with several good meals under his belt. More to the point, it was all so subtle...someone was obviously caring for him, and yet taking pains to make sure it was as unnoticeable as possible.

A part of it had to be the house elves, of course. But someone had given them their orders. And how would anyone know what kinds of foods he liked when he wasn't feeling well? He doubted Attwater could know. Lily was the only one who might, and when would she have gone to the house elves?

She had mentioned hearing that he was ill at the Prefect meeting...had Attwater told her? She could have gone to the house elves after, maybe.

At any rate it was the only explanation he could think of. And he'd be able to confirm it after dinner.

He attended his Ancient Runes class in the afternoon, then Charms. He was on guard throughout the whole of the Charms lesson, what with all four Marauders there. He half expected Black or Potter to try something, in spite of Flitwick's presence, but nothing happened. There weren't even any distracting or aggravating notes tossed his way. In fact, if he didn't know better, he'd think they were focused on the lessons, for once.

It was confusing, but he was grateful for the respite.

He spent the two hours before dinner working on his assignments. Twenty minutes before, he went to the dorm to put his books away, only to stop short.

The laundry had been brought back. The top uniform was the new one he'd given to the elves, clearly labeled with his initials. But the others…

They were the same size, and all decorated with Slytherin colors. At least, the uniforms were. They were all marked with his initials even. But they certainly weren't the clothes he'd sent to the elves. They couldn't be. Not even house elves and Reparo charms could do this.

All of them were new, or near enough that it made no difference. The whites were actually white, or at most a soft cream color. The socks were all fluffy and intact, no threadbare spots or holes or inexpertly darned patches. The blacks were dark, actual black, rather than worn out grays or blues. Even the undergarments had been replaced by articles that looked decent. Everything was the style and colors he preferred, everything was exactly the same as what he'd left for the laundry elves, except that it was in good condition. Even the ties had been traded out for neat ones that still had some shine to them.

He called for Skippy.

The house left popped into being a moment later. "Yes, young master Slytherin?"

He pointed to the clothes. "Did you do this?"

Skippy shook his head. "No. I's not be in charge of laundry. But laundry elves be having the same orders as Skippy, I thinks. Take care of young master Slytherin. Give him the things he needs. Prefect be saying so, and we be obeying prefects unless professors or headmasters gives us different orders, sir."

He was starting to wonder what Attwater was going to bill him for all this kindness. "And the food at meals?"

Skippy perked up. "Skippy has been in charge of that, yes. Skippy has very specific orders. Place certain foods closer to young master. Things he can eat. Good things. And provide potions, for health. Young master Slytherin needs to gain weight, recover strength. So Skippy provides good healthy food and potions for him."

He nodded. "Who told you what sort of things I could eat?"

"Skippy serves the Infirmary when students is hurt. Knows what the Nurse likes for her injured and sick students. Also, young Miss told Skippy what young master Slytherin might like to eat. All sorts of things for young master's stomach. Young Miss say she knows all young master Slytherin's favorites."

That had to be Lily. He'd certainly never told his own prefects what his favorite foods were. Or that he had a touchy stomach at times. Only Lily had ever known that. "All right. Thank you Skippy." The elf popped away, and Severus went down to dinner.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he forgot to keep an eye out. As a result, he was halfway across the Entrance Hall when he realized he was on a collision course with another group of students. His least favorite students in school.

Severus froze. So did Potter, Black and Pettigrew. Lupin wasn't with them, but there could be any number of reasons for that.

Severus palmed his wand, his entire body tense with anticipation. There was no way he'd make the first move, no way he'd invite their retribution with three-to-one odds, to say nothing of how the teachers would respond. But if they started with him…

Potter was the first to move. "Snape." He offered something that looked like a civil nod, then turned on his heel and went through the doors into the Great Hall. Pettigrew scurried after him. Black stood a moment longer, eyeing him, then turned away, following his friends.

Severus remained frozen where he was. Then he shook his head to clear it, digging his fingernails into his palm. It had to be a dream.

He felt the bite of his own nails, and when he raised his hand he saw ugly crescent marks on the palm, felt the sting of the injury.

It wasn't a dream. Potter and Black had actually turned down a perfect opportunity to taunt him, even hex him. There were no teachers in sight, and he hadn't come up with his dorm mates. They'd have few better opportunities. And instead…

Potter had been almost...polite. Black had at least kept his mouth shut.

He wondered if Regulus had told his brother more than he'd thought. Or perhaps someone else had given them a dressing down. He doubted it, what with the Headmaster's blatant favoritism. Why would anyone have taken the Marauders to task now? Though perhaps Attwater had done something?

That made the most sense. Attwater might have warned them off so his work wouldn't be wasted. Maybe.

Severus shook his head and went to dinner. He didn't want to be late for his meeting with Lily.

After dinner (another meal in which his favorites were somehow right next to his plate), he gathered his Potions, Arithmancy and Charms books, made an excuse about looking up something for an essay, and headed for the library. No one stopped him, though Avery sneered at him. Severus ignored him. Let Avery get by with just barely scraping an Acceptable on his assignments. He would do better.

Lily was already there when he arrived, sitting at the far back table that had been their special meeting spot, before they'd drifted apart. She looked up as he arrived, then smiled as he slipped awkwardly into the seat across from her. "Hello."

"Hi." Lily brushed a lock of red hair back. "I was almost afraid you'd change your mind."

"No. I wouldn't." He shook his head. "I...I almost came to your house over the summer, but I wasn't sure...you didn't answer my letter."

"No. I was still pretty mad at you. But like I said…I've had time to think, over the summer. I thought about a lot of things, and I decided that there were some things I wanted to ask you about."

Severus felt his gut clench. It was an effort to keep his seat. Still, if it meant Lily might forgive him… "You can ask me anything Lily. Anything you want."

Lily bit her lip, then spoke softly. "Last term, I accused you of wanting to join the Dark Lord and his followers. I wanted to ask you if that was really true. But...not like that."

"What do you mean?" Severus blinked.

"I mean that it's not the question I want to ask, after thinking about it." Lily frowned at the table. "Instead...let me put it this way. I know you've got good grades, Sev. So...if you were in...let's say Ravenclaw, and you had Potter's money and parents like mine, instead of parents who always fight, what would you do after school? What would you choose?"

"Why would you even ask me that? I've got none of those things." Severus winced internally at the growl in his voice, but thinking like that hurt. After all, it was only a fantasy. And as nice as it was to dream, sometimes, he had to live with what he had.

"Because I want to know."

Severus blinked, then sighed, closing his eyes. If he wanted any chance of salvaging his relationship to Lily, he might as well go along with her. Whatever she was thinking, she'd reveal it when she was ready.

What would he do? He'd been guided since he entered school by the likes of Malfoy and Avery and Rosier. But really, he didn't like some of the things they did. Some of what Avery and his friends called jokes were a bit too much like the things the Marauders did to him. But then, that's why he saw nothing wrong with it. After all, if Potter and his cohorts could get away with that sort of thing, why shouldn't the Slytherins?

But never mind that. His mind turned back to Lily's question. What would he do if he were in Ravenclaw, if he had all the Galleons he needed and a family that actually cared for him as more than a punching bag or worse?

After a moment, the vision rose in his mind, the carefully nurtured and cherished vision that had sustained him through all the long years before Hogwarts. The dream he still cradled in his heart, in the dead of night or after a bad fight with the Marauders.

 _He was an adult. His hair was still long, but it wasn't oily any more. Instead it was sleek and shiny, with perhaps the faintest hint of gray to make him look distinguished. He was no longer weed skinny and sallow, but slender and lightly tanned. He'd never be classically handsome, but he fancied he might manage to clean up well. His robes were new, crisp and sharp, over clothes that fit him properly and had no wear or patches or ugly stains. In his dream, he stood in front of other witches and wizards, all noted experts in their fields, and he spoke. He spoke of things created, a potion to his right sparkling in the light. He spoke of spells, his wand tracing flashing movements in the air. On the breast of his robes were embroidered words. Sometimes it was 'Potions Master' sometimes it was 'Master Alchemist', but the words didn't matter so much as the respect in the crowd's eyes._

"Sev?" The soft utterance of his childhood nickname startled him out of the vision. He blinked Lily's face back into focus, seeing the question in her eyes.

"I want...I want to research things. I know I could improve the Potion-making process. I have done. And I...you've seen me create spells. If I could combine the two...I'd want to do that I think. I've thought of going into Alchemy, but it's hard to find a mentor in the field. I'd settle for being a Potions Master and doing Spell-Crafting on the side. Maybe as a researcher, or an Unspeakable if I wanted to get Ministry support and funding."

"Do you want to do things that might hurt people?"

"No!" That response escaped him before he could think about it. "Why would you ask me that?"

Lily reached out and touched his hand, preventing him from leaping to his feet and storming away. "I asked because I've seen you hurt people, and I've seen you laugh at people being hurt. I wanted to know if it was because you really enjoyed it. Or if it was something else."

"I've only ever gone for Potter and his mates." Severus bit down hard on a sneer. "And you know it's never a fair fight with them."

"I know. But you laughed at what Avery did to Mary MacDonald, last fall."

Severus scowled. "And she laughs every time Potter and his mates have a go at me. Least, she does if she's there. She certainly sneers enough when they call me Snivellus, or slimy snake, or rubbish like that."

"But if it's only in revenge...why did you call me a mudblood last year?" Lily's eyes were troubled as they searched out his own.

"Because..." He swallowed hard, remembering that horrible afternoon. "I...I don't know. I...I was just...Potter had me upside down, and they were...I didn't do anything to them, and they ambushed me. Potter had my wand from me before I even had a chance. And Black...and then...they...you saw what they were doing...and I knew..." He bit his lip, looking away. "I knew I'd be in for it, no matter what. They'd already humiliated me. It'd only get worse, whether you helped me, or they stripped me. And I couldn't...I couldn't bear...I know what people would have said, what they have said, about you defending me. I couldn't bear it. I just...I couldn't. And...I wasn't thinking, except that I didn't want you to see me like that. Ever. I was so angry...I said the worst thing I could think of, to make you go away. It was stupid, and I hated it the minute I said it, and I never meant to say it, but...Salazar and Gryffindor both, Lily, you can't imagine what it was like, hanging there like that, with half the school laughing at me and Potter threatening to do...to do _that_ to me."

He shut his eyes tight, unable to believe what he'd said. He tried to stop, but the confession, the thoughts that had tugged at his mind all summer, every moment he hadn't managed to distract himself, poured from him. "Gods above Lily, you've no idea what it's like. You're smart and pretty and well-liked, and you've so many friends who are your friends just because. Not like me. People befriend me because I can give them things, like help with assignments and advice on potions and spells. No one in Slytherin would give me the time of day if I weren't good at my subjects. And no one outside the House will, either because they think Slytherins are evil, or because they're afraid Potter and his blokes would target them too. And then I go home...and you know what I go home to. They haven't changed, except to get worse. And it was just...it was just the last straw."

He forced his eyes open then, all the desperation in his soul tumbling out of him. "Don't you see, Lily? I don't...I don't think you're a Mudblood, and I don't care about blood and all that rubbish, but I have to talk and think like my Housemates. And who besides _His_ followers is going to help me? No one here cares. I haven't the money or the connections, aside from people like Lucius and Avery and Wilkes, to make my own way. What choice do I have?"

His voice cracked on the last words. He blamed it on his still turbulent emotions. It had only been two days since he'd woken, and the Fire was still sullen embers under his ribs. Between that and the confusing goings-on of the past two days, he felt...ragged.

"You have a choice." Lily's other hand covered his. "You have a choice if you want one, Sev. I know you don't believe it, and I understand why but...there are people out there who realize your worth. People who aren't would-be followers of the Dark Lord. If you really want another option Severus, I'll help you."

"How?" He swallowed hard on a lump in his throat. "How, if you won't even forgive me?"

"Because, listening to what you said...I do forgive you. I think I started to a few days ago, when I heard you'd been ill."

"Is that when you went to the Kitchen Elves and told them what to feed me?" Somehow, somewhere, he managed to find a crooked little grin. "I...I have noticed the past few days. I thought it was Prefect Attwater, but when I asked, the House Elves told me it was a 'young miss'."

Lily flushed. "When I heard you were ill, I thought...I wanted to help." She tugged away from him, but it was more embarrassment than distancing. "I went after the meeting."

"I thought so. I...thank you. I've been eating pretty well." It was Severus's turn to look away.

"In that case...will you forgive me? For taunting you? For joining in with Potter, even if I did walk away?" Lily's voice lost it's humor in a second, returning to solemnity. "And for...for not listening to you at the end of last term?"

"Of course I would." He'd never questioned that. "You don't have to do anything for that. But I...I do appreciate that you went to the kitchen elves. And the laundry elves."

Lily blinked at him. "Laundry Elves? I only suggested some foods to the Kitchen Elves."

Severus flushed. "Oh." He blinked. "I...someone replaced all my clothes. I thought, if you'd been talking to the house elves, that you might have said something..."

Lily shook her head. "I only talked to them about food."

Severus swallowed. "I guess I need to thank Prefect Attwater then." The sooner the better. He didn't like taking gifts without knowing the price tag.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Severus managed to pull himself together. "I've got my Charms, Potions and Arithmancy homework, and we've got some time before curfew, if you'd like to study together a bit." There were a thousand other things he wanted to say, but that was the easiest to get out.

Lily smiled at him. "I'd like that." She pulled out her own books. "In Arithmancy...I was having a bit of trouble with some of the equations from the text..." She started flipping through the book. Severus got out his own notes. Within five minutes, they both had their homework out. Within ten, they were working together like nothing had ever driven them apart.

Severus immersed himself in his Arithmancy notes, explaining his theories and listening to Lily's, and tried not to think about how long it would take for this to be broken.

He wouldn't let Potter and Black destroy this a second time. Not if they stripped him naked and hung him from the ceiling of the Great Hall with a sign calling him Snivellus, for everyone to see.

He wondered what Lily had meant about friends he didn't know and choices. As he turned a page in his book, to point out where he'd gotten part of his theory for the problem they were working on, he resolved to find out. Starting with talking to Attwater as soon as possible.

 *****ASiSF*****

On the other side of the shelves, Remus smiled. He'd asked Lily to allow him to monitor them, in case something went wrong, and she'd agreed. They both knew that Slytherin politics might intervene, or Severus himself. Severus required a careful touch.

He'd brought along his own textbooks as camouflage, and made sure to be set up well before Severus arrived. Fortunately, Severus had been so focused on meeting Lily that he hadn't even glanced his way.

He hadn't been surprised by Severus's outburst. Not when he'd already suspected much of what the other boy had said, regarding his emotions during the disaster and his in-House situation. Nor was he surprised that Severus hadn't told Lily about the Tenebris Inferno, or his injuries. Had he been in Snape's shoes, he wouldn't have mentioned it either.

He had, on the other hand, been surprised by Snape's ambitions. Alchemy was a rare field indeed. Though it made sense, with his talents. And with his passion and curiosity, the goal of being an Unspeakable was hardly surprising either. Though it was odd to think that being a Potions Master was actually low on Severus's list.

Then again, with the range of his skills, why would he want to enter a field that only utilized part of them? Remus wouldn't want to. In his case, options were limited because of his nature as a werewolf, but if he could do anything, he wouldn't limit himself to just Defense any more than Severus apparently wanted to be stuck with 'just' Potions.

He made notes about Snape's ambitions, then quietly slipped his things into his bag and prepared to leave. He waited until Severus and Lily began talking about Arithmancy theory, then slipped out of his seat and padded on quiet feet towards the library door. He didn't want to do anything to alert Severus to his presence, after all.

He had other research to do. And after two days of classes, he had a fair guess what textbooks Snape would need.

It was time to start phase two of their plan.

 _ **Author's Note:** Severus is awake! And things are patched up between him and Lily._

 _Yeah...it's not always going to be that easy, but poor Sev deserves a bit of a break..._

 _Next time: Severus talks with some people, and some people put more plans in motion._


	6. Chapter 6: Benefactors

**Chapter 6: Benefactor** s

Severus sought out Prefect Attwater the next morning after breakfast. He'd made sure to arrive early, so that he would be prepared when the older student was ready to leave. By the time Attwater arrived, he was halfway through with his own breakfast (he was surprised Lily had remembered his preference for oatmeal with a little cream and honey, but it was the perfect start to the morning). By the time Attwater finished, he'd left and taken up a place in the Entrance Hall to avoid questions from his Housemates.

He waited until Attwater emerged from the Great Hall with two other Hufflepuffs before he moved. "Prefect Attwater? I was wondering if I could speak with you."

Attwater saw him and nodded. "Certainly." He waved his two friends away, then followed Severus over to the disused classroom to the side.

Severus put aside the sneering thought that a Slytherin would have been more wary. If he'd been helped by a Slytherin, he wouldn't be in this position in the first place.

He waited until the door was closed. Attwater didn't put up any privacy wards, and Severus forced himself to follow the older Prefect's lead. "I've never formally introduced myself. Severus Snape, of Slytherin House."

Attwater looked him over with appraising eyes. "I know who you are. Although, I suppose formal introductions are in order. Jeremy Attwater, Hufflepuff." He held out a hand. Severus shook it, trying to keep himself from stiffening or flinching as he did. "I have to say, you look a lot better than you did a few days ago."

"I feel a lot better." Severus agreed. "I wanted to thank you for that. For the potions, and the care. There aren't…there aren't many who would have bothered."

"Well, it's a Prefect's job to take care of other students, and I'd be a poor one if I didn't. Besides, I'm not the type to stand by if someone needs assistance. Hufflepuff and Healer and all that." Jeremy shrugged. "So you're welcome, and don't worry about it."

"I appreciate that. But I was wondering about the clothes. I haven't much, but if you'll tell me the cost, I'll work on getting the money for you." He had a few Slytherin classmates he could ask for money, in payment of debts, and what that didn't cover, he could sell potions for. Slughorn let him work in the labs unsupervised these days, and it wouldn't be any trouble to brew a few things to sell to other students. It was how he'd paid for necessary supplies in the past.

"You don't owe me anything for that." Attwater shrugged again.

Severus stared at him a moment, then recovered. "I appreciate your kindness, Prefect Attwater, but I know that new clothing is not free. I'd rather pay for it."

"If you want to pay me back, then take care of the clothes. And your appearance in other respects." Attwater caught the disbelieving stare on Severus's face. "Look, Snape. I understand your position. But here's mine: This school is meant to be the premier school in Europe. That means we've a reputation to uphold. And while plain clothes for weekends are each student's responsibility, when it comes to uniforms and such, all students should be presentable. I don't know why your clothing was in the shape it was in, and I won't ask, but I believe that things like that should be taken care of by the school, if the students can't. Your Head of House ought to have made sure that you were taken care of, whether you needed a trip to Diagon or Hogsmeade because you couldn't go this summer, or you needed spare clothes out of the stores. Since it didn't look like anyone in your House had handled it, I did. And that's that."

"I see." Put that way, he understood. It wasn't the Slytherin way of thinking, but he supposed that to a Hufflepuff, who prized loyalty and solidarity, it made sense. "But all my clothing has been replaced. Not just my uniforms. So I still owe you something for the casual wear."

"No. You don't." Attwater shook his head.

Severus met his gaze in challenge. "And why not? You said yourself that casual clothes are meant to be the responsibility of the student."

"Because the welfare of the students is meant to be the responsibility of the Prefects and Professors. And your welfare has been neglected. I mean to put an end to that this year." Attwater's voice was firm.

Severus stared. "What?"

Attwater stared back, his gaze level. "You're a brilliant student, Snape. Everyone knows that. And everyone knows that you've been targeted for some pretty nasty tricks. And I've been with Madam Pomfrey, working on my Healer's training, since I passed the required O.W.L. You may not realize just how often you've been seen to, or how often you've been injured, but we have." His voice dropped. "I heard about the incident at the lake after the fact, but I was shocked you hadn't been in then. And I heard from Madam Pomfrey too, when you nearly got mauled by something last year. She wouldn't tell me what, but I was surprised you didn't wind up in the Infirmary longer."

Severus swallowed hard, ice in his belly. "If...if you're just feeling sorry for me..."

"I'm not." Attwater shook his head. "I don't know you, but I know enough. You'd hate pity, and I wouldn't fault you for it. Think of it as an apology, for not helping you more than I have done. The kind of shite you've put up with is something the Professors and Prefects ought to have done something about. And if a few new clothes helps, then that's a small enough price, all things considered." He smiled tightly. "Think of it as helping me assuage my conscience, so I can get on with my chosen profession without feeling bad, if you like. It's true enough."

A debt of conscience. He'd never heard of such a thing, but he supposed that if anyone would feel that way, it would be a Hufflepuff. More to the point, he was fairly certain that Attwater wasn't going to let him win this argument. "You...what is it you wanted me to do? You said the price was caring for myself?"

"Yes." Attwater looked him up and down. "You've been eating well enough the last couple of days from what I've seen. Keep that up. To be healthy you ought to have a good stone more on your frame, at least. And get Madam Pomfrey to double check the healing for those injuries. I did the best I could, and I left every potion I thought would be useful, but you should get her to look at them anyway, just in case I missed anything. And get some more sunlight, at least until winter comes. You're too bloody pale."

He'd have to see if he could find a place where the Marauders wouldn't accost him. But he would try, if only because he didn't want Attwater to rethink his generosity. "Anything else?"

"Keeping your hair and all neat wouldn't hurt. I know you're a Potions enthusiast, and Potions can be hard on hygiene, but I think you're smart enough to get around it, if you tried." Attwater smirked. "Prove me right on that, if you like. I've heard it said that you're a Potions genius. Come up with something and show it to me. That'll work."

Severus relaxed. Finally, something that felt...appropriate. A payment of sorts. It would be a challenge, but he enjoyed challenges. "I can do that."

"Good. Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" Attwater cast a quick Tempus charm.

He had class in five minutes. "No, I don't think so." He ducked his head in a respectful nod. "Thank you for your time, Prefect Attwater."

"You're welcome." The older student flicked his wand to open the door, then jerked his head at it. "Get to class Snape, before someone has to dock you points for being late."

Severus nodded and hurried away.

He'd have to talk to Slughorn about using the Potions classroom. He wanted to start his research as soon as possible, if only so Attwater wouldn't think he was slacking.

 *****ASiSF*****

Remus had been watching Severus since he entered the Hall. From the amount he ate, the House Elves in the kitchen were still following the suggestions he and Lily had provided, and it seemed to be doing Snape some good. He'd gained some color, and was starting to look a little less like a ragged scarecrow. The new clothes helped too, and they seemed to have helped Snape's self-esteem a bit. At the very least, he was sitting a bit straighter at the table.

He saw Severus track Attwater when the older prefect entered the hall, and how the Slytherin boy hurried through the rest of his breakfast and left, as Attwater finished his own meal. He ducked his head to hide a grin.

They'd expected Snape to confront Attwater, and he knew what Attwater would say to him. He wondered what Severus would think about Attwater's words. Hopefully, between the Hufflepuff and Lily, they'd be able to start softening that hard shell of suspicion and anger around Snape.

He wondered how Snape would take the next phase of their plans.

Between them, they'd sorted out all the classes Severus had. James and Sirius had gathered enough money to pay for the books, once Remus had gotten close enough to verify that Severus was in fact using second-hand books. One or two of them, his Potions text in particular, looked like they could have belonged to his parents. Or his mother, at least. They weren't in bad condition, of course, but Remus knew quite well how uncomfortable using second-hand books or outdated texts could be. Especially in subjects like Charms or Transfiguration, where things were often changing between new editions.

In the end, they hadn't just scraped together money for the textbooks. They had also gone looking in the library for books that might prove interesting or useful for Snape, given what Remus had overheard him saying. They wouldn't get them all at once, of course, since that would be too hard on the owls, and suspicious otherwise. Instead, they had planned out a timetable of deliveries. James and Sirius would alternate purchasing and selecting owls to carry the purchases (school owls for better anonymity), while Remus would write notes to accompany the parcels.

No doubt Severus would be highly suspicious of everything he received, but they intended to be careful. In time, they hoped he'd get used to the gifts. Remus fully expected Severus to try writing back to him, but that was no issue. In fact, he looked forward to it. For one, it would provide a way to prove their intentions, when Severus finally discovered the identity of his benefactors. For another, he suspected Severus would be an intelligent and engaging pen pal, and he hoped to learn more about him. Having discovered how wrong they'd been in their assumptions, all of the Marauders were curious to learn about the 'real' Severus Snape.

In the meantime, Lily would continue working with Severus, rebuilding their friendship, while the rest of them worked on a separate project.

They were going to find someone to mentor Severus Snape before the end of the year. Someone trustworthy, who wasn't a supporter of the Dark Lord, and would know how to take care of a boy who'd been through as much as Severus had. Someone who was willing to take a summer live-in intern or apprentice.

Remus was determined to look up Alchemists, while Peter and Sirius researched Potions Masters, and James wrote to his father about any Unspeakable contacts he might have, as well as the Prince family. They'd already vetoed Dumbledore, Slughorn and Flitwick, on grounds that Snape was unlikely to trust or respect the teachers who hadn't helped him.

Now it was just a matter of doing the research. And writing out the note to accompany the first of the books that Severus would receive.

 *****ASiSF*****

Getting Slughorn's permission to use the lab after classes was easy. Slughorn already knew of his skill with Potions, and he hadn't been at all subtle about his expectations for Severus's talents. Or about his expectations that he would share some of the recognition Severus obtained.

As if Slughorn had done anything for him. His talent was his own, and the ingredients he used were, often as not, things he provided. His equipment certainly was. And Slughorn hadn't ever bothered to notice his home problems or his Marauder problems. He was far too Slytherin to give the man credit he hadn't earned and didn't deserve, even for the sake of potential alliances later.

Severus had arranged to spend Saturday morning visiting the Infirmary, then the afternoon studying with Lily, but he'd decided to go ahead and start his new project Friday evening, after dinner. The Fire was mostly banked and under his control. He'd had several days of decent meals. Even better, the Marauders hadn't pranked him once. They hadn't even insulted him. He didn't expect that to last, of course, but he was going to enjoy the respite while he had it.

Actually, given that they hadn't pranked anyone so far, either they were dealing with schoolwork, or someone really had given them a talking to. Whoever it was must have put the fear of Merlin into them. It still wouldn't last, but he was glad that someone had seen through their charm and good looks.

He set that aside and turned his mind to the problem at hand. He'd brought the school shampoo, and the stuff he'd nicked, so that he could determine what ingredients were in it. It would at least give him an idea of what bases were used in hair products, as well as what didn't work to solve the problem.

In theory, he supposed he could just cast Impervious Charms on himself every time he worked on a potion. That had been his first avenue of research. But as it turned out, Impervious Charms didn't guard against everything, and that included fumes. Bubble-Head Charms might work, but keeping a potion on track required using all your senses, not just sight, and Bubble-Head charms would obscure his sense of smell. More than once he'd rescued a potion that looked right because it smelled wrong.

Then there was the fact that magic and potions tended to react in odd ways sometimes. Some potions ingredients didn't like certain spells, in the same manner that some ingredients required specific metals for the cauldrons, or the stirrers, or the knives to cut them. He didn't know as much as he would have liked about those reactions, since it was Mastery level theory, but he knew enough after some research to conclude that there was a reason Slughorn hadn't just spelled every student Impervious when they walked in.

Of course, there were similar problems with several hair-care products. The fumes could react with different ingredients in different ways, causing any manner of reactions.

He made a note of what was in the bath products he'd brought with him, then considered his options.

It might be best to start with ingredients that were stabilizers. Stabilizers were usually used to balance potions, and keep normally reactive ingredients from interacting as violently as they might otherwise. A stabilizer, mixed with a cleanser...that might have promise. And in a water, or water-soluble base...that had potential.

He vaguely recalled that he'd heard a housewife at the park telling her neighbor about the benefits of a lemon juice wash. He made a note of that. The acidity of lemon juice made it fairly reactive, but the reactions could be tamed with the right other ingredients. It also smelled pleasant.

On a hunch, he hunted out the 'Skowers Magical Mess Remover' that Slughorn kept for cleaning cauldrons. It was formulated to handle even the worst stains and disasters. It would likely be too strong for what he wanted. Still...most shampoos and hair products weren't strong enough to protect a brewers hair. He'd need something between the two extremes.

He worked for a good two hours, until it was nearly curfew, writing out different possibilities. That was something most people never understood. You had to plan and prepare before you started experimentation. He knew far too many students in the N.E.W.T level classes who still thought you could just implement an idea with no proper research or preparation. He was always meticulous and careful, though he had to admit that the state of his often haphazard notes wouldn't reflect that.

He made another few notes, about ingredients from the Muggle world that might be helpful. He might not like his Muggle father, but there was no sense wasting the advantages of a dual upbringing. Besides, Muggle solutions might not react as much with Potions fumes, and it was well worth trying. He'd heard some things about baking soda and vinegar...though he wouldn't want to smell like vinegar. But perhaps baking soda and lemon juice?

He returned to the Slytherin Common Room moments before curfew. There were some pointed looks, and a few questions, but he ignored both. Wilkes cornered him, having wanted to ask him about some Potions homework, but backed off when he said he'd been working on repayment for a favor. It was an unspoken rule of Slytherin House, after all. No one asked too closely about favors, not unless they wanted their own business to become public knowledge. And since Severus knew his housemates would have noticed his new clothes, it was a safe response.

He helped Wilkes with his homework, then retired to work on his own for an hour before he went to bed.

The next morning, he went to breakfast early, then to the Infirmary for his appointment with Madam Pomfrey. She fussed at him, but accepted his explanation about Prefect Attwater, then submitted him to a full medical exam. He'd rather have avoided it, but he didn't want Attwater to find out that he'd skimped on getting care. Though at least the intervening days had given him time to heal the burns, so Madam Pomfrey had no reason to ask about what had caused them. The bruises and welts from his father's beatings were almost gone too, and faded enough that he could convince her that it had been an accident, a little bit of a tumble.

He told her about his collapse, but passed it off as light-headedness, because he hadn't felt like eating, and hadn't slept. Since his medical scan did show him as a bit malnourished, she believed him. She already knew about his touchy stomach, anyway, so it wasn't a stretch. He told her about Lily's solution, and she confirmed his suspicion that someone had told the elves to give him nutrient solution, which he attributed to Attwater. He hoped he wasn't getting the prefect into trouble, but suspected that if Attwater had told the truth, then it would be fine.

Knowing Madam Pomfrey's temper, he'd get a scolding for not reporting a collapsed student, followed by a commendation for his actions in caring for him.

After his exam, the Head Nurse told him he would be on Potions, which the elves would continue to administer since that seemed to be working, for the remainder of September. She wanted him to gain at least two stone rather than one, since signs indicated he might have another growth spurt soon. Like Attwater, she recommended more sun and some exercise, while it was possible, then released him.

He returned to his dorm to work on his schoolwork a little more, then got lunch, then went to the library to find Lily at their favorite table. She greeted him with a smile. "How was your research last night?"

He shrugged. "Not so bad, I suppose. I've some ideas. But I was wondering if you could help me with some of it." He pulled out his notes. "See...I've been thinking that maybe some Muggle things would work, because they haven't any magic to react with the fumes and all. I heard a neighbor muttering about lemon juice..."

"That's a bit reactive though, being a citric acid. Besides...it's also used as a hair lightening product." Lily grinned at him. "I don't think you're trying to lighten your hair, are you?"

"Err...no." He doubted he'd have much luck, with the midnight black locks he'd inherited from both parents. "But if it were mixed with the right other things….I also had a thought about baking soda. Your mum swears by it as an odor neutralizer and a cleaning agent, I know..."

"That might be worth trying. I can owl her and ask about it. And perhaps some other things that might help." Lily scribbled a quick not on her own parchment. "It's worth a try. And I know the girls would love it if you could come up with something that neutralized the effects of potion fumes. Mary's always going on about how it ruins her hair."

"I've a lot of work before I'm ready to do any testing." Severus shrugged, then rolled up his notes. "Anyway, you said you had another question about the Arithmancy, and I had some stuff about the Ancient Runes homework..." He tugged the relevant books and notes out of his bag, and soon they were engrossed in their studies, exchanging ideas and explanations back and forth.

It was like they'd never been apart, and Severus was determined to keep it that way.

The rest of the weekend passed pleasantly enough. Severus studied with Lily until nearly dinner time, ate another full meal, then returned to his Common Room. He spent the evening working on homework, and helping those who needed it and were willing to trade him. There were a few subtle attempts to inquire about his new wardrobe and his new eating habits, as well as his newest research project. Severus dodged all of them, revealing only what he had revealed before. Eventually, the rest of them stopped asking.

Sunday morning he rose early for breakfast, then went for a long walk around the Black Lake. He'd always been an early riser, and he'd never needed much sleep. The air was crisp and biting, but pleasant rather than uncomfortable, now that he had clothing that could actually keep him warm. He found a comfortable outcropping of rock and stayed out until nearly lunchtime, enjoying the fall air while he made little, random notes on a spare piece of parchment. There was nothing particularly specific about the notes, just thoughts he'd had that he hadn't yet written down.

For the last hour, he practiced spells, everything from first year up, testing his power levels and his control. The Fire had burned down to embers, and soon the energy would be fully merged with his core. It wasn't an entirely comfortable thought, but he was resigned to it.

On his way back to the Castle, he thought about what he and Lily had discussed, Thursday night in the library. Specifically, his relationship with his fellow Slytherins.

He hadn't lied when he'd told her that he didn't care for 'blood purity' propaganda. He was a half-blood himself after all. Besides, it didn't take that much work to figure out the half-bloods and Muggleborn, and where they ranked in the school in terms of skill and power. It also didn't take much thought to see that most of them did far better than the pure-blood students. They were certainly more driven to succeed, not having family prestige and wealth to fall back on if they didn't make a future for themselves.

He hadn't lied when he'd told her he didn't care for hurting people either. He had a wicked temper, he'd never denied that. He had inherited the worst of both his parents in that area, including a fairly vicious streak when he was riled. And he had no problem with seeking vengeance for a wrong done to him, or with fighting back and fighting dirty if the situation called for it. But five years had taught him that he didn't particularly care for targeting someone just to target them. That was too much like what his father, the Marauders, and to a certain extent his housemates, had done to him.

He could defend himself, and would, but…well, he didn't mind reining himself in a bit. If there really was an alternative to following the Dark Lord, and if he chose to take that alternative...well, the Fire wouldn't help him much, and there was no sense feeding it.

Still, he did have to deal with his fellow Slytherins for another eighteen months out of twenty-four. If he wasn't careful, he could get himself in trouble on that front. Particularly with Avery, Wilkes and Rosier.

It was fortunate, given the way things were going, that he'd given himself such a heavy schedule. He'd be able to plead schoolwork to avoid a lot of trouble. The problem would be if they discovered his renewed friendship with Lily. He'd been harassed about his feelings for her before, and congratulated for breaking it off. If his dorm mates found out they'd patched things up...well, that might be a problem. He'd have to be careful.

He spent that evening preparing for his Monday classes, isolating himself with the excuse that he'd missed the first classes and didn't want to be too far behind. It was an acceptable enough excuse to get his housemates to leave him alone.

Monday and Tuesday passed quietly enough. Severus attended classes, made his excuses to the Professors whose classes he'd missed the week before, and worked on his assignments. He spent Monday night working on more of his theories for the Hair Protection Potion, as he'd marked it. Tuesday he met Lily for an hour before dinner, discussing their mutual Charms homework and some more ideas he'd had about the potion. After dinner he made himself visible in the Slytherin Common Room, to avoid unwanted attention.

Wednesday morning, however, things changed.

He was eating breakfast, his favorite oatmeal with some bacon on the side as protein, when an owl swooped down and landed almost directly on his plate.

Severus stared at it in surprise. He never got owl mail. His mother certainly never sent him anything, too concerned with incurring his father's wrath. No one else ever sent him anything. The only real correspondent he might have had outside the school was Lucius, or his fellows, but they relied on other Slytherins to pass messages, if they were important. Or made arrangements to meet in Hogsmeade, if it were worth a face to face meeting.

Severus studied the owl. It was a fairly generic barn owl, it's only identification the markings that labeled it a Hogwarts owl. It was carrying a rectangular parcel, on top of which was a letter, clearly addressed to him in neat handwriting.

"Oi, Snape. What's with the owl?"

"Just...something." He wasn't about to admit he had no idea why the owl was there. He deftly unfastened the parcel, gave the owl some bacon to get it to go away, and tucked the still-wrapped package into his bag. "Wasn't expecting it today is all."

"Sure. But I've never seen you get owl post before." Avery frowned at him.

Severus forced himself to shrug. "Well, things change. Besides, we're graduating next year, and I want to be ready. I'd prefer to start on what I want now."

"If you like. But there are...easier ways. Patronage, maybe." There was a gleam in Avery's eye that Severus knew, and the implications of his words were plain. "There are people who might sponsor you."

People like Lucius, and his Dark Lord.

Severus kept his face a bland mask. "That might be so, but what sort of Slytherin would limit themselves to only one option? Or depending on another? You might like that, but I don't intend to be that sort."

Avery's expression darkened. "Careful Snape. You wouldn't want certain parties to think you're rejecting their offers."

Severus sneered at the older boy. "If they're foolish enough to feel that pursuing multiple options is a rejection, then I'm not certain they are intelligent enough to be worth my time. Though I suspect the people you're referring to would appreciate my reasons for my actions. Unless...you meant to imply that Lucius is too foolhardy to understand the benefits of diverse approaches?"

Avery scowled, but there was no good answer to that and they both knew it. Severus returned to his meal, eating quickly. He wanted to find a place to open up the parcel in peace. And, with any luck, figure out who it had come from.

He finished his breakfast with time to spare and took his leave, making for an abandoned classroom halfway to his first class. Once inside he put up several Notice-Me-Not charms, cleaned off a desk with a quickly muttered spell, then sat down and pulled the package from his bag.

Several spells later he had to conclude that either there were no malicious spells on package or note, or that they were so obscure he was never going to find them anyway. He considered, then opted to open the package first, to see if that could tell him anything. He tore the paper away carefully, on guard for both damaging the content, and for any dangerous spells. Once the enclosed item was free he sat back, staring at it.

A brand new edition of the Charms book for his year. So new he could smell the ink and the leather of the binding. He flicked it open, feeling the hesitancy of a spine that had never been bent before, the crispness of pages that had never been marked, never been bent or torn or written on or subjected to the wear of book bags and classes.

He'd had to borrow Lily's book last night, because they'd been talking about new techniques that weren't in his mother's copy. It had been frustrating, all the more so knowing the favors he would have paid if he'd had to ask one of his housemates. And now…

He snatched up the letter and broke the envelope open, almost tearing it in his haste. There had to be an explanation, something. Someone whose debt he was now in, some sort of overture…

The letter was short, and to the point. And almost as confusing as the package itself.

 _Dear Mr. Snape,_

 _I have observed that your school materials, in particular your textbooks, are somewhat out-of-date. I do not say this to insult you, or to reflect poorly on you. However, I have taken it upon myself to set about rectifying the matter. Consider this particular text to be the first installment. Others will follow, though I have no particular schedule. If you should like a scheduled delivery, please owl me back your preferences, and we shall arrange something._

 _I know you are an intelligent and gifted student. I expect that you will use this and all other texts presented you to further your potential and skill. I look forward to seeing how your performance alters._

 _An Associate_

Severus stared at the letter for several minutes, trying to sort out what clues were there.

The formal address at the beginning and tone of the letter suggested a teacher or other adult figure. But the final salutation was one of equals, of sorts. It was the type of self-address that implied distant association, but on equal footing.

Lucius would never be so vague, not with this. He'd want Severus to know who his debt was to. The same could be said of most Slytherins. No Slytherin would make such a gift without making sure the favor could be called in. If it had been a Dark Arts text, he might have understood the subtlety, but then there would have been other clues.

He had few associates outside of school, and none he would expect gifts from.

He thought. It had to be someone close to the school, or at least someone who had access to the school owls. Someone who could get a hold of or find out his schedule. After all, they'd have to know he was taking N.E.W.T level Charms class to get him this book. And it had to be someone who had at least some moderate interest in his welfare.

There was a slim possibility that it was still a professor, in spite of the final address, but he couldn't think of a reason for them to be so coy. After all, it was a professor's prerogative to aid a student if they chose, and there was no reason to be shy about it. Unless it was someone who didn't want to be seen favoring a Slytherin. But then why would they make gifts to him? Why bother helping him at all? They certainly had done nothing for him in his first five years.

The likeliest suspects were Prefects. In particular, two specific Prefects, both of whom had shown a marked interest in his welfare over the past week.

Severus folded the note, stuffed it and the book into his bag, and left, resolving to think about it later. For now, he had Potions class to attend.

He managed to slip Lily a note while they were gathering ingredients for that day's potion, asking her to meet him in the library after dinner. The bright smile he received indicated she'd be there, and enabled him to turn his attention to correctly brewing Slughorn's latest assignment. The potion they were working on was a variant of a truth potion, tricky but not that difficult if you kept your mind on your work. By the end of class, Severus was confident that he'd managed it perfectly, though he'd also thought of at least two ways the process could be improved, and made notes to experiment with them. After he finished his work for Prefect Attwater, of course.

Waiting for the end of classes, and the end of dinner, was exhausting. He kept turning things over in his mind, rereading the note when he had a moment alone, committing it to memory. He was certain the handwriting wasn't Lily's, and it didn't match Attwater's handwriting from his previous notes, but still...who else could it possibly be?

Finally, the evening meal was over. Severus finished the last bite of food (he'd been eating more over the past few days, and thought he might even be gaining some weight) and left. He'd already made his excuses about needing some time in the library to look up some specific information on his Ancient Runes and Arithmancy homework (two classes that Avery, Wilkes and Rosier had no interest in). He'd even brought his textbooks to dinner with him.

He made it to the library early, well before Lily did. He claimed their usual table, then pulled out his Ancient Runes text, opened it to the page marked for their assignments, and looked up the notes he'd made on supplementary reading. He collected the relevant texts, then began to go over his work, double checking and pulling up references as needed. After all, Lily or no Lily, he did need to complete his assignment, and there was always a chance that someone would be checking on him.

Lily turned up 45 minutes later, carrying her own book-bag. "Severus."

"Lily." He offered her a wary smile, waiting until she sat down before casting a few privacy and Notice-Me-Not charms. If anyone came by to check on him later, they'd never think to look here.

Lily noticed the spells and raised an eyebrow at him. "Severus?"

He flushed. "It's just something to keep the Marauders away. And some of my Housemates. I don't want them spying on us."

Lily settled down in a chair across from him, concern creasing her brow. She reached out and caught his quill as he looked away, forcing him to look back at her. "Can I ask why?"

He knew what she was really trying to ask, and his flush deepened, burning hot under his skin. Almost as hot as the Fire. "It's not...I'm not ashamed or anything. It's not that. It's just...it's not safe. You know it's not. They thought I broke it off with you, and if people like Wilkes and Rosier, or Avery, found out different...well, one of us would be in for it." He took a deep breath. "They've eased up on me this term, thinking I've stopped associating with you. If they find out otherwise..."

"I understand." Lily released him.

Severus scowled. "I hope you don't, really."

Lily shrugged. "I admit, I probably don't understand what would happen to you if your dorm-mates found out about us being friends again. Slytherin and Gryffindor handle things differently. But..." Her tone hardened. "I do understand House rivalries Sev. I understand what it's like when everyone around you is convinced you're making a mistake by being friends with someone from a rival House. I understand how they can whisper and coax and try to change your mind."

Severus flushed again, wincing. "Sorry. I know you do. It's just...well, sorry is all."

Lily's tone softened again as she reached across the table and touched his hand again. "I know. It's hard."

"Yeah." Severus squeezed her hand gently, then pulled away, changing the subject as he did. "Anyway, I wanted to discuss the Runes homework with you, but before that, I wanted to ask you about something." He dug into his bag and pulled out the Charms book he'd received.

Lily blinked, looking at the new book. "Newest edition Charms book. It's a good copy." She ran her hand over the binding. "But I thought...you said before that you were using your mother's old book, and that was why you needed to borrow mine."

"I didn't lie. This came by owl this morning. With this note." Severus passed her the note he'd gotten.

Lily read it through. "Interesting." She glanced up at him. "And you don't know who sent it?"

"I don't. That's what's bothering me. I was hoping you might have some idea." Severus swallowed. "I thought maybe...since you'd been talking to the House Elves, you and Attwater, that it might be one of you, or you might have an idea who sent it."

Lily nodded. "I can see why you'd think that. But honestly Sev, I didn't have anything to do with this. My family paid for my textbooks and supplies this year, but I paid half out of my pocket money. Sort of a way to pacify Petunia." She grimaced. "Not that it did much good. Still...I've enough this term for some basic restocking of supplies and maybe a little splurge on Hogsmeade weekend, but...I couldn't afford this." She slid the book across the table toward him. "It looks like you've got a good friend somewhere."

"Maybe. But...people don't just give something for nothing." Severus sighed, putting the book back in his bag. "I just...I don't know what to do, Lily."

"Write a thank you note, at least. If you think it's important, ask them what sort of compensation they'd like. Aside from good grades, since they've already said as much in their note. And Sev..." She touched his fingers to get his attention. "I know that you've said Slytherins don't give something for nothing, and maybe not a lot of other people do either. But sometimes...sometimes they do. Try not to let it wind you up if it turns out to be one of those times, okay?"

"I'll try. And you're right. I do need to write a thank you note." Severus sighed. "Let's leave it for now." He offered her a weak smile. "I really do need to work on my Runes and Arithmancy homework. I know the N.E.W.T classes are supposed to be harder, but a four foot parchment on the variations of Elder Futhark runes when applied in offensive versus defensive wardings, and active versus passive spells is a bit much I think."

Lily laughed. "I can't argue. But at least you'll have an easy time with the Potions homework." She looked at the parchment she kept her notes on. "Five uses for each ingredient in the truth potion we made today, and how different combinations produce different results, excluding those where the result is useless, with extra credit if an original result or combination is produced." She grinned in mock-annoyance at him. "I'll bet you're halfway done with it already, aren't you?"

"More than." Severus found himself relaxing enough to smirk back. "I thought of three or four variations while we were working in class today." Lily sent him a half-hearted glare, and he laughed. "There's a couple that were pretty easy to figure out. I'll share if you'll help me with the Arithmancy assignment, and double check my Runes." He knew more about Runes than he wanted to admit, but he wasn't about to write up what he'd learned from his mother, much less how he'd learned about it. No doubt the Ancient Runes Professor would run to Dumbledore if he started describing things like the Fire ritual in his assignments.

And Dumbledore would probably take it as a sign he was going bad. Even if he didn't, the headmaster wouldn't bother to intercede for him. Dumbledore had proved pretty well last year that Severus was unimportant to him.

Lily grinned at him. "You have a deal."

Severus pushed away thoughts of Dark Rituals and the Headmaster and grinned back. "Let's get to work then." Smiling, the two of them bent to their assignments.

By the time they left, fifteen minutes before curfew, Severus was confident he had enough material to convince his housemates about his studies, to say nothing of getting an O or an E on his homework.

He spent half an hour fielding questions (mostly from other Slytherins who were having the same problems with the Potions homework that Lily had), then went to his dorm and shut the curtains around his bed. It was only after he'd prepared himself for sleep that he allowed his thoughts to return to the mysterious textbook.

He believed Lily when she said she hadn't had anything to do with it. He could spot a lie, and she'd been honest. Besides, she'd approached him about repairing their friendship, so she'd no reason to hide something like that.

He didn't think Attwater was involved, because the Hufflepuff Prefect had no reason to hide his identity, but then again...Attwater knew about his pride, after their discussion about the clothes and the healing. And Attwater cared about the appearance of the school and it's students. And giving without expectations seemed a very Hufflepuff thing to do.

Severus rolled over and shut his eyes. He'd ask Attwater about it first thing in the morning.

And if the Seventh Year Hufflepuff wasn't involved, he'd take Lily's suggestion.

He'd write his benefactor a letter.

 _ **Author's Note:** The plan has begun!_

 _Next time: Severus writes a letter...and gets one back..._


	7. Chapter 7: Exchange of Missives

**Chapter 7: Exchange of Missives**

Severus woke and left for breakfast early, as he had the previous week. This time, however, he lingered in the Entrance Hall, waiting for Attwater. When the Seventh Year finally emerged from the passage to Hufflepuff dorms, Severus made his way over. "Prefect Attwater...might I request a moment of your time?"

Attwater nodded and followed him to the same classroom they'd gone to before. "What is it?" The prefect's voice was rough, sleep-laden and just the faintest bit grouchy.

Severus dipped his head in respect. "My apologies. I won't take much of your time. I just wanted to know if you knew anything about a particular package I received yesterday." He brought out the Charms book and attending letter. "I know the handwriting isn't yours, but given our previous discussion, I thought you might be involved. Or at least know something about it."

Attwater took the note and read it, looking a little more alert. Then he shrugged and handed it back. "I can see why you'd think I'd know about it, but I didn't send this to you, Snape, and I don't know who did." He tilted his head, looking at Severus again. "It looks like someone wants to be friends with you."

"Then why would they hide their identity?" Severus scowled as he looked at the note.

Attwater actually chuckled. "Honestly Snape...I'll grant you've had a rough time of it, what with those Gryffindor fellows after you and all, but even without that...you've a reputation. I did some listening around after I cleaned you up. Word says you're bright, scary talented, but also a bit of a loner, with a sharp attitude and a sharper tongue. Rumor has it that you take to making friends like most people take to screaming mandrakes or Acromantulas, even if you are insanely loyal when someone gets past that prickly shell of yours." He shrugged again. "It might be they just want to make friends with you before they actually introduce themselves, to avoid some of your temper."

There wasn't much he could say to that, though why anyone would bother approaching him for friendship now, in Sixth Year, when they hadn't bothered the previous five, he had no idea. He doubted, with the neatness of the handwriting and the salutation, that it was a First Year.

Attwater shifted his weight. "Anything else? Because we both need some breakfast before class."

He considered mentioning his work on the project Attwater had set him, but he preferred to give updates when he actually had progress to report. "No. Thank you for your time." He dipped his head in another nod of respect, which Attwater returned, then followed the prefect back out of the classroom and into the Great Hall.

Avery questioned his entrance with the Hufflepuff, of course, but Severus had expected the question and had his answer ready, replying that Attwater had given him some assistance and he was working on repaying it. The answer earned him some derision, but that was nothing new.

He ate breakfast quickly, then dashed off to the owlery, to pen a brief note, which he then tied to the leg of a random school owl to be sent. He was tempted to place a Tracking Spell on the bird, but he didn't have time, not with class about to start. He settled for launching the bird, then racing down the stairs towards his class, glad he'd recovered enough to have some stamina back in his body and hoping he'd not run into the Marauders on the way.

Luck was with him. He made it to class with no obstacles, not even an unruly staircase, and slid through the door and into his seat a minute before the start of class.

He wondered what his mystery benefactor would say when they received his reply.

 *****ASiSF*****

Remus wasn't surprised when Lily informed him that Severus had asked her about the Charms book. He'd been expecting it. In fact, they'd planned to wait a week or so before the next delivery to give Severus time to air his suspicions and relax.

None of them were surprised the following morning when Severus entered the Great Hall behind Prefect Attwater. It made sense that Severus would speak to the Prefect who had supposedly taken care of him. Remus hadn't told the older student about their plans with the textbooks, simply because they weren't part of what he wanted Attwater to cover for them. After all, they had to have something to allow them to make peace overtures.

Sirius and James had been getting restless, wanting to play a prank. Remus had finally suggested they do something lighthearted and ridiculous...to the Gryffindors. Sirius and James had agreed, with the caveat that they include the Ravenclaws, or the Hufflepuffs. No Slytherins, since they were making it clear they'd sworn off Severus and Regulus, and didn't want to raise suspicions among the rest of the Snake House, but someone other than the Gryffindors was to be included.

Remus had agreed to include one of the other Houses, then sent a note of his own to Attwater, as a friendly and respectful warning.

Now, they were just waiting for an optimum time. And for Severus to make his next move. They didn't have to wait long for the latter.

Remus returned to his dorm after his last class to find a school owl with an unmarked note. He untied the note, gave the owl some of James' owl treats, then unfurled the scroll.

The letter was short and to the point, and it made him smile.

 _Esteemed Associate,_

 _I am gratified to have piqued your interest, and to have been a recipient of your generosity. I shall, of course, make full use of the item enclosed with your missive, as I see no point in refusing to do so. However, I confess that I should find myself even more gratified if I knew the name of my benefactor, as well as the expectations conferred by such generous patronage._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Severus Snape, of Slytherin House_

Remus laughed softly. Really, the letter was just what he might expect from Severus. Formal and straightforward. It was interesting, however, to note that Severus's writing showed more sophistication than his speech patterns. From the rows with the Marauders and the times he'd overheard Severus speaking, to Lily or someone else, he'd heard that Severus spoke with a rough accent, even struggling to articulate his thoughts at times. But the writing had a vocabulary and a degree of elegance that matched Sirius and James, at least when they were trying to be neat.

He wondered about the difference, and how it had come about. He also wondered how it had influenced Snape's interactions with his housemates. Or how it had been influenced by them. From what little he knew of Slytherins, the rough accent, as well as the worn clothing of his previous years, must have placed him at a disadvantage. Perhaps Snape had honed his written skills in an effort to rise above it. But then, why wouldn't he develop his speaking skills as well, to better imitate the polish of his more prominent housemates?

Logically, there were a few reasons. One, that he did it to maintain at least a pretense of subservience, for people like Avery and Rosier, or Malfoy before his graduation. Or two, that there was another reason, some situation that required him to maintain his older speaking patterns. Such as spending his summer holidays with a father who, from what they'd seen, regularly assaulted him. Or, it could be simply that Severus was like Peter and had trouble with nerves when he was speaking. Not that Remus had ever seen evidence of that in five years of altercations between the Marauders and Severus, but still...it was possible.

Remus put his speculations aside. It really didn't matter why Severus spoke one way and wrote another. It was interesting information, and he might get an answer someday, but for now he needed to concentrate less on that and more on how he was going to respond to the letter Severus had sent him. He considered waiting until they sent their next parcel, but he wanted to strike up a relationship with Snape, and only communicating with the deliveries would reinforce the idea that it was a matter of patronage, which seemed linked in the Slytherin's mind with debt, or at least obligations.

No. He'd answer the letter promptly.

He'd also have to thank Lily and Sirius for the Charm they'd invented to make sure that owls meant for him wouldn't come to the Great Hall. He was fairly certain that Severus would make at least one attempt to find out who was sending him mail, and it wouldn't do to have his cover blown too early.

Remus stored the letter in his bedside drawer and went down to dinner, still contemplating his reply.

 *****ASiSF*****

Severus wasn't sure what he was expecting from his unknown benefactor. A list of demands, perhaps. A refusal to reply. Money. He'd already asked around about the cost of the book, and knew how much he owed whoever had sent it. Of course, he'd also already glamoured it to look like his old book, so none of his housemates would get suspicious.

He wasn't expecting the owl that dropped a thin parchment scroll by his plate the next morning, but he wasn't overly surprised by it either. He picked up the scroll and pocketed it before anyone else could comment and went back to eating his breakfast. He'd decided to try eggs and toast and bacon and sausage this morning, just to see if his stomach could handle it. He was still drinking the tea that had been thoughtfully provided for him, but he felt better than he had at the start of term, and was hoping he'd be able to progress to a heavier and more balanced diet soon. He needed to put weight on his frame, particularly if he wanted to maintain his growth. Since he didn't want to wind up shorter than Potter, he had every intention of eating well enough to keep growing, now that he'd started.

He finished breakfast and left early, getting to the Potions classroom with plenty of time to spare, and therefore plenty of time to read the letter that had been sent to him. He unrolled it and read through it twice, scowling.

 _Dear Mr. Snape,_

 _I appreciate the courteousness of your reply. Sadly, I am afraid I must decline to provide my name at this time. While I know enough about you to be sure that my contributions will not be wasted, I would prefer to know you better before revealing my identity, and I would prefer that you know me better as well. I understand this may be quite vexing for you, however, I beg your indulgence of this whim. Consider it a test of your patience, if you will. Or perhaps, if you should prefer it, a test of my trustworthiness. No doubt you fear that, having the advantage of your name, I shall abuse it, but I shall not. I ask only that you give me time to prove that to you._

 _As for the expectations conferred by my patronage, as you put it...I have none in particular, unless one counts the furthering of your academic excellence. However, if you should require some sort of expectation to soothe your mind...then perhaps you might take this into consideration. I am aware that a young man in your particular situation (or at least so much as I know of it), has limited choices after Hogwarts. I wish to expand those choices, and give you an opportunity to seek after new avenues of furthering your goals. Or, if I might be indelicate...I am aware that you have had a difficult time in school, and that those among your peers who have given you the most support urge you to follow a certain individual of a somewhat dangerous persuasion. I wish to convince you that there is an alternative to said individual, and I find it easier to make my case through actions and letters than in conversation._

 _In light of these facts, I look forward to our continued correspondence._

 _An Associate_

Severus scowled and just barely refrained from crumpling the note in his fist. With a snarl, he folded it and shoved it into his bag, pulling out his supplies for class instead.

Lily walked in as he was setting up his cauldron, and immediately noticed the expression on his face. "Sev...are you all right?"

He grimaced, then shook his head. "Tell you after class." The rest of the sixth year Potions students would arrive soon, and he didn't want to risk the Marauders overhearing what he said.

"All right." Lily nodded and moved to her own work-station.

Fortunately, they were brewing the Draught of Peace for that class. That was a potion Severus knew well, and it wasn't particularly difficult, not by his standards. Although, it was harder than usual to keep his focus. He kept thinking about the letter.

The writing patterns were those of someone educated, but given that he was in a school, that didn't help much. Whoever it was clearly didn't support the Dark Lord, given their references at the end of the missive about wanting to present him with an alternate path. They knew something about his time at Hogwarts, which reinforced his impression that they were a student or a teacher. At the very least, they had contact with an older student or a teacher.

But who would know that he might be open to an alternative to the Dark Lord? Hell, if it weren't for Lily and Prefect Attwater, he wasn't sure he'd care. And if they did have access to the school, then why hadn't they done anything in his first five years? Merlin knew, he could have used good textbooks last year, when he was studying for his O.W.L tests.

Then again, that might be why they preferred to remain nameless. They hadn't helped him before, and knew that he'd scorn them now. That was likely what they meant by proving themselves with letters and actions first. He scowled.

He finished his work, cleaned up his station, then lingered, ostensibly taking notes while in reality he waited for Lily. To his relief, most of the students, including the Marauders, left as soon as they were done and had copied out the homework assignment. Lily, on the other hand, seemed to sense he was waiting for her, and started taking notes of her own.

Finally, it was just the two of them. Severus gathered his notes. Lily packed her bag, and the two of them fell into step as they left the classroom.

Lily waited until they were well up the hall before breaking the silence. "Severus?"

"I sent the reply you suggested, and I got another of those letters." He rolled his free shoulder. "It says they want to get to know me better, with letters, and they implied that they want me to avoid the Dark Lord."

"Well…" Lily hesitated, then spoke softly. "You were planning to try, weren't you? So this could be a good thing for you."

"I...I don't know." Severus swallowed, all too aware that there was nothing to keep someone from overhearing their conversation. And, being in the dungeons, it was likely to be a Slytherin. "I...I guess I'll see how it goes."

"Will you write back?" Lily glanced at him.

"I think so. I want to see what other information I can get, at the least." Severus let her go first up the last staircase to the Entrance Hall, then caught up with her. "I've got to be in the Common Room tonight, but maybe...meet me Saturday?"

"Sure." Lily smiled, then pushed the door to the Great Hall open. Severus followed her, feeling the rumble in his stomach that had become familiar in the past week or so as his appetite revived.

He was contemplating how to respond to the latest letter when a rough elbow jolted him out of his thoughts. "Oi, Snape."

Severus sighed and looked up at Avery. "Yes?"

Avery scowled at him. "Saw you walking in with that Gryffindor mudblood. I thought you came to your senses and split with her last term."

"We left Potions at the same time." He shrugged. "It happens."

"Yeah, but you looked a little too happy about it." Avery gave him a pointed look. "I thought you'd wised up. Don't tell me you've gone back on that."

Severus winced internally, though he kept his face expressionless. "If you must know, I need some help catching up in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, and Charms. She agreed in return for some Potions tutoring."

Avery's scowl didn't fade. "There are plenty of Slytherins who could help you."

"I'm aware. But consider this." Severus met Avery's glare with a cool look that he hoped masked the unease within him. "If I asked a Slytherin for help in three subjects, I'd owe three sets of favors for the trouble. With the Gryff girl, I can pay all of those with just one return, the Potions tutoring. It's much simpler. Besides...she's useful for keeping tabs on those idiot Marauders. I made a show of apologizing and all...if she can keep them away from me, then it's worth the investment. I don't need any distractions from my studies." He let a faint sneer curl his mouth. "I can act friendly without meaning it. And one doesn't have to like someone to use them, after all."

Avery studied his expression, then shrugged, though his glower didn't lift. "Just remember Snape. You remember her place, if you want to keep yours with us. And if you want to keep the options of patronage we offer you."

"I know her place and mine well enough, thank you." Severus bent his head and turned his attention to his food. He wasn't hungry anymore, but he knew he needed to eat.

His place. Barely tolerated half-blood, respected only for his talents in certain subjects and his mother's dark rituals, that was his place. And for all Avery's hints of patronage, none of them were exactly leaping to shield him from the Marauders.

He couldn't help thinking of the offer in the letter he'd received. The subtle hints about other options. He wasn't inclined to pay them much mind at the moment, not when he knew so little about this 'Associate', but if there was some option out there, better than kissing up to Avery and Malfoy and the like...well, he wouldn't make his decision too soon. He'd already made a point of keeping his options open, he saw no point in denying himself any possible method of advancement.

Of course, he fully intended to reply and see what more he could learn about his mystery correspondent.

He spent the rest of lunch composing his reply in his head.

 *****ASiSF****

Remus had been playing close attention to Severus. He'd seen the Slytherin youth receive his letter. He'd seen Severus leave early, and he'd seen the scowl when he entered Potions that he suspected meant Severus had read the letter as well, and wasn't pleased about the contents. Which was what he'd expected after all. After all, Snape had every reason to be suspicious.

On that note, he wasn't particularly surprised to find an owl, and a note, on his bedside table the following morning. He took the owl before it could hoot too much, gave it some more treats he'd cadged from James, and opened the letter.

Again, it was short and to the point.

 _Esteemed Associate,_

 _I suppose, having been the recipient of your generosity, that I cannot complain too much about the restrictions you wish to impose upon it's implementation. Likewise, your suggestion regarding alternatives upon completion of the Hogwarts curriculum has been noted, though I cannot fathom how you intend for anonymous correspondence and a text or two to influence the choices that are available to me. However, I suppose you have this year and next to demonstrate your meaning._

 _You have said that you wished to know me better, and that you would wish to extend the same courtesy of information to me, to further our introduction, unusual as it is, to each other. That being said, I should hope that, if you will not give me your name to properly address you by, then you will at least permit me the freedom of asking questions of you._

 _Sincerely_

 _Severus Snape of Slytherin House_

Remus chuckled. He was impressed at how Snape could manage to be polite, subtly caustic, and almost Gryffindorishly direct all in one missive. He'd have to see if he could learn that skill.

"Hey Moony." James stumbled over from his own bed, blinking sleepy eyes. "What are you reading at this hour?"

"Yeah." Sirius staggered up behind him. "It's not even time for breakfast yet, Moony old man." He yawned, running a hand through sleep-tangled hair.

"Letter from Snape." Remus grinned. "He's been writing me back ever since we sent that first package to him." He considered a moment, then extended the letter. "Have a look."

James blinked, then passed the note to Sirius while he fumbled snatched his glasses and fumbled them onto his nose. He blinked again as his vision adjusted, then craned his neck over Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius finished reading it with a low grumble. "Snape writes like he's got a stick up his arse, or a professor looking over his shoulder."

James nodded. "Yeah. I haven't seen anything written like that since I read through my dad's letters in his office one day. He writes like he thinks you're going to grade him on it. Or something." He nudged Sirius, and Sirius handed the letter back.

Remus folded it carefully and put it away. "I'd noticed, but I'm not surprised." He shrugged as he flung back the covers and climbed out of bed to begin his morning routine. "He doesn't know me. For all he knows, I might be an adult, a teacher, or a prefect. Well...I am the last one, but...the point still stands." He rummaged in his trunk for clean robes and a shirt and pants. "Besides...can you imagine how the Slytherins would act, if he didn't have good penmanship?"

Sirius grimaced. "Probably like my mother and brother do." He shivered, like a dog shaking off water. "Think he'll ever really loosen up?"

Remus shrugged into a clean shirt. "Maybe. It'll take a bit, if it ever happens. He may just be used to writing like that. In any case, we'll see."

James had already turned away to collect his own clothing. "Are you going to reply now, or wait until we send that next package?"

"Oh, I'll reply today. But maybe not at breakfast. I might leave it until later. Dinner or something. Or tomorrow morning. I don't want him to get too suspicious." Remus tucked his shirt in and did up his buttons, then glanced over to the bed where Peter was sleeping. He sighed, straightened his clothes a bit, then stalked over to shake his friend's shoulder. "Peter. Wake up, or you'll be late for breakfast." The other boy didn't move, so Remus bent down until he was an inch from Peter's ear. "WAKE UP!"

Peter jerked wildly, almost rolling off the bed. "Wha...Remus?"

"Sorry. I tried to be nice. But you weren't getting up. It was that or an Aguamenti to the face." Remus turned back to finish getting ready. He could feel the low level stiffness that was the first herald of the approaching moon. It wouldn't hurt for another few days or so, but he knew the moon was waxing. He could also feel the irritable itch at his nerves, the vague restlessness that surfaced as the wolf began to wake.

Remus paused in tying his tie as a thought brought him up short. Severus knew about his 'furry little problem'. Snape also knew that Remus had to have seen something of his condition, and that he was a prefect. The Slytherin would definitely notice if he stopped all correspondence for the days of the full moon. And that might just give him away too soon, even if the Marauders were the last people that Snape would expect generosity from.

He could write a letter beforehand, but Snape might notice if the letter didn't match with the ones that had come before. If there were questions left unanswered, or the reply wasn't quite what it should be.

The best bet, at least for this full moon, was to send his the letter with the next book they planned to send. Then the letter could be excused for being vague, since it was accompanied by a parcel. He'd have to sort out a method for dealing with later letters though.

Perhaps he could teach James or Sirius the spell to forge his handwriting...Lily would be a better choice though. Lily was responsible enough not to abuse the skill, and she might be better able to manage the style of correspondence he preferred. Although, since Snape seemed willing to discuss the letters with her, that might complicate matters.

He'd have to think about it more later, and likely after the full moon. In the meantime, he had breakfast to eat, classes to attend, and a letter to reply to.

Remus scooped up his bag and followed his dorm-mates down to breakfast, already considering his reply.

 *****ASiSF*****

Severus wasn't particularly surprised not to receive a letter the next morning at breakfast. He'd sent his owl after dinner the night before. What did surprise him was how much he'd actually wanted to get a letter. He'd only exchanged four letters with his mystery benefactor all told, and he saw no reason to be so interested. He hardly knew anything about he individual. In fact, he wasn't even sure if the other was male or female, adult or student.

He spent his breakfast watching the owls that fluttered around the Great Hall, and convincing himself that it was a matter of curiosity, nothing more. He wanted to know who he was beholden to, and that was the limit of his concerns. If they considered him too impertinent for demanding answers, then he'd appreciate the new Charms book and think no more on the matter.

He kept his mind off the letters for the rest of the day by focusing on his schoolwork, and on avoiding Avery's watchful gaze. The other Slytherin was still suspicious of him, and Severus was glad he'd decided not to meet Lily before Saturday. Saturday morning Avery would be in Quidditch practice, and it would be easier to slip away. Besides, he'd established a reputation of doing his homework early, and with his current workload, no one would be surprised that he'd retreated to the library for some peace and quiet.

The next morning at breakfast, another letter was dropped next to his plate. Severus scooped it up before anyone else could see, depositing it in his study bag. He finished his oatmeal, bacon and eggs quickly, then made his way to the library. He settled himself at his usual table and, after checking there was no one else there, cracked the seal on the letter.

This one was short, much shorter than the other two.

 _Dear Mr. Snape,_

 _You are of course welcome to make any inquiries you like. While I shall not divulge my name at present, I am willing to answer other questions you may have. That is an essential part of getting to know one another, is it not?_

 _I await your questions. And likewise, hope that I shall soon be able to look forward to your replies to my own._

 _An Associate_

Severus read through the note, blinking at the terseness, then rolled it back up. He didn't need Lily's help to reply to this. After all, his first question was clear.

He pulled out a small roll of parchment and penned out a quick response before putting it in his bag to send later, after his study session with Lily had ended.

Moments later, Lily came around the bookcase. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled, moving his books aside so she could sit on the far side of him. It helped camouflage who he was with, should there be other Slytherins spying on him. Avery wasn't above setting some of the young years to watch him after all. "How are you?"

"Doing well, so far." Lily made a face. "But we have so much homework...I don't know how we're supposed to remember everything for our N.E. if it's going to be like this for two years."

Severus shrugged. "I expect we'll have to do some serious revision next year. But..." He flushed, his ability to speak his mind fading as it always did when he was with her. "I'm sure you'll do brilliant, Lily. You're good at magic and all..."

Lily smiled gently at him. "I'm sure you'll do great too. You're pretty good yourself."

Severus shrugged. "With some things. Defense and Potions. But you're better at Charms, and I'm not so great at Transfiguration. And I'm only average at Runes and Arithmancy…"

"That's not true. You're good. You just have trouble explaining things sometimes. Besides, I know you. How often have you had trouble on an assignment because you figure out halfway through how something might work differently or be improved?" Lily seized his hand. "I know it can be tough Sev, but...you've created your own spells. Attwater asked you to create a whole new Potion for him, and it didn't even phase you. And I know you've been practicing Wandless and Wordless magic in your spare time. Can't you see how incredible that is? You're only 16, after all."

Severus ducked his head, hiding behind the curtain of his long hair. "Maybe. Still, I've got a lot I need to improve on."

"Then we should get started." Lily grinned and pulled out her books. "So, if you're concerned about Charms...shall we work on that first?"

"That or Transfiguration, yeah." Severus nodded, pulling out his own books. "Some of these laws...The Gamp Law of Limits...I know what it says, but I'm trying to figure out how it applies to diverse branches..."

"Hold on...I saw a book here the other day that gives a more concrete reference..." Lily stood up and darted away, into the Transfiguration section of the library. Severus watched her go, thinking.

He wanted to be better. He wanted to believe Lily was right about his skills, but he couldn't help seeing where he needed to improve. And while he'd never say it to her...he wanted to be good enough to match Potter in every subject. Not just the ones he was naturally gifted at. He wanted to be good enough...he wanted to prove he was good enough, to know in his own mind that he wasn't dismissed by teachers and students alike because of his own faults, but because of theirs.

And, in the deepest corner of his mind, where he could hardly admit it to himself, he knew that he wanted to show his unknown benefactor that he _was_ improving. That he was using what he'd been given. It might still all be a cruel joke on him, in the end. But until that was proven, he'd show whoever had finally decided to help him that he was worthy of their consideration. And when he finally identified them, he'd be able to hold his head up, even if it was a cruel joke.

Lily came back, lugging not one but several books. Severus stood to help her get them on the table, set half in front of each of their seats, then flipped the top one open to search for information he could use. Lily settled in beside him with her own books, and ten minutes later they were engrossed in a low-voiced debate on the merits of two different theories, and all thoughts of future plans or possible pitfalls were forgotten.

 *****ASiSF*****

Remus had to admit, the nagging itch of waiting for Snape's response was almost enough to distract him from the tingling restlessness the waxing moon inflicted on him. Almost.

He spent most of Saturday working on his homework, and trying not to think about the full moon, or letters, or his companions. He still hadn't decided whether he could forgive or trust them enough to have their company for the full moon. After all they'd done to Snape, he almost felt that a couple evenings of ripping himself to shreds would be justified. A sort of punishment, even if Snape would never know he had endured it.

In truth, the problem lay mainly in his relationship with Sirius. Sirius had always been one of the main instigators of their feud against Severus. He'd been the one to start the incident at the lake last year. And, apparently, he'd willingly betrayed Remus's secret, simply as a way to 'prank' Snape, to get back at him for being curious. Which could be considered hypocritical, considering how curious they had been about his disappearances. And how many rules they had broken, both in discovering his secret and in their reaction to it.

And, now that he was no longer making excuses to himself, he could admit that Snape – Severus – had a valid point. He was dangerous when he transformed. And what they'd done, even though they hadn't been caught, and no real harm had been done, had been reckless. He could have hurt someone. And if James and Sirius, particularly Sirius, had grown so complacent as to reveal his secret so easily, then next time someone might truly get hurt.

He might be too ashamed of his failings to admit them to Dumbledore, and he might be too loyal to his friends to report them, but that didn't mean he had to continue the pattern of recklessness that had come of it. When it came down to it, he'd rather shred his own limbs and suffer than risk infecting someone else. He'd fought against the wolf for most of his life, he'd not inflict that fate on another. Nor would he be responsible for someone's death.

He was tempted to wander down to the library, to see how Lily and Severus's study session was going. The two of them had patched up things pretty well, at least on the surface, but he had to wonder if the relationship had really healed. He refrained from spying on them with an effort. As curious as he was, that relationship was Lily's business to manage. He had no place in it. Perhaps, once he'd revealed himself, and convinced Severus of his sincerity, then he could join them.

By the end of the day, he was satisfied with the amount of homework he'd managed to finish, and Lily had come back with a smile on her face, and he went to bed at least moderately content, if not relaxed.

When he woke up, there was an owl waiting for him. Remus grinned and took the small roll of parchment from the bird, opening it up to find a short note penned inside.

 _Esteemed Associate,_

 _I have many questions. However, for my first inquiry, I shall limit myself to the following:_

 _What is it, precisely, that you think you know about me?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Severus Snape of Slytherin House_

Remus snorted. It wasn't quite what he'd expected, but he supposed it was a valid question. He snatched a roll of parchment off his bedside table, along with an Ever-Inking Quill and a book to serve as a lap desk, and began to pen his reply. He'd woken early, and with any luck, he'd be able to send a reply back for the morning mail.

 *****ASiSF*****

Severus wasn't really expecting a quick reply. After all, it was only his supposition that the letter writer was in Hogwarts. He was pleasantly surprised when, at breakfast, an owl dropped a roll of parchment beside his plate before stealing a strip of bacon and flying off. Severus put the roll in a pocket quickly, but not quickly enough.

"You've been getting a fair amount of mail lately." Regulus scooted closer. "Normally you don't get as much in a year as you have this week."

Normally he had no one to contact, and no one who'd contact him. He swallowed a bite of his breakfast, before fixing Regulus with a level stare. "I've begun corresponding with some people. People who are willing to aid me in my endeavors. We keep in contact." There was enough truth in the words to make them believable, even if he didn't know who his 'Associate' was.

"Really? You finally decided to ask Lucius, or..." Regulus trailed off at Severus's glare.

"Who I choose to write to is _my_ affair. I shall share that information if and when I feel it is advantageous to do so." Severus turned pointedly away from Regulus, making it clear he would say no more on the matter.

"All right. No need to get your robes in a bunch. It's just...Avery's been asking questions in the Common Room..." Regulus kept his voice low.

"And I have answered him. He can be as suspicious as he likes. My associations are for my own gain, and as such, are my own business, and none of his, or yours." Severus turned back and regarded the younger Slytherin with a cool stare. "You and Avery can both rest assured that I know where my priorities, and my loyalties, lie."

Not necessarily where they thought they did, but he didn't have to tell Regulus that.

Regulus nodded and sat back. "I thought as much. Just...watch what you're doing."

"I shall." Severus stood and picked up his toast. "If you'll excuse me." He left before he could say or do anything he could regret.

Twenty minutes later he'd found an abandoned classroom and entered, warding it for privacy. He took a few minutes to calm his breathing and his emotions, then opened the letter.

 _Dear Mr. Snape,_

 _Your question is a reasonable one, though not what I expected. However, as I have promised disclosure in regards to everything except my identity, I shall endeavor to answer to the best of my ability._

 _I know your name and your House, of course. Severus Snape. Sixth Year of Slytherin House. I know that you are not a Prefect, as well._

 _I know that you are said to be highly gifted in Potions, Herbology and Defense, fairly gifted in Charms and Ancient Runes, and not untalented in Arithmancy and Transfiguration. Of your skills in Care of Magical Creatures or Divination, I have no inkling, though I might assume, given your affinity for Potions, that you might have some knowledge in regards to the former. I have even heard rumors that your skill extends to actual spell-crafting, which I have heard is a difficult art, and implies that you possess both power and intellect._

 _I know that you have a reputation of being a rather taciturn individual, that you have few friends, and the majority of those, with one or two possible exceptions, are Slytherin, which is to be expected, as friendships are often formed within the House first._

 _I have heard rumors that you are possessed of a generally dour countenance, but do in fact possess a sense of humor, albeit a rather cutting one. Likewise, that you employ a keen intellect, with a rather hefty dose of sarcasm. The tone of our exchanges thus far leads me to believe that there is truth to these rumors._

 _I know that you have had a rather tumultuous, even violent, relationship with a group of Gryffindor students, who have taken great pains to target you for reasons I do not quite fathom, and that the results of your encounters have been mixed. Rumor has it that you are quite capable of defending yourself, though perhaps reputation and current events have led to unfavorable results in other areas of your academic career._

 _For the following, I beg your indulgence of my indelicacy, and perhaps, unwanted speculation:_

 _The state of your clothing prior to this year and of your supplies indicates that you are not well off financially, though I shall not speculate on the reasons, as there are numerous ones to be found and I have no wish to insult by referencing the wrong one._

 _Regardless, I should hazard a guess that either you are largely on your own, or the problem of economic support is one which includes your entire family._

 _Also, from what I know of Pureblood families, there are none with the surname Snape, leading to the supposition that either you live with a family that is not yours by blood, or that you are half-blood or Muggleborn. I will not ask for confirmation of this theory, either, as I imagine that any truth in it would result in difficulties within the House in which you reside._

 _I have heard rumors that you have an affinity for Dark Magic, however, I consider this no concern, as I have a certain affinity myself. Moreover, I do not possess enough information to formulate a guess as to whether the matter is one of natural affinity, some sort of self-defense, or even a matter of familial or House education._

 _And that is really all I know about about you. Which, in the grand scheme of knowing a person, is nothing at all. What I would wish to know are things far more mundane, perhaps, but to me more personal and worthwhile. Things like your favorite color, and your favorite food, and your favorite subject (in school or independently). I should like to know your thoughts on various topics, political, historical, related to people or classes. In short, I should like to know you as a person, rather than a figure, if that makes sense._

 _I have many questions, but in the spirit of reciprocity, shall ask only one. The very same that you asked me, though I suspect your response shall be rather more brief than mine._

 _What is it, precisely, that you think you know about me?_

 _An Associate_

Severus read the letter several times, his heart thumping painfully against his ribs.

Whoever had written this...they knew what classes he took, or near enough, given the list they'd presented. They knew about his fights with the Marauders. They knew he was poor.

They also knew he was a half-blood, or at least suspected it. Not that it was a huge secret, anyone could look up pureblood lines and names and see that 'Snape' wasn't on the list.

He felt torn between rage and something else, something he couldn't identify. They'd obviously done their research on him, but...why now? After everything…

He bit his lip to stop the noises that wanted to escape, so strangled he didn't know whether he wanted to scream or snarl or sob. Pain erupted in his chest, a hot fiery burn that he had to clench both hands over to prevent it from erupting.

He had to get out. Severus shoved himself to his feet, breaking the wards he'd erected with brute force rather than taking them down. Then he was running, running fast, not caring who saw him, even if he hoped that no one did.

He fled outside, running until he was at the edge of the forest, where the trees met the lake. Only there did he stop. In a blazing fury, he set fire to the parchment of the letter and watched it burn to ash. Then, his rage unabated, he reached down, seized a handful of stones, and flung them at the lake. The splashing sounds did nothing to ease the soundless scream bubbling up inside him, so he whirled and threw them at the trees, listening to the harsh thud of stone against wood, and the occasional sharp crack as he broke a seedling or a branch.

That was better. He picked up more stones, throwing them and throwing them and throwing them, until his arms were shaking, his hands were dirty and bruised, and his shoulders ached. Only then did he sink to the ground, breath heaving in harsh gasps as the words of the letter replayed over and over in his mind.

Someone knew...everything. Everything that mattered about his school life, apparently. Maybe not his home life, but still…

It hurt to have hope that someone might care. It enraged him that they might only care now, after so many years of persecution and struggle and heartache. He wanted to take that offer of friendship and of hope and hold it tight. He wanted to find the sender of the letter and burn them to ashes as thoroughly as he'd burned the letter.

He wanted to ask Lily for her insight. He didn't want her to see him like this, his emotions tangled in a blazing knot.

Severus gulped in air, staring fixedly at the lake until his breathing came under control again. Gradually, his emotions calmed as well, enabling him to relax, just a bit.

He didn't know what to do about the letter, and he didn't want to think about it. He closed his eyes and forced himself to think about something else. The potion he was working on, to reduce the effects of brewing on personal hygiene. He'd already sorted out that, since the effects were caused by external sources, that the potion most likely needed to be topical in nature, a shampoo or something of the sort. He'd already sorted out some ideas, repellents and cleansers that might work, though the combination would be tricky.

He sat and thought about the potion, making notes in his head, until he felt calm again. Truly calm, rather than simply calmer. He managed to Transfigure a rock into a bowl, then took some water from the lake. He drank the bowl dry, then filled it again and used a carefully aimed Scourgify to clean his hands and his face. He used another charm to clean the dirt off his clothing, then headed back inside.

He had work to do.

 *****ASiSF*****

Something had gone wrong. He just wasn't sure what.

Remus scowled at his paper, wondering what had happened. He'd seen Severus get his letter and stuff it in his pocket. He'd seen the Slytherin engage in a heated conversation with Regulus, only to leave shortly after.

He'd been leaving the Great Hall after finishing his own meal when he'd seen Severus shoot past him, at a speed that suggested there were either Marauders or dragons after him. Or manticores. It had worried him, but not enough that he'd followed the Slytherin. He knew the signs of someone seeking isolation and freedom well enough to know better than to intrude.

He'd waited in the hall, carefully hidden in the shadows, for over an hour, until Severus had finally reappeared. He'd looked fairly composed, calm even, but Remus had always endured heightened senses as the moon waxed and his nose told him that however calm Severus looked, the appearance was a lie. He could smell it. Dirt and stone and traces of salt and water and sweat. The faint scent of fire and ash. The stronger scent of soap, indicating that he'd cleaned himself, or something else, up. The sharp bite of scents that he recognized as anger, at least from Severus. Then Severus had disappeared into the dungeons, and he'd gone back to the Tower, wondering what in the name of Magic had happened.

And now, he was making a futile effort to work on his Herbology homework, while his mind kept drifting back to Severus and wondering what he'd done wrong.

He'd been as honest as he thought he could be. He hadn't mentioned that he knew, or suspected, about Severus being beaten or tormented at home. He'd only stated the things he thought someone would naturally see. He'd made sure to include a fair amount of praise and supportive comments, putting them first, so that Severus wouldn't feel that he was insulting him or trying to mock his circumstances.

And yet...he'd clearly written something he shouldn't have.

"Oi...Remus." The words were hesitant, and he looked up to find James, Sirius and Peter. James offered him a hesitant smile. "We thought we might work together a bit on homework. But if it's a bad time for you..."

"It isn't." He gestured to the other seats. He might as well explain. Maybe one of them would understand what he'd done. "I just ran into a bit of a problem."

"On homework? That's rare." James raised an eyebrow as he took his seat.

"Not on homework. On our...other endeavor." He set up a quick ward, one that would allow him to hear if someone needed him, but wouldn't allow their conversation to be overheard. "I've been writing to Severus. He wrote me back after we sent that first book, and since then we've been communicating steadily."

"We know that." Sirius shrugged. "We saw the letter."

"You saw one of three or four letters." Remus corrected him. "It's been fairly constant. But then, I got a letter this morning, early, asking what I knew about him." He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "I tried to make it details that anyone in school could have known, but something about it seems to have set him off. He ran out of the school, stayed outside for over an hour, and when he came back, I could smell...he smelled like he'd been in a fight."

Sirius winced. "Well, you know it wasn't us."

"I didn't think it was." Remus shook his head. "I don't think he was actually in a fight. He just smelled the same as he does, sometimes, when we've fought him or cornered him outside."

"What did you say? In the letter, I mean?" James spoke softly.

"Just that...I knew he was good in some classes, excellent in others. That he was in Slytherin. That he'd been in fights with us, and tended to be a loner. I hinted that I suspected he was poor, and that he wasn't a pure-blood. I didn't think I said anything that he'd take badly. It was all common knowledge sort of stuff."

He saw Lily enter the Common Room and waved her over, waiting until she'd entered the ward. "Lily...I think I've mucked it up." He repeated what he'd told the others. "I know I said something wrong, but I've no idea what."

"You told him you knew." Lily winced. "Severus…he's always been bitter about being judged. In Slytherin for his blood status and his lack of money. Outside of House for his lack of money and his lack of social ties, to say nothing of the perceptions about Slytherins in general. And then with the Marauders persecuting him...you just told him that you knew about all of it. He's going to assume that you've known for a while, which isn't wrong, and he's angry that you never intervened before now. He might understand why you never bothered about his clothes or his supplies, but telling him that you knew about his fights with the Marauders...that's likely what did it. Or maybe...you've already demonstrated, with that Charms book, that you can and will help him. With that, and with the new clothes, even if he thinks they're from Attwater. So now he feels angry, because he could have got help, but you didn't care before, and he's probably wondering why you never bothered with him before, and why you care now."

"You know a lot about what Snape thinks." Sirius frowned.

"I've known Severus since we were children. Of course I know." Lily's voice sharpened to a snap. "I used to watch him hide in bushes, so people wouldn't sneer and spit at him for being a 'Spinner's End brat'. I watched him when he started wearing coats in the most horrid hot weather, just so no one could see how patched and frayed his clothes were. I saw how angry he got when my sister mocked him for being poor and wearing hand-me-downs that didn't fit and looked horrible on him. And, I've listened to him rant about it when you bullied him, or when the others let it happen instead of helping, when the teachers looked the other way. Of course I know how he feels and thinks."

"All right, all right. Keep your shirt on." Sirius held up his hands in surrender. "I was just surprised. I'm not used to...to understanding this stuff." He made a face. "I'm not even used to trying to understand what goes on in Snape's head. I didn't mean anything by it."

"So...what should we do?" James posed the question, then paused. "I guess it's more of, what should Remus do? He's the one who's been writing Snape after all."

"Give him a few days to calm down. He'll focus on something else until he can think clearly, and then he'll decide what to do." Lily spoke decisively. "I'll see if he'll talk to me, but he might not."

"And if he doesn't respond?"

"Try again. But be cautious." Lily shrugged. "Severus is...hard to predict sometimes. But right now he's probably upset and confused and very defensive."

"We'll follow your advice then." Remus agreed. He had a plan already forming in his head. He'd wait until just before the full moon, about a week away. If Severus hadn't responded by then, he'd send an apology with the books he'd suggested James and Peter ship during the full moon. That would give Snape the time of his recovery to decide his next plan of action.

"Well, if we've got that sorted…homework?" James pulled out his Potions assignment and scowled at it. "I need to get a good N.E.W.T grade to be an Auror, and this stuff is...I don't even understand half the terms."

"Let me see." Remus dug for his own assignment, and together they, bent over their homework, letting the familiarity of classwork push other concerns to the backs of their minds.

 _ **Author's Note:** Well, they knew it wouldn't be easy..._


	8. Chapter 8: Tensions

**Chapter 8: Tensions**

The next week passed slowly for Remus. Full moon weeks were always tedious. The growing ache in his joints, the fight to keep his uncertain temper in check, and the increasing levels of sensory input were all frustrating.

It didn't help that he was facing this full moon with a dread he hadn't felt in over a year. He'd decided, after much thought, that he didn't want his friends to accompany him. They'd patched things up some, over homework and 'the Snape project' as James put it, but after the revelation at the beginning of the year…

He just couldn't trust them. Couldn't trust himself. All it took was one wrong step. And while Peter might lack the confidence to stop it, and James might only be careless, Sirius had taken that step deliberately. Cocky, careless or simply angry and unthinking, he couldn't afford to risk it.

He'd told them that, very firmly, the first time James spoke up about what they might do during the full moon night. He'd seen their faces fall, but he'd been firm.

Remus sighed, stretching carefully against the cramped feeling in his back. His eyes fell on the heavy, neatly wrapped package on his bedside table.

Snape hadn't ever responded to his last letter. He knew what Lily had said, but he didn't want to wait too long to reopen communications. Too long, and Severus might retreat beyond any chance of reaching him. Even more worrisome, Sirius and James might decide it wasn't worth the effort.

He planned to have the letter sent the first day he was confined. He'd asked James to send it, as the least volatile of his friends, with a hint that how successful they were might go a long way toward convincing him to recant on his new rules about the full moon. James had promised to send the package.

In the meantime, he'd asked Lily to keep an eye on Severus, and let him know how the Slytherin youth was doing. He saw Snape frequently in classes, but that gave him hardly any information. After all, Severus had an impeccable mask in public. The only way to draw him out of it would be to anger him enough to break through his self-imposed aloofness. And that would only end badly.

Remus sighed, then rose and dressed for breakfast. He had two days before Madam Pomfrey took him to the Shrieking Shack, and he wanted to get as much time with his friends as possible, since he'd have no time with them during his confinement.

Besides, Sirius and James had planned their first prank for today. He wanted to see it, for the laugh. But he also wanted to see Severus's face. It might give him a clue about his mood.

With that in mind, he collected his class books and made his way down to the Great Hall.

 *****ASiSF*****

Severus made his way up to the Great Hall, feeling...tired.

After the turmoil of the previous week, tired was the best he could hope for, and he almost welcomed the weariness that spread through his veins.

He'd been keeping himself busy since that fateful day. He hadn't written back to his mysterious Associate, unwilling to risk subjecting himself to that hurt again. Instead, he'd buried himself in his homework, of which he had more than enough, in his independent projects, and in his friendship with Lily, though that brought it's own form of stress.

They'd managed to meet twice that week, getting together in the library. Severus had made liberal use of Notice-Me-Not Charms for each visit. He had to. Avery's attention seemed to have waned, but he wasn't fool enough to think that his House had ceased to watch him. Nor was he fool enough to think that his excuses would hold much weight if it was discovered that he and Lily had renewed their friendship.

Still, it was worth it. Lily would always be worth it. He was willing to make far more effort than a little sneaking and a few spells to be able to see her. Despite all the frustration he felt, the helpless sense of entrapment, Lily soothed him.

The first evening, they'd talked about the letter a bit, heads bent over their Arithmancy textbooks to make it look like they were really just tutoring each other. Lily didn't like the secretiveness, but she was more understanding of it than she'd been in previous years. Whether she finally understood his position, or just cared enough about him not to mention it was unclear, and he hardly cared.

It had been Lily who pointed out, rather apologetically, that she hadn't realized how bad it was for him before. And she had known him for years, and was aware of his home life. She had understood his anger, but had pointed out, very gently, that anyone at school might have been as blind as she had been. She also reminded him of what Attwater had said, about 'wanting to make it right'.

 _ **'Sometimes, Sev, people just have to be hit over the head with something to really understand it. Maybe it's a lack of maturity, and your Associate grew up over the summer. Maybe it was just someone who wasn't paying proper attention, or didn't know how to help.'**_

He'd thought about that a lot, over the past few days, drifting off to sleep at night. It wasn't enough to completely erase the hurt and anger inside him, but it made sense.

Of the rest of the week, he'd spent three days in the Common Room, making himself visible and available, so that no one could get suspicious of his absence. It was annoying, the way Avery and Rosier would make occasional rude comments. And with so much work of his own, it was downright irritating to have to tutor people. Sometimes, with the younger years, it was all right. But then there were the idiots in his own year, stumbling over material they would have known, if they'd just bothered to read the course material, or do a little independent research. They were bloody N.E.W.T students, after all.

He wondered how they expected to survive outside Hogwarts, with no one to hold their hands and explain everything to them five times, or direct them to the right books and chapters.

Of course, most of them had old, well-connected and well-off families. They'd probably either not need to work for a living, or use their family name to get whatever position they wanted.

When he thought about that, it made him want to hex someone.

It was worse when some of the snobbier students, like Wilkes and Avery, made comments that subtly implied he ought to be beholden to them. As if they'd ever done anything for him really. They might have included him, to a certain extent, or protected him now and then, but they'd never really helped him.

It filled him with confusion. Two years ago, he'd been grateful for what assistance they did give him. For their friendship, their advice. He'd welcomed their protection, no matter how infrequent it was, and rejoiced when they'd returned a measure of humiliation or pain upon his enemies, calling it vengeance for him. Now, he found their attitudes grating.

He wondered when it had changed. When he'd been practically handed to a werewolf, and no one had helped him find justice? When he'd been humiliated by the lake, and no one besides Lily had helped him, either during the confrontation or afterwards. He hadn't been forthcoming about either event, being under a vow of secrecy for one and too shamed to speak of the other, but shouldn't someone, if they really valued him, have tried? It wasn't like the incident by the lake had been a huge secret, not when he'd had more than one Slytherin congratulate him on finally putting 'that Mudblood Gryffindor' in her proper place.

Or maybe it had changed when he'd woken up and found himself cared for. When he'd put on new, or near-new robes for the first time in his schooling, and been able to walk out of the dorm without being embarrassed and hoping no one noticed the condition of his clothes.

Maybe it had been when he'd confronted Attwater, and been told that, as a student, he deserved to be taken care of. No one had ever said anything of the sort. Not here and not at home. Even if it was for the sake of the school's reputation rather than his own, it was still worth something.

Or maybe...maybe it had been when he'd received a kind letter and a gift from someone, from an Associate, and an offer for friendship. As much as it angered him, that someone might only _now_ have realized what his life was like, the fact that they'd done something to try and help him...it felt good. Even if he told himself he was being a fool to expect such goodwill to last for long. Even if he told himself it was likely a cruel joke, or a debt that he would be called upon to pay, after he'd accepted too much to easily back out.

Severus shook his head, and forced himself to think of something else. His experimental concoction for protecting hair from Potions fumes. His first few tries had been failures. One had left his hair looking even oilier than usual. One hadn't worked at all. One had left his hair feeling awful, dry and crackly and brittle, which to his mind was not an improvement.

There had been one that he thought might work, but closer examination proved that some of the ingredients would react with certain fumes, with horrible consequences. Rapid absorption of hellebore and nightshade through the scalp, for example, which would probably kill anyone who used it.

Still, he was making progress. He'd followed up on the 'baking soda' idea, and gone to the kitchens to request several items. After all, cooking was cooking, and the ingredients for making bread rise or pickling foods were the same whether you were magical or muggle. House Elves might be able to put things together faster and easier than anyone else, but they needed the same supplies.

Just because it wasn't 'typical' potions ingredients didn't mean it was a bad idea. After all, someone had to be first to use any ingredient.

And if he worked this out, he might be able to expand, creating a whole range of 'easy household potions'. Even if he couldn't sell the potions themselves, publishing the instructions for them had the potential to be very profitable. As Lily had pointed out, there were plenty of young witches, and older witches, who'd like something of the sort.

And honestly, he thought he might be able to sell the potions anyway, to the rich elite who'd never set foot within a meter of their kitchen, let alone around the raw ingredients for their meals. He couldn't imagine anyone like Narcissa Black, Lucius's new wife, even knowing what baking soda was.

He reached the Entrance Hall, stopping warily as he heard footsteps coming from the direction of the towers. It could be Ravenclaws, or even Hufflepuffs, but he was in no mood to deal with potential Gryffindors, and he preferred to avoid them if possible.

Moments later he was relieved he'd stopped. The Marauders, all four of them, crossed the hall, disappearing into the Great Hall for breakfast. Severus waited a few minutes, then slipped in behind them. The Marauders had already been seated and started eating, which meant they were paying too much attention to their own plates to do anything to him.

He made his way to the Slytherin table and began eating. By now, his appetite had grown to something more normal for a young man his age. At least, he thought it had. It was difficult to tell, between students who barely ate more than toast for breakfast and students who could clear half a table by themselves if left to it. Either way, he was eating more than he had been, and his favorites continued to appear near his plate, though he'd started finding heavier foods, more normal to the Hogwarts menu, near as well, as if someone was gauging his health or trying to discover what other foods he liked. He appreciated the effort either way, and made a point of finding some fruit and a few pastries that he enjoyed, even if he had to get up and get them from further down the table.

He'd just filled his plate and picked up his fork when someone yelped from across the Hall, a high-pitched sound of startled indignation. He looked up.

Most of the students at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables were sporting hair in stripes of their house colors. Red and gold for the Gryffindors, blue and bronze for the Ravenclaws. And not muted colors either, but bright ones, as if someone had walked up and down the tables with a paint brush and dyed the students' hair in stripes, then coated the remaining areas with metallic paint. It was horribly garish, and no surprise that students up and down the tables were reacting with surprise and dismay.

Severus immediately hunted for the Marauders. All of them had hair their normal color, making it obvious where the prank came from. The fact that Potter and Black were smirking like loons only cemented his certainty.

He didn't know why the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins hadn't been effected. He didn't care. He looked down at his plate, his appetite gone. It was clear that, whatever had kept the Marauders quiet since the start of term, it had worn off.

"Better watch your back, Snape. Looks like the Gryff-dorks are up to their usual tricks again." Regulus was scowling at his brother as he spoke. Severus nodded, not trusting his voice.

The Marauders were back. Which meant they'd be after him soon enough.

He pushed himself to his feet, muttered something about schoolwork and an upset stomach, and fled the Hall as quickly as he could without actually running. His thoughts were churning, a maelstrom that wouldn't settle. His stomach wasn't much better. In fact, he had to duck into an unused classroom halfway down the dungeons, panting as he tried to keep from retching up what little might be in him.

How long before he was the Marauders victim again? And what would they do to him now that they knew his secrets?

The thought of his home life being revealed, of his secrets being spread throughout the school, was enough to destroy what little control he had. Severus doubled over, heaving. There was only bile in his stomach, since he hadn't eaten anything, but it burned and it smelled quite bad enough. He managed to banish the mess with a gasping 'Evanesco', then sank to the floor, shivering.

He wanted to believe that Attwater had told the truth about standing up for him if there were more incidents. He wanted to believe that Lily would stand by him. He wanted to think that his fellow Slytherins might help him, that this mysterious Associate might intervene, or even that the teachers might realize the truth and step in. But…

Attwater couldn't be there all the time. Lily might stand with him, or she might decide that his reaction the last time warranted distance. His fellow Slytherins probably wouldn't bother, and even if they did, they'd most likely demand payment from him for the 'privilege' of being protected or avenged. As for his 'Associate' and the teachers...well, they'd never been there for him before now. And Dumbledore probably would support the Marauders even if they had magically managed to pull their heads out of their arses.

Severus closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he tried to get himself under control. The exercise managed to calm his stomach and slow his breathing, but it couldn't stop the frantic thoughts that circled through his mind.

How long? How much time did he have before he was once more humiliated in front of the school by the Marauders?

 *****ASiSF*****

Remus had been watching the Slytherin table carefully. He saw the wave of color as the timed spell James and Sirius had set to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table, specifically the drink goblets, activated, turning everyone's hair their house colors.

As pranks went it was mildly amusing, fairly harmless, and easy to put back to rights. Remus suspected that Flitwick would have it sorted out within an hour. And since none of the four of them had the brightly colored hair, most people would figure out who had done it, and demand the counter from James and Sirius. Even if they declined to give it out, sooner or later a teacher would request the counter-charm, and then it would spread.

Lily was scowling at them. She knew about the prank, of course, but she'd elected to be pranked in case Snape was paying attention. They didn't want to raise his suspicions about her, and the fact that she was working with them.

Speaking of Snape...Remus returned his attention to the Slytherin table. Severus was easy to spot. He was sitting perfectly still, an untouched plate of food in front of him. The Slytherin youth was staring at the Ravenclaws who had been pranked, his face almost salt white.

Remus felt his stomach clench hard. Snape looked...well, in anyone else, he'd have said horrified. Far more than a simple hair-coloring prank warranted. Remus saw Regulus lean over and mutter something, only for Severus to lunge out of his seat, pale and sick-looking, and break for the doors.

Remus had seen him come in. He'd looked fine then. His full plate attested to the fact that he hadn't been feeling ill before their prank. Even across the Hall, Remus could see Snape's plate had been loaded with a full, balanced meal.

He slid out of his seat, muttering a Disillusionment as he did so, and followed Snape. He knew James and Sirius would demand an explanation, but he wanted to know what was going on. He needed to know. It was obvious that something, something about the prank, had set Snape off badly.

He managed to follow his quarry out of the Hall and down towards the dungeons, which only strengthened his suspicions that Snape was upset, rather than ill. Otherwise, he should have headed toward the Infirmary. He paused, his steps slowing as Severus ducked into an unused classroom. After a moment, he ventured forward, testing the air for wards or barriers.

That he encountered none told him just how shaken Severus Snape was. He set the thought aside, slipping through the door just enough to see Snape, without being inside fully. He wound up crouching, half in and half out of the room.

So close to the full moon, all his senses had sharpened even further. He could sense Snape's anxiety, his fear, rolling off the other boy in waves. He could see, even in the dimmed lights of the room, Snape's trembling and still-white complexion. He could smell the faint water-and-salt scent of sweat or tears, and the underlying sharpness of panic. He could hear the low, shuddering rasp of Snape's breathing, the racing of his heart.

He'd seen symptoms like that before. Snape was having a panic attack, or something close enough that it made no difference. Peter had them often enough. Practically every time there was an exam, though he'd gotten better about it over the years.

Remus winced as Severus lost whatever internal battle he'd been waging and hunched over, spewing his guts onto the floor. There wasn't much to come up from the looks of it, but the smell was sharp and nauseating, and he had enough experience with similar things to know the cramping, heaving twist of a rebelling stomach was no picnic. If it had been anyone else, he would have stepped forward to help them, but he had a feeling he'd only make the situation worse if he did.

Snape managed to banish the mess before he sank to the floor, back against the wall, tucked into a ball with his arms resting on his folded knees. Gradually, the other teen's heartbeat and breathing slowed.

He was calmer, but Remus could still smell, with an intensity that bordered on taste, the sharpness of fear. Fear and pain.

He slid away from the door and stood, retracing his steps toward the Entrance Hall. He didn't want to chance Severus finding him there. Or knowing that he'd seen him in such a state.

It was clear Snape was troubled, deeply troubled. And as near as Remus could tell, it was because of the prank that James and Sirius had played.

He didn't think it was the hair colors themselves. They were just House colors after all. Nor did he think it was the charm. After all, Severus was a gifted spell-caster. Chances were that, even if he had been affected, he could have sorted it out on his own.

They'd been careful not to prank the Slytherin table, so Snape couldn't be troubled about his own hair turning colors. Which meant that the only other thing about the prank that could have upset him was it's source. Or, at least, it's probable source. The Marauders.

That such a minor prank, as well as one that didn't even target him, could affect Snape so badly was troubling. He'd thought Snape might be displeased, angry, or even a little uneasy, but not so bad that he'd leave breakfast and work himself into a state of panic, to the point of throwing up.

He was halfway across the Entrance hall when someone seized him and jerked him towards an empty chamber. If his nose hadn't detected James's familiar scent, he'd have hexed the idiot. As it was, he managed to regain his balance and follow as the other boy dragged him into the room, where the rest of their group was waiting. Lily had already had the prank reversed, and looked worried.

"Moony...what was that all about?" James scowled. "Taking off like that..."

"I was following Snape. Didn't you see him leave?" Remus kept his voice calm.

"I wasn't paying attention. Why?" James blinked. "We didn't prank any Slytherins, and we were extra careful to avoid pranking him, so I don't see what's got your tail in a twist."

"He looked upset. I was curious." Remus winced a little as he admitted that. How often had 'curiosity' served as an excuse for following and harassing Snape in the past?

And with that thought, he understood why Severus was in a near-panic over their prank. "Merlin's bloody arse..."

"What?" Sirius moved forward.

"Severus. I didn't think...we didn't think...he doesn't, he can't know that he's safe from us. But if he has any memories of the first day of term, then he probably knows..." Remus broke off, scrubbing his hand through his hair. "I should have realized. I know what it's like to have a secret you're ashamed of revealed. I know how I felt when you lot found out about mine...if Severus remembers that he revealed his secrets to us..."

"Bollocks. I didn't think of that." James shook his head.

"Bugger." Sirius winced. "I didn't either. It'd be a bit like how I feel about Regulus, and what he might tell his House-mates about my home life, wouldn't it?"

Lily frowned. "I don't understand."

James sighed and looked at Remus. Remus understood. James was asking his permission. He thought about it, then nodded. If Lily hadn't already figured out his secret, then she would soon enough. There was no point in hiding it. Besides, there was every chance that Severus might reveal it himself.

"It's like this." James pulled out his wand and transfigured some odds and ends into reasonably comfortable chairs. "Sirius has...well, let's just say he and his parents don't get on. And it got bad enough that this summer, Siri came to live with me rather than stay where he wasn't wanted."

"My mother disowned me for being a Gryffindor." Sirius interrupted, his voice venomous. "And that was the least of it. James is trying to be polite, but there's the truth of it. They don't want me, and I don't want to be associated with them either."

"Oh." Lily winced.

"Yeah. And Remus...well, Remus has what we like to call his furry little problem."

Remus broke in. He wasn't in the mood for dancing around it. "What James is trying to say, politely, is that I'm a werewolf. I was infected as a child. Dumbledore pulled some strings to allow me into Hogwarts as a student, as long as precautions are taken. Two days from now, I'll be in a safe location for the duration of the full moon. I'll stay there until the moon wanes, and then I'll come back, recover, and return to classes until the next full moon."

"Oh." Lily frowned in thought. Then she blinked. "Severus...he knows, doesn't he? He hinted about it, once or twice...mentioned that he'd seen you going off..."

"He knows. Albus made sure he couldn't say anything." James spoke up, his voice quiet. "You might as well know...last year, before the Lake incident...Sirius told Severus how to get into Remus's refuge. He thought it would be…." He trailed off.

"I thought he was too nosy for his own good and deserved whatever he got. I figured Remus would scare the piss out of him, and we'd have a good laugh, and maybe he'd keep his beak out of our business." Sirius grimaced. "I was an idiot. Lucky for Remus, James has more sense than I do. When he heard, he went and rescued Snape before something bad happened. It was all hushed up to keep Remus from being investigated and expelled."

Lily stood frozen. Then, she spoke, her voice low and so toneless it raised Remus's hackles. "You...you sent him to a werewolf? And then...you...you had the _gall,_ the sheer unmitigated _gall_ , to attack him, without provocation, during O.W.L week?"

James and Sirius sensed the danger as well. "Umm...yeah...it was pretty stupid of us..."

"You...you _prats_! You utter, bloody… _bastards_!" The words went from toneless to a shriek. Without another word, Lily whipped out her wand and started firing hexes.

Remus ducked. Sirius and James weren't far enough away and took the full brunt of her temper. Remus saw Peter start to draw his wand, and surreptitiously disarmed him. Not only did he think Peter was out-classed, but he rather thought Lily's punishment was fitting.

Within minutes, James and Sirius had each been hung upside down, hit with a Stinging Hex, hit with a Scourgify, dropped, picked up again, and hit with a Boils Hex and an Itching Hex. Then dropped. Between the scratching and the fall, Remus wasn't surprised that both boys yelped in pain. Or when they curled up in small balls, whimpering and fighting the urge to scratch and break more of the painful looking boils.

Lily whirled to him. "And you..."

Remus held up his hands. "I didn't know about the prank during the full moon. I'd have reported them myself if I had. I didn't find out until the first day of this term, when Snape let it slip. And I know I should have done more to stop the Lake incident. I know that. Lily..." He paused. "Look, if you want to hex me senseless, fair enough, but wait a bit, all right? I'm not...it's too close to the full moon. It's not safe."

Lily paused, then lowered her wand, slowly. "Fine. I'll leave you to take care of these prats then. And make sure they don't talk to me. I'm going to make sure Severus is all right." With that, she spun on her heel and marched out the door.

Remus watched her go, then turned to his two companions. The Itching Hex was easy enough to counter, but the boils would have to be treated by Madame Pomfrey, especially the burst ones. "Peter, help me get them up. We'll have to go to the Infirmary."

Peter nodded and helped James stand. Both boys were moving gingerly, wincing. Sirius growled as he made his way to his feet. "Ouch. Evans has a nasty temper on her." He whimpered, likely as a boil was rubbed by clothing.

"Well, you can't say you didn't earn it, even if it was rather delayed." Remus had no patience for Sirius whining. He took his dorm-mate's arm. "Come on. We'd better get these tended to, so we can get to classes."

"Yeah." Sirius nodded. Then winced again.

"Well, it could have been worse." James minced his way over, leaning a bit on Peter and grimacing. "At least Snape didn't see it."

"Point." Sirius sighed. "All right. Remus...please, can we at least have a Numbing Charm?"

Numbing Charms were one of the useful things he'd learned, to deal with minor injuries after transformations. It helped a bit for scratches and bruises. Remus considered, then cast it on both his friends. At least with the Charm, they'd be able to move faster and they'd complain less.

Sirius and James both sighed as the Charm took affect, then exited, making their slow path to the Infirmary. Remus helped Sirius up the stairs, thinking to himself.

He couldn't deny that Lily had been well within her rights to hex the pair. Or that he probably deserved the same. But then, he had his transformation coming up. If Lily cooled off enough to forgive him, that would have to be enough.

He sighed and put such thoughts aside. He had more important things to think about, like what he was going to write in the letter James would send for him in two days.

 *****ASiSF*****

Severus managed to pull himself together enough to get to Defense on time, but only just. Interestingly enough, the Marauders were absent when he arrived.

Lupin and Pettigrew turned up ten minutes late to class, with a note. Black and Potter didn't show up until more than halfway through, both with chagrined looks and slow, careful movements. It didn't escape Severus's notice that both of them winced when they glanced in Lily's direction. Lily's glare, hot enough to scorch the desk, didn't escape him either.

He wondered what that was about, but there was no chance to ask.

After class was lunch, then Herbology. Lily arrived for that class before he did. She smiled when he entered, and sent a note skittering across the work-tables to him with a flick of her wand.

He unfolded it. It was short, but simple.

 _Stay behind after class with me? So we can talk?_

Well, that was easy enough to answer. He met her eyes, then answered with a brief nod before burying the note in his pocket.

Herbology seemed to crawl past after that. Fortunately for Severus, it wasn't a class many of his Year-Mates in Slytherin took, so there was no one there to notice the looks he sent in Lily's direction. Nor was there anyone to notice when he stayed back, approaching Professor Sprout with some questions about various plants that he was considering using for his 'Hair Care Potion' while Lily lingered, citing some questions about home gardening as her own reason to stay.

After the Professor had answered their questions (she'd suggested some less acidic plants Severus could try, to replace the lemon juice while still having a cleansing effect and a pleasant smell) they escaped, making their way to the grounds. The sun was low in the late afternoon sky and it was a bit chilly, but still bearable.

Lily was the first to break their mutual silence. "Are you all right? You looked ill when you left breakfast, and I didn't get a chance to ask you earlier."

"I...I'm fine. Just..." Severus paused, wondering what he could say that wouldn't be a lie, and wouldn't reveal too much. "Just...I don't trust Potter and his friends. If they're up to tricks again, then I don't like my chances for not being a target. I was hoping..." He shook his head.

"I thought it might be something like that." Lily's voice was soft. "But...you do know there are people who will help you, right? You said Attwater promised to watch out for you. And there's your Associate, whoever they are. And me."

"I know. But..." He shook his head again. "Attwater can't be there all the time. Whoever's sending me those notes...well, why should they get involved? Especially since it would tip their hand."

Lily's hand touched his arm, stroking soothingly down the cloak sleeve before she laced her fingers through his. "There's still me."

"I know." Severus stopped, scrubbing his free hand through his hair. "I know, and I appreciate it, Lily. I do. But after last year...I don't want that again. Not like that. I don't want either of us...I just..." He stopped, unable to articulate what he felt.

"Well, then we both have something to work on." Lily tugged his arm until he faced her, then untangled her fingers so she could touch his cheek. "You'll have to work on controlling your temper, even when it's really hard, and not saying things like that. And I'll have to work on understanding if you forget." Severus blinked at her as she continued. "I'm not saying I won't get angry, Sev. If you really don't want to go down that path, if blood really doesn't matter to you, then you can't say things like that and expect me not to get angry. But...if that happens, I won't help them humiliate you. I'll still help you. And then you'll have to apologize, and we'll go from there. Can we do that?"

"Yeah." Severus nodded, exhaling as the tight knot in his chest seemed to loosen. "I think...I think I can do that."

"Then we should be all right."

"I guess." Severus swallowed. "It's just..." He bit his lip, torn between the part of him that wanted to guard his secrets, and the part of him that wanted to trust her.

"It's just...what, Sev?" Lily's voice was gentle, coaxing but not demanding, and it was enough to relax him. Enough for a few words to slip through.

"You know what my parents are like. The...the fights and all. And my da's temper, when he's been in the bottle a while. The first day of term, Potter and Black were...anyway, my parents were worse than usual over summer, and I...I slipped. Potter and his cronies...they know a bit now, and I...if they use that against me, Lily...like they did last year, when they only knew about my clothes being worn..." the words shuddered to a stop.

"If they know, they know. You can't just Obliviate them. But I promise you, if they use it against you, I'll hex them worse than I did this morning." Lily's voice was calm, but sure, and it dragged him out of his darkening mood.

"This morning?" He blinked at her. "You mean...you were the reason they were late to Defense?"

"Yeah. They were being so smug about that prank they pulled. I hexed them into giving me the counter to it." Lily grinned at him.

"I'd noticed you got it reversed quick, but I thought it was just because you're so good with Charms."

Lily's cheeks went a bit pink. "Thanks for the compliment. But actually, I just hexed the toerag and his friend. With boils. And a mild Itching Hex. And then I got Lupin and Pettigrew to take them to Madam Pomfrey."

"Ah." Severus found himself chuckling at the image of Potter and Black, wincing along with boils and trying not to scratch. "That's pretty wicked, Lily."

She shrugged. "I thought later that it might be a little harsh for a Hair Coloring Charm, but maybe it'll teach them to be more careful about what sort of pranks they pull. Or at least, teach them not to be so smug about it." She smiled at him.

"One hopes. I won't hold my breath though." Severus smiled back, then shivered as a gust of wind blew down the back of his collar. "We ought to go inside. It's getting cold, and anyway, we both have homework. And I promised to help my dorm-mates with their Potions assignment."

Lily nodded. "I ought to work on that one as well. Will you be able to meet me in the Library Saturday?"

Severus considered. "I think so. If I'm in the Common Room tonight and tomorrow, I ought to be able to get away." He paused. "Err...if you'd rather, I've made some progress on that project for Attwater. But I'm not exactly an expert in hair products...I could use a..."

"A feminine perspective?" Lily smirked at him.

"Something like." Severus grinned back, then shivered in another breeze. "Go ahead and go on in, Lily. I'm going to look at harvesting the plants Professor Sprout suggested, and then I'll be along."

Lily nodded and turned back to the castle. Severus watched her go, then turned back to the greenhouse, sorting over the list Sprout had given him for plants that could be harvested now, as opposed to those he'd need to wait for.

Getting the cuttings he needed took a while, long enough that he barely made it in for dinner, but at least he could be sure that no one would connect his arrival with Lily's.

It grated, having to be so cautious, but he could hardly trust Avery or Wilkes not to make an issue of it. To say nothing of Potter's little gang. He wasn't quite sure anymore which group concerned him more.

After dinner he retired to the Common Room, where he spent the rest of the evening trying to keep his temper while he explained, for the fourth time, where his dorm-mates had gone wrong with their Potions homework. It was frustrating, wasting his time with idiots who could barely tell fluxweed from knotgrass, and had no imagination whatsoever. He'd have rather been working on his potion research for Attwater.

When he finally retired for the night, his head was aching with frustration. He spent an hour jotting down different ideas that he'd work into his research, then fell asleep.

Friday passed slowly. He spent his morning free period working on assignments, and double-checking his Transfiguration homework. Transfiguration was one of his weaker subjects, but he was determined to excel in it, and bring his E score up to an O.

After class, he went to the library for some texts he didn't have, supplemental reading McGonnagall had recommended to him, and settled in the corner of the Common Room. There were fewer students who needed help that evening, though he spent a good hour with Regulus.

Regulus was one of the few people who had a decent grasp on Potions, and an actual desire to learn. Tutoring him was more rewarding than a hardship, and his grasp of theory was decent enough that Severus could explain some of the subtler parts of potion-making.

It also gave him a chance to put the plan he'd concocted that morning into action.

He waited until they were almost done before bringing it up. "Regulus...is Avery still wondering about me?"

Regulus blinked at him. "A bit. But he's relaxed a little. Why?"

"Because, I need to bring the Evans chit down to the Potions lab tomorrow, and I don't want him or Wilkes getting the wrong idea."

Regulus frowned. "Why on earth would you need her?"

"Because...I'm working on a project for a prefect." He saw Regulus open his mouth and shook his head. "Never mind which one. But I need a test subject, a girl. Normally, I wouldn't mind asking a fellow snake, but..." He grimaced. "It's one of those...appearance things..."

"You mean, like a beauty potion or salve or something?" Regulus snickered.

"Yes." Severus hissed the word, flushing. "It's a hair product, if you must know. But I'm not exactly an ideal test subject myself...and anyway, it's a female thing I'm supposed to be making, and I don't fancy smelling like that stuff they like to wear. I also don't fancy getting hexed bald or something by one of ours if the first batch or so turns out wrong. Evans shouldn't know anything I can't counter on my own, but you know Narcissa and Bellatrix taught several of the younger girls some...interesting spells."

Regulus winced. "That's true."

"So you'll tell Avery?" Severus scowled at him. "He doesn't listen to me. Thinks I'm going soft again, even though I've told him different."

"You're sure it's just for tests?" Regulus looked at him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Well, I promised her some tips on our latest Potions assignment if she helped me, but it's no more than that." Severus made an irritated gesture. "Look...tell Avery that I'm pretty sure I'll get a couple batches wrong. I'll tell him all about it after if he wants. And I haven't told Evans, but..." He twisted one corner of his mouth into a smirk. "I'll also be testing a couple prank potions for Potter's little gang on her as well. They'll still technically be 'hair products', but..."

Severus chuckled, and Regulus laughed with him. The younger Slytherin snickered for a few minutes. "I'll tell Avery. But let me know when you're going to use those pranks. I want a front row seat when my brother gets his. Sirius always was proud of that pretty hair of his."

"Fair enough." Severus helped Regulus gather his books, then collected his own and headed for his bed, flinging the curtains closed and spelling them shut. Only then did he heave a sigh of relief.

It had worked. He and Lily were safe.

Of course, he'd have to prank her at least once, maybe give her some of the already failed tests, for veracity. But that wouldn't be so bad. He could correct those issues easily enough.

He'd also have to tell her he was planning to prank the Marauders, and why. He hoped she'd understand.

 *****ASiSF*****

Remus woke early Friday morning. His skin was crawling with the familiar full-moon restlessness. He wanted to scratch, but he restrained himself.

He'd be scratched up soon enough. That thought was enough to kill any appetite he might have had. As soon as classes were over, he was meant to go to Madam Pomfrey, and she would take him to the Whomping Willow.

For the past year, he'd had his friends by his side. Strange to think they wouldn't be there for him this time. Equally strange how accustomed he'd gotten to having them with him.

He spent his morning preparing the things for James to mail to Severus. He'd considered sending two books, but decided against it. He didn't want it too look like he was trying to buy acceptance. No, he'd send one book, same as before, along with the letter he'd spent most of the week working on. It was harder than he'd thought, writing something that sounded properly apologetic, without sounding too needy, or too snide, or too...well, too anything, really. He didn't want to snap, he didn't want to grovel, and he didn't want it to seem like he was accusing. He'd written half a dozen drafts before he finally got one he was satisfied with.

James, Sirius and Peter came up a little before lunch, bringing a meal from the kitchens. All of them knew what he could and would eat right before a transformation. They also knew his distaste for crowds, the way the noise of the Great Hall grated on his nerves.

His wolf wanted meat, hot and rare. His human side, on the other hand, knew there would be plenty of raw meat stocked in the Shack. Dumbledore and Hagrid would see to that, though he doubted Hagrid knew about his condition. Likely he just had orders from Dumbledore to supply him, and did what he was asked.

In the meantime, his human mind rebelled against the thought of meat. His wolf rebelled against almost everything else, except for broths and soups and, oddly enough, sweets. Peter also brought him some light, fluffy bread, which he managed to swallow down, well slathered with honey butter and cream.

Sirius watched him eat with dark, troubled eyes. "Moony...are you sure…?"

Remus swallowed the last bite of bread with a sigh. "Yes. I am."

"But...it's...I...I know what transformations are like for you...we could make it better..." Sirius stumbled to a halt as Remus fixed him with an amber-eyed stare.

"I know I'll feel much better, knowing you won't be there to lead any more people into the Shack to get mauled. Or maybe just terrified." Remus bit the words out, and watched Sirius wince.

"Moony's right. We lost that right." James sighed. "We were stupid, running about like that, I suppose…." He touched the package on Remus's bed, the neatly wrapped book with it's letter. "I understand where you're coming from, Remus. Just...for your sake and ours...promise me? If I do what you ask, with Snape...promise you'll reconsider?"

"If you deliver my letter, and let me know about any replies he sends while I'm indisposed...yes. I'll reconsider." Remus nodded.

The wolf inside him settled a little. Being estranged from the people his wolf considered 'pack' was highly uncomfortable. Mending fences, though it made his human mind feel vaguely guilty, at least calmed the wolf enough that he thought he might be able to get through Transfiguration class without trouble.

Afternoon class seemed to pass far too quickly. Every minute passed like a second. All too soon they were being dismissed, and he was making his way up the stairs to the Infirmary. It was the first time since second year that he'd made the trek alone, but he'd ordered the others to stay behind. He'd feared that, if they came so far with him, his resolve would break and he'd beg them to come with him.

Once in the Infirmary, Madam Pomfrey gave him a quick exam, then set up the warding on 'his' room. Remus put on the cloak, heavy with spells of Disillusionment and such, and followed her out of the castle. He could have walked to the Whomping Willow alone, of course, but Madam Pomfrey had always insisted on being there, to make sure he got past the tree, and to ensure the spells to keep him in were well-set.

The walk seemed to take no time at all, and then he was in the Shack. The room was heated with Warming Charms, supplies behind a set of enchanted bars that the wolf couldn't break through. Madam Pomfrey did one final check, then wished him well and left. Remus felt the wards snick into place behind her.

The sun was setting. Remus shed his cloak, then his shirt and trousers, his skin too sensitive with the oncoming change to endure clothes. Besides, he didn't really have enough spares to destroy his robes without reason, even if house elves and Reparo spells would fix the damage.

He knew the instant the moon rose over the horizon, shedding it's pale light over the land. The transformation overtook him, and Remus howled as his bones began to break, joints cracking as they snapped apart and reformed.

His last sane thought before the wolf took over was a hope that James would do as he had asked.

 *****ASiSF*****

Severus woke Saturday morning feeling restless. On one hand he was excited, looking forward to testing his new potions ideas. He was pleased at the thought of spending most of his day with Lily as well, and even more so that he could do so without worrying about the scrutiny of his peers.

He was also a bit apprehensive, hoping Lily understood about the pranks he needed to play to keep Avery from getting suspicious. He thought it might help if he pranked himself as well, though he couldn't help the twisting in his gut at the thought of embarrassing himself in front of her.

Severus set the thoughts aside as he dressed in some of the worn robes that he'd asked the Laundry Elves to provide him. After all, he didn't want to ruin his new clothes with a possible Potions mishap. Fortunately, his old things hadn't been thrown out or incinerated, so he'd been able to reclaim a couple outfits for experimenting in.

He made his way to breakfast in a fog of thought, planning the various things he needed to achieve for the day. He was so engrossed in that, he was actually surprised when a large owl landed next to his plate.

The owl was carrying a parcel, and a letter, addressed in familiar handwriting. Severus felt his gut clench. He pulled both items free, grabbed two rolls and some fruit, and left the table before anyone could comment. If he was asked later, he'd say he'd had an idea he wanted to try. After five years of that sort of behavior, no one would question it, especially since it was likely that everyone in Slytherin knew by now he was working on some experiments today. That was one of the better things about Regulus. Give him something to tell others, and the whole school would know within hours. Give him a secret to keep, and he'd never utter a peep.

Severus got to the lab and warded it with privacy spells before he even considered opening either item. He thought about it, then opened the package first.

An Arithmancy text. Quite a good one, and up-to-date as well. His own was a little behind on some of the current Arithmantic developments. Severus paged through it, appreciative of the quality. The book would definitely be a help on his homework. He'd been afraid he'd have to trade a favor to get the appropriate material.

He turned his attention to the letter, feeling his gut clench as he did. Still, there was no point in delaying the inevitable. Best to know what it said, so he could plan his response.

 _Dear Mr. Snape,_

 _I perceive, from the lack of return communication, that I have offended you in some way. For whatever offense I may have given, I do apologize. My only intention was to answer your query as honestly and completely as possible._

 _I cannot know for certain what might have offended you, though I can surmise it somehow involved my references to certain less than satisfactory circumstances in your life in past years. Perhaps my suppositions were even more unwanted than I had anticipated? Or perhaps it was only my acknowledgment of a certain situation involving your year-mates in red and gold? Looking back, I can see how such acknowledgment, coming as it does after five years of silence, might prove offensive. For this, I will state only that my own circumstances blinded me to many things they should not have. I cannot undo this, only move forward from here, and ask that you give me time to prove my sincere intentions from this point on._

 _You will find attached the next installment of aid that I had intended to render. It is not a bribe or an attempt at coercion, merely a continuation of the circumstances which attended my first letter, as I previously promised to send._

Severus remembered the first letter, and the promise of more books. In the ensuing communications and their aftermath, he'd almost forgotten. He continued reading.

 _If you are amenable to further communication, and can bring yourself to overlook my faults, then I await your reply, ideally with an answer to my previous query._

 _In any case, I hope to hear from you again._

 _An Associate_

Severus stared at the letter. Then at the Arithmacy text. Then the letter again. Whoever had sent it was insightful, guessing at the reasons for his turmoil. Unsettlingly so. It was almost as if they knew him. But the only person who could have, or should have, known him so well was Lily, and he was positive that the handwriting wasn't hers. Besides, why would she be so evasive when they were already mending their relationship?

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening to reveal Lily, carrying her school bag and a couple of breakfast sandwiches it looked like she'd put together. "Severus?"

"Here." He stood and helped her carry some of the stuff inside, before shutting the door and locking it with a spell. It was one that Slughorn or any teacher could probably bypass, but not one most of his year-mates would know.

Lily handed him one of the sandwiches. "You left breakfast in a hurry. Is everything all right?"

He shrugged. "I suppose. It's only...I...that Associate person wrote again, and sent that as well." He tilted his head to indicate the Arithmancy book. "I hadn't answered after that last letter." he flushed at her raised eyebrow. "I did think about what you said, Lily, I did...it's just...I don't know how I feel about everything." He ran a hand through his hair. "And I'd schoolwork, and this to be thinking of, plus I've been doing some tutoring in Slytherin. It was just..."

"Easier to stay busy and not think about it?"

"Err...yeah." Severus sighed.

Lily nodded. "I can sort of understand. I was just wondering if you were going to keep on ignoring them, now that they've written again."

"I...I don't guess I will." Severus slumped against the table. "I'm just not sure what to write. Their last question asked what I know about them, and I don't really know anything, and I've no idea what to say beyond that."

Lily shrugged. "They guessed about you. I would think that means that you're allowed to guess about them as well. Beyond that...say whatever you want to. Be honest, even if you're angry or irritable. The worst they can do is stop writing."

"That's true enough." Severus straightened. "I'll deal with it later. Right now...I've some ideas I want to test, and I want your opinion on them."

"All right." Lily started forward, but Severus stopped her. "Severus?"

He swallowed hard. "Ummm…before we start...Lily, there's something you need to know." He gulped. "Avery and some of the others...they were asking questions. Hinting...things. I told them that I was planning on getting some of the trials wrong, pranking you with them, that sort of thing. And that I'd be brewing experimental stuff to test on the Marauders too. It was the only way I could be sure they wouldn't...wouldn't do something unpleasant. I don't really want to do anything like that, only I told Avery I'd share the memory with him if he'd leave us be, so..."

"So you have to do something, to make it seem real." Lily pursed her lips, thinking. "Is anything you're thinking of going to be irreversible?"

"Shouldn't be, I don't think." Severus grimaced. "I can't promise anything Lily, these are all experiments. Anything can happen, you know that. But I wouldn't plan to do anything I couldn't fix."

"That's all right then. It'll just be good fun between us." Lily smiled.

Severus relaxed, returning her smile with a shy grin of his own. "Yeah."

The next few hours were both rewarding and entertaining. One potion made Lily's hair frizzy, another turned it an odd swamp mud color, and one made it lank and oily, worse than Severus's hair got on it's worst days. But as predicted, all the mistakes were easy to fix. Lily retaliated by charming Severus's hair and clothes different colors until he reversed whatever had happened.

In between brewing, they worked on homework, taking notes and discussing various subjects and theories. By the time they called an end to the session, Severus thought he might have gotten something decent as a hair care product, they'd got quite a bit done on their assignments, and it was near dinner time.

Lily left first, her hair an odd brownish color that would wash out in the shower. Severus cleaned up, then left as well, making sure to control his expression so that his elation over the events of the day wouldn't show.

He hadn't ever gotten around to asking Lily any more about the letter from his mysterious 'Associate' but that was all right. He'd decided, while they worked together, that he would answer. Whatever else happened, he was too much a Slytherin to ignore the possibilities. At the very least, he might get a few more textbooks out of the correspondence, and that was worth something.

That night at dinner, he fielded comments from his Housemates, then excused himself early, in theory to work on homework. Once he'd entered the dorm, however, he closed himself behind privacy spells and began to work on the letter.

He wanted it to be just right.

 *****ASiSF*****

Sirius hadn't slept well. He was used to running free on the grounds when the moon was full. He was used to curling up with Moony and Prongs. Not being able to had made for a restless night, just like the night before.

Merlin, he missed romping in the full moon. He missed the sound of Remus's soft human snores, or the purring growls of his wolf form. He'd been tempted to sneak out anyway. The only thing that had stopped him had been the fact that Remus would likely never forgive him for ignoring his wishes. Besides, James hadn't snuck out either.

He emerged from the bathroom to find an owl on Remus's bed. He blinked at it, then spotted the spiky scrawl on the front of the envelope tucked in it's claws. He grinned.

Snape had written back. Remus would like that.

Convincing the owl to give up the letter took some doing, but he finally managed to coax the parchment free. After the owl flew away, he stood looking at the parchment, thinking.

He was tempted to open it, but it was for Remus. On the other hand, if it was from Snape, it was for his mysterious 'Associate' and they were all in on that. And Remus had asked them to deliver his letters while he was ill.

"Oi, what's that?" James sat up in his blankets, his rumpled hair looking even more tangled than usual.

"Letter from Snape. Looks like he sent a reply to the letter Moony wrote."

"Oh?" James perked up, then shoved his glasses up his nose before stumbling out of bed. "Well, open it then."

"Wasn't sure I should." Sirius shifted.

James nicked the letter with a deft flick of his wrist. "Remus told us to take care of his mail with Snape while he was out. How're we supposed to do that if we don't open it, eh?"

"Point." Sirius surrendered and watched as James unrolled the parchment, then moved so he could read the letter over his shoulder.

 _Esteemed Associate,_

 _I confess myself to have been unsettled by your previous letter, especially your tendency towards speculation. However, I suppose I cannot prevent such contemplation in any case. And indeed, in order to provide any sort of answer to the question you posed me in your previous missive, I must engage in speculation of my own, given that you have not even extended me the courtesy of a name to address you by._

 _My speculations regarding you, then, are as follows:_

 _You are closely associated with Hogwarts. Your comments regarding my classes are rather too accurate for you to be otherwise, to say nothing of your observations on other matters. Judging by your references to my skills in different areas, you have knowledge of both my current course-load and my grades and accomplishments in general._

 _Your form of address leads me to suppose that you are an elder student or a recent graduate. A younger student would not choose such address, and an elder or professor would not lower himself by addressing a Sixth Year Student as an associate, which implies some equality of position. Under this criteria, I would estimate you to be between 15 and 20 years of age, 14 at the outside._

 _I would also venture a guess that you were not or are not a Slytherin. Your methods of approach are not synonymous with the typical actions of members of that house, to say nothing of my own familiarity with the personality and handwriting of most recent graduates and current students._

 _Your handwriting and vocabulary indicates education beyond the general curriculum of Hogwarts. Therefore, you are either a studious individual or one of those whose family took pains to provide some sophistication, information and training outside of the school. Likewise, your gifts indicate that you either possess more than moderate resources, or are closely associated with others who possess such resources and are willing to share them._

 _Your speculations regarding my own situation indicate that you are naturally observant, or that you have researched me for some purpose of your own. In either case, you possess some reasoning skills, and your insistence on anonymity might imply discretion, if not for the willingness with which you imparted your ideas to me. I shall reserve judgment on that matter._

 _Your speculations also indicate that you have some experience in the wider world, as most do not reach the conclusions you came to without such experience. I shall leave my own considerations as to how such experience might be gained until I have further information._

 _I shall close this correspondence with the following query: How much of my own speculations are correct?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Severus Snape of Slytherin House_

Sirius read the letter through twice and snorted. "Prickly bugger, isn't he?"

"I guess. His writing's certainly more formal than my father at his worst." James made a face. "I'm almost glad he doesn't talk the way he writes, really."

"Yeah." Sirius rolled up the letter again. "So...should we write back?"

"Might as well. Remus won't be up to it till tomorrow or the day after, and it wouldn't do to make Snape too suspicious." James flopped on his bed to rummage for some paper and a quill. "I think I can imitate Remus's writing well enough, and he showed me that spell to mimic his handwriting."

"That's good." Sirius joined James. "What do you want to say?"

"Well, we can't give too much away, but…how about admitting that we're in Hogwarts, and close to his own age, and not Slytherins? That's still a pretty broad group."

"True. Are you going to ask him a question?" Sirius sat back and folded his legs into a comfortable position.

James frowned. "I thought I might, just to keep up the tone of the letters. Do you think I ought to? Or that I shouldn't?"

"I think it's fine. I just wondered what you'd ask."

James bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. "Something simple, I think. What sort of thing do you think Remus would ask?"

Sirius considered. "I dunno. Something basic. Something simple. I think it's more a question of what we think Snape'd answer."

"Well, let's write out a list of questions, and then we can go see if Lily's in the common room. She'd know that better than I would." James grinned.

Sirius smirked. "You just want a chance to talk to her."

"Too right." James sighed. "I'm just hoping she'll talk to me. After last time..."

Sirius winced. "Well, if she hexes you, I'll help you up to see Madam Pomfrey again." He shrugged. "Better you than me."

"Thanks." James made a face at him, then pulled out a second sheet of paper and began writing out questions.

Half an hour later, they had a parchment full of questions, and a basic letter that they thought sounded enough like Remus to pass. After that, they dressed, woke Peter, and headed down to the common room.

Lily was there, working by the fire. She looked up when they entered and scowled. James stiffened, then made his way over. "Good morning Lily."

"It's Evans to you, Potter." Her tone could have frozen Fiendfyre.

James sighed. "Evans then. Look, I know you're ticked off at me, but...Severus sent a letter, and Remus asked me to handle those sorts of things while he's ill, and I wanted to ask for your help. You know Snape better than I do, and I don't want to set him off again." He handed Lily the two rolls of parchment. "Could you please just...read these, tell me if there's anything in the letter that might rattle his scales, and suggest a question that won't get his back up?"

Lily stared at him, then took the rolls. "Fine. But only because Remus asked me before he left. And because Severus is my friend, and getting these letters has been good for him."

"Whatever you like. Thanks, Evans." James stepped back, giving her space instead of flopping down in the chair opposite her as he would have done the year before.

Lily unrolled the letter first and read through it. Then she scanned the list of questions. "What you've written should be fine, I think. But for a question...you probably ought to ask him something that's pretty easy, to start with. Something that could be common knowledge. Like his favorite color, or his favorite subject. Anything else will only make him suspicious."

"Fair enough." James took the parchment back. "I'll do that. Thanks." He started to turn away, then turned back. "Look, Evans...I've said it before, and maybe it won't do any good, but I'll say it again. I know I was a prat to Snape, all right? And I'm sorry."

Lily regarded him with a cool stare. "That might be true Potter. But you're right that it doesn't help much, because I'm not the person you need to apologize to."

"I know that too." James huffed out a rough breath. "And if I thought Snape'd listen, I would apologize to him. But I think you know as well as I do that he'd never believe me if I told him I was sorry now. It's just…look, at some point we'll have to come clean about who we are. I don't know when Remus plans to do that, but at some point, he'll know. If I promise on my honor as a wizard that I'll apologize to Snape then, and even let him hex me if he likes, can you and I at least...well, be civil? And not enemies?"

Lily considered that. Then, very slowly, she nodded. "All right. But if you hurt him again..."

"I know." James sighed. "I'll see you at breakfast." He turned and walked back to where Sirius was sitting, then flopped into a chair with a sigh.

Sirius patted his arm. "At least she didn't hex you with boils again mate."

"There is that." James nodded. Then he sat up straight and unrolled the letter. "All right then. Let's finish this, so we can send it off for morning mail."

 *****ASiSF*****

Severus wasn't expecting a return letter, not as late as he'd left sending his own. Therefore, he was pleasantly surprised when an owl dropped a scroll by his plate. He'd risen early, eager to get his homework started, so it was no effort to finish his last few bites of breakfast, then make his way out of the Great Hall. A few minutes saw him safely in an unused room, unrolling the scroll.

 _Dear Mr. Snape,_

 _I am pleased that you have elected to continue our correspondence. And I admit, I am quite impressed with your insight! Your speculations are largely correct._

 _My own age is within three years of yours. And, as you have surmised, I do have close ties to Hogwarts. In fact, I am a resident of the grounds. And yes, I do possess some familiarity with your course schedule, mostly because I have crossed paths with you frequently, and share some of the same coursework._

 _You are also correct that I am not associated with Slytherin House, and that I am of a studious nature, well educated both within and outside of Hogwarts. As to the resources at my disposal...I am not without my own, but it is also true that I am possessed of supportive friends._

 _In regards to your speculation about my experiences outside of school and my observational skills...that is a more complicated subject, but one that we might be able to broach at a later date. Though I confess, I have felt lacking in that department, given that I neglected to observe the true nature of your position prior to this point. But I have already apologized, and that will have to suffice for now, I believe, as I know of no other way, short of time, to prove my sincerity in that regard._

 _For now...I believe it is my turn to place an inquiry. As the purpose of this exchange is to foster understanding, and hopefully friendship, I shall limit myself to satisfying my curiosity in things that most acquaintances or friends know about each other._

 _That being said, my question is this: It is widely known that you are a Potions prodigy of rare talent, one that Professor Slughorn boasts of often. But I should like to know – What is actually your favorite subject? Potions, or does something else hold your interest in equal or greater measure?_

 _An Associate_

Severus folded the letter, thinking.

That question had been rather – mundane. Simple. But did he want to answer it? What if it was just a ploy? Information gathering to better tailor a plan? That was what a Slytherin would do. Find out preferences before approaching someone.

Except that this 'Associate' didn't write like a Slytherin, and had already admitted that he or she wasn't a part of the House of green and silver. In which case, it might a genuine overture of friendship. Lily had asked him what he thought his favorite subjects would be when they'd been preparing to go to Hogwarts before their First Year.

He couldn't help being suspicious, and a little angry still. But he knew Lily would encourage him to answer if he asked her. And maybe…maybe she was right.

He just had to decide what his answer would be.

 _ **Author's Note:** Well, that went well...next time, Severus and the Marauders exchange more information, and Severus starts trying to guess who his mystery associate is. And Remus sets other plans in motion._


	9. Chapter 9: Questions and Answers

**Chapter 9: Questions and Answers**

Remus rolled out of his blankets late Monday afternoon with a groan. The full moon had been hellish, but he'd survived. Madam Pomfrey had retrieved him from the Shack just after dawn, dosed him with healing potions, and left him in his Prefect rooms to recover. It suited him better than being stuck in the Infirmary, and he had more privacy besides.

He'd been too out of it, too ill with the side effects of the transformations, to notice anything beyond his bed. But now that the illness had subsided somewhat, he was hungry.

A meal was already waiting, no doubt courtesy of the House Elves and Madam Pomfrey. Not meat, he'd gorged on that in his wolf form. It was mostly breads and soup and sweets, things to help ground him into his human mind. He ate as much as he could stomach, then turned to survey the rest of his rooms.

In accordance to his wishes, his rooms were empty of his friends. But a stack of homework assignments had been delivered along with his texts, and beside that, a small stack of letters.

He lifted the top letter in curiosity, only to discover it was two letters, tied together. The first one was addressed to him in James' handwriting, and he tugged it open.

 _Remus,_

 _Sirius and I kept up with your correspondence like you asked. And I guess it did the trick, because Snape responded._

 _Bit of a prickly fellow, but at least he answered. That letter's below this one, as is our response. Read those first, and then the one attached to this. It's his latest reply. Sirius and I haven't read that one, so you'll have to fill us in._

 _Get better, Moony old man._

 _Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail_

Remus smiled and folded the letter away, then picked up the other two. He read Snape's first, smiling. Snape – no, he wanted to think of the other boy as Severus, even if it was in his own head, if they were going to be friends – had good instincts.

He was also being very cautious, asking no questions that weren't a mirror of what he had been asked. Well, that was hardly unexpected. Remus read the letter, and the response James and Sirius had sent, twice through, then carefully opened Severus's newest response.

 _Esteemed Associate,_

 _Potions is indeed a subject in which I have a great deal of knowledge and skill. And I see no harm in enjoying and making the most of those talents. I find Potions interesting because they require an altogether different type of discipline than most forms of magic. Concentration. Focus. Patience. An intrinsic understanding of the way things work together._

 _That being said, Potions is not my only subject of interest, as you well know from your comments on my coursework. I have several. Magic is a diverse thing, and I see no point in ignoring any branch of it's potential._

 _Perhaps you might entertain my own curiosity, and tell me what subjects you favor._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Severus Snape of Slytherin House_

Remus grinned. The letter was pure Severus. He chuckled softly to himself, then gathered some parchment and ink to make a reply.

***ASiSF***

Severus wasn't expecting another letter at dinner, but he wasn't surprised either when it was delivered. Clearly his 'Associate' had access to the post owls at any time. He secreted it away before his table-mates could ask questions, and waited until he was safely in his bed, wards up, before breaking the seal.

 _Dear Mr. Snape,_

 _You make an excellent point about the potential of diverse forms of magic. I myself have a natural affinity for Defense, which I do enjoy. However, I must confess I also have an interest in Care of Magical Creatures, and Runes. The outdoor and interactive aspect of the Creatures Class interests me, whereas the concentration and intricacy of Runes appeals to my more studious nature._

 _I find maintaining a balance between activity and studying to be beneficial for my health. Tell me, do you do the same?_

 _An Associate_

Severus blinked at the letter. That was...a rather more honest answer than he'd expected. And more revealing.

Someone who took Runes and Care of Magical Creatures, and probably Defense. Well, these days everyone who could get a passing score took Defense for as long as they could. That wouldn't narrow the field much. But Runes and Care of Magical Creatures were both electives.

He took Runes, so it would be no matter to see who took that class with him. But it wouldn't tell him about any Seventh Years, Fifth Years, or recent graduates who'd had the class. And he didn't take Care of Magical Creatures, so finding out who was in that class would be difficult.

Still, he marked down the information, assembling a small scroll of notes to help him identify his benefactor. Then he settled back to work on homework and work out his reply.

***ASiSF***

Remus spent his two days of recovery working on homework. The rest of the Marauders came by to help after classes, and even Lily dropped in one evening, with course material for Arithmancy. She told him Severus had received his previous letter, and was considering how to answer. She seemed hopeful that Severus was beginning to come out of his shell.

Remus hoped so. He knew that the longer this little game of letters played out, the greater the shock would be. He just needed some way to arrange it so that Severus trusted him enough to meet him, and yet not hex him immediately. It was a thorny problem.

He decided, once his homework was caught up, to work on his special project.

He'd been researching alchemists ever since he'd overheard Lily and Severus talking in the library. It wasn't a well studied field. The requirements for becoming even an apprentice made his head spin, and for Mastery…well, there was a reason Albus Dumbledore was the last known student to have become a practicing alchemist, and even he was said to have only partial mastery of it.

Really, the only known true master of the art was said to be Nicholas Flamel. If there were any others, they were members of the Unspeakables. There were some practitioners, here and there. Researchers and dabblers. But not many masters.

Remus made notes of all the prominent researchers, no matter how their reputation stood. He looked up information on contacting the Unspeakables for an apprenticeship, though there was little to find. Apparently, they selected their own apprentices. Still, a letter to the Department of Mysteries might have some affect.

The Headmaster was an option, but Remus hesitated to approach him. He rather thought Lily was right, and he stood by his original assessment that Severus regarded all teachers with suspicion, if only because of their failure to stop the Marauders.

Nicholas Flamel. The most noted and acclaimed alchemist in history. Dumbledore had been his last apprentice, despite the number of aspiring alchemists listed afterward. Aiming for his approval would be mad. Which was why Remus was fairly certain Severus would never try it. Severus was too cautious to dare something so audacious.

Remus grinned. Severus might be too cautious, but he was a Gryffindor. Audacious was in his nature. And writing a letter would give him something to do while waiting for Severus to reply to his latest query.

***ASiSF***

It took Severus a day or two to arrive an answer he was satisfied with. His 'Associate' had been fairly frank, and he wasn't sure how to reply.

Finally, he had an answer he could live with. He sent it off.

***ASiSF***

Remus received the next letter before breakfast, his first morning back to classes. He grinned as he opened it.

 _Esteemed Associate,_

 _I myself am more of a studious nature. I find little joy in physical activity, preferring my pursuits to be of a more cerebral nature. That being said, I am not against the occasional duel. And if it must be confessed, as I feel your honesty warrants, I will admit that it has recently been suggested that more exercise might be of benefit to me._

 _I would be willing to entertain suggestions of such activities, especially given the oncoming onset of colder weather._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Severus Snape of Slytherin House_

Remus smirked.

"Oi. What's that?" James appeared over his shoulder. "Another letter?"

"Yes. It is." Remus handed the letter to his friend. "What do you think?"

James read it, and Sirius read over his shoulder. Even Peter edged up to get a look at it. James frowned. "Still writes like he's got a poker up his bum."

"Yes. But he admitted that he'd been advised to exercise more. That's admitting a weakness, or as close as someone like him might get to it. And he's asked for advice, even if he's trying to sound off-hand about it." Remus grinned. "Don't you see? We might be getting somewhere."

"You might be." James made a rueful face. "He'll still hex us blind if we approach him."

Remus grimaced. "True."

"We have a bigger problem." Sirius scowled. "What sort of activities can we talk to him about, without giving ourselves away, or suggesting something he can't or won't do? I mean, Quidditch is out. I don't know that I've ever seen him on a broom except when he has to be, and with James and I playing..."

"Urgh. No. Bad idea." James shook his head. "No Quidditch."

"Dueling isn't bad, but that'll put us right back where we started." Remus sighed.

"And running around as an Animagus is out." James sighed. "We don't know if he even has an animal form, much less the transformation down. And even if he did, we'd have to reveal ourselves. We might as well shout the whole thing from the Tower in that case."

"The tower..." Remus tapped the letter on his chin. "I wonder...we might tell him about some of the disused tower study rooms. Climbing stairs is good exercise. And if we send him up Ravenclaw way, it shouldn't make him too suspicious. Might even put him off our trail a bit."

"Oi...that's a good idea." Sirius brightened.

"But...what if he catches us there?" Peter frowned, looking worried.

"No problem. We can find another place to study. It wouldn't be much trouble." James shrugged. Then he frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe...maybe we could use this to sort of pave the way. I mean, if we showed Lily a few spots, then suggested to Snape that he try working in the Tower rooms. And if he mentions it to her, then she can show him up there, and...I don't know. Show her one of the nicer ones, make it look recently used."

"Plant the idea that we're friends of Lily's." Remus considered. "It might work. We'll ask her at breakfast." he folded the letter up. "Come on."

Remus managed to slip Lily a note over her morning porridge. She gave him a slightly dubious look, but nodded. Remus grinned and began composing a letter.

***ASiSF***

Severus received the next letter, and a new copy of the Ancient Runes text, complete with supplemental index, the next morning. He waved off Avery's question with a curt dismissal, finished his breakfast, then retired to read the note in private.

 _Dear Mr. Snape,_

 _You're right about the colder weather inhibiting activity. I've heard even the Quidditch players have trouble staying in shape when it gets fierce. However, I've discovered that if one is looking for exercise, Hogwarts itself is an invaluable aid._

 _In a word: staircases. There are a number of them. I find myself well served by climbing up and down them to various classes, but also in between times. While I am well aware that a Slytherin such as yourself has less to do with stairs than those who dwell in the towers, I should like to tell you a little secret I have discovered._

 _There are a number of unused rooms that make excellent study nooks around the upper floors. Particularly around Ravenclaw Tower. Some of them seem to see more frequent use than others, if the marks in the dust are to be believed, but I find them even better than the library for a spot of quiet study._

 _If you would care to use the suggestion, you might find a place to exercise your mind as well as exercising your body._

 _A thought I had: You have professed an interest in the many diverse branches of magic. Do you also include Astronomy and History in these disciplines?_

 _An Associate._

Unused Tower rooms. It was an intriguing thought. Lily might know of some good places, if he asked her. And if he could find one or two that suited, he could make them into a safe place to meet with her for studying. Somewhere where Avery and his friends would be less likely to spy on them.

The Marauders would be a risk, of course, but it would be worth it.

He resolved to ask her about it, then turned his attention to the final questions written in the letter.

***AsiSF***

Remus received the reply the next day. He read it sitting on his bed, Sirius and James leaning over to read from either side.

 _Esteemed Associate,_

 _I will take your suggestion under advisement. Your point about the stairs and their uses is true enough, but there are other considerations I shall have to think upon before deciding on the ultimate value of your input. Nevertheless, you have my appreciation for the recommendation, as well as for the supplement to my personal library for study._

 _History, if one learns it properly, may be of assistance in some forms of magic. However, I should hardly call what Binns teaches History. I consider self-study to be sufficient in the field. There is much that is left out of our formal education in this area that I would consider to be valuable, and much that is included, though extraneous._

 _Astronomy is of the greatest use in Divination, a branch of magic for which I have no aptitude and little inclination, if truth be told. However, there are elements that are of use in other disciplines, such as Runes and Arithmancy, and even Herbology and thus Potions to some degree. As such, though it is not my first interest, I find it to be a useful enough discipline. However, much like History, self-study can be applied. Or so I have found it to date._

 _I should be interested in your own views on the matter, having aired mine._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Severus Snape of Slytherin House._

"Huh. Not big on Divination." Sirius blinked. "I'd almost have expected him to be seriously into it, if only for a possible advantage."

"Well, he said he has no aptitude." James shrugged. "Maybe that's it."

"Maybe." Remus folded the letter back, thinking.

He was thinking about the things he'd heard from Lily. The things he'd heard about and from Severus, through his letters.

Maybe Severus didn't want to know the future for another reason. Remus disliked Divination himself, knowing that any form of Seer's Sight would reveal his secret. And even if it didn't...the shadow of his curse would mar everything. He'd never wanted to know, knowing that any future he had would be tainted by the werewolf curse that hounded him every month.

Or maybe Severus was simply one of those people who believed in making his own future. Or maybe he didn't care to know the future because he saw no point. There were people who believed prophecies were just possibilities, and some who thought they were gospel. If Severus were one of the former, he might not care. Possibilities could be changed.

Still, it was an interesting insight into the Slytherin's mind.

***ASiSF***

Severus felt almost annoyed with himself at how pleased he was when the next letter arrived, the following morning. He brushed off Avery's usual question, finished his meal, then took took the letter to the library.

 _Dear Mr. Snape,_

 _I have to confess, I am rather fond of History. The patterns of it interest me, particularly the more political aspects. Though I will grant you that Binns does not teach in a manner that encourages retention of the material, and what he covers leaves much to be desired. Especially of recent History and current events. I can only suppose that, being a ghost, he has little awareness of such things. However, as you pointed out, self-study is indeed an option, and there are several interesting tomes in the library that cover the material in greater detail._

 _Astronomy, I confess, is not a class I enjoy, or excel at. Though I've never given much thought to Divination as a subject, Astronomy itself holds little interest for me, in any application. Perhaps knowing the moon phases is important for gathering certain herbs, or for certain spells, but I fail to see the point of knowing all the moons of Jupiter, or Saturn, and their exact position at any given time. I feel I am better served obtaining an instrument that will give me the information I require, rather than becoming an Astronomer. But I commend your diligence in study._

 _I could go on about academic subjects for some time, however, I already knew you are a studious individual. And, I confess, I am curious to know more abut you, outside of the academic circle. So, a random question, if you will indulge me._

 _What is your favorite food?_

 _Also, I have noted your tendency for mirroring my question in your own, and while I find it understandable, I would prefer that you ask the questions that are on your mind. So, in answer to the above noted question, my favorite food is chocolate. I indulge rather more than is good for me on that count, and am fortunate that I don't gain the weight I deserve. And now, I invite you to pose a question of your own, which I shall endeavor to answer, provided it is not a question of my name._

 _An Associate_

Severus frowned at the letter. He had hoped that his methods would avoid notice. Asking a question might reveal even more than his answers to date. And...favorite food?

Growing up as he had left little room for favorites. In his house, it had always been a matter of eating what he was served, and the less said the better. Hogwarts had provided him with more options, but even then he tended to eat whatever came to hand. Though, he supposed he did have a preference or two.

He perused the letter again, noting down the information it contained. Someone who liked History, but not Astronomy, and had no interest in Divination. An interesting combination.

Someone who liked chocolate. That was no help. He rarely paid any attention to what anyone else was eating. Besides, he'd already confirmed that the individual wasn't in Slytherin, and trying to see what people in other Houses were eating was virtually impossible.

He wrote the notes down in his scroll anyway, then considered the admonition at the bottom of the page. A question of his own? He wasn't all that conversant in that sort of thing.

He closed his eyes, trying to think of questions he might have been asked in casual conversation, or might have asked someone else. He couldn't really think of anything. Until…

Lily. He and Lily, when they had first become friends. He recalled their conversations, some of the questions she had asked him. There was no point in asking the questions she'd posed about what was real and what wasn't, but some of her other questions might do.

He opened his eyes, pulled out another scrap of parchment, and began scribbling a short list of questions he might ask his correspondent.

***ASiSF***

The reply letter arrived the second morning after his own missive. Remus would have been annoyed but, seeing as he'd turned the tables on Severus with his question at the end, he suspected it was only fair to give the Slytherin youth more time. Besides, nothing said Snape had to reply to him immediately. Nothing at all.

Still, he was glad to see the letter arrive in his dorm in the early morning hours. He took it, snitched a treat from James to give the owl, then unrolled the note.

 _Esteemed Associate,_

 _I suppose I should have expected your response to my methods of questioning, however, given your maneuver, you shall have to forgive me if I ask a question which you are not inclined to answer._

 _In response to your previous query...I have few favorites, but I am not fond of rich or heavy foods, and prefer simpler fare. Oatmeal with honey or a little sugar for breakfast being an example. I am also somewhat partial to a chicken-herb soup. The mother of a friend supplied me with an excellent recipe at one point, but the soup the Elves here make is also quite good. With a fresh hot roll and a bit of butter, I would consider it perfect._

 _As for my own question: You know much of my academic standing, and while I am not sure if you would answer a query into your coursework, perhaps you will tell me what aspirations you have for your future? Particularly as you seem to have taken an interest in mine._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Severus Snape of Slytherin House_

"Soup?" Sirius blinked at the note, re-reading it over his shoulder in the Common Room. "He likes soup?"

"Chicken-herb soup, to be precise, with a fresh roll and butter." James looked puzzled as well. "I wouldn't have expected…."

"Yes, well...I admit, I guessed, since I was with Lily in the kitchens. I remember she asked about it. And she did mention he has a touchy stomach."

"I guess. But...soup..."

"Soup what?" Remus looked up as Lily came t stand beside them. "Sorry. I thought I heard my name."

"You did." Remus handed her the note.

Lily read it, a small frown forming on her face. "Oh."

"What?" Sirius's brown furrowed.

"It's just..." Lily shifted in her seat. "I know where Severus got that recipe. He got it from my mum. She came to pick me up from the park one day and...well, she met Severus. And she was worried about him. She told him he looked too thin, asked if he'd like to come over for a bite. And Severus, he said no, he was just...that he hadn't been feeling well. Mum gave me the recipe for the next time I saw him, to help him feel better. A few months later, he mentioned something about thanking Mum for the recipe, said it really helped. I didn't know it was a favorite though. And..." She broke off, flushing.

"And?" Remus queried her gently.

"Well, Severus probably wouldn't want...and I'm not sure if it means anything...but...I told Mum. And later, I heard her and Dad talking. About layoffs. A lot of people were out of work. Not my father, but in the factories. And I think...I think that Mum was talking about Severus and his family, but she said that sometimes a good soup was all that stood between a body and starvation."

"You think...he was...that's all he had to eat?" Sirius looked appalled. "But that's…that's...no one could survive like that."

"Some of them do. Among Muggles, and probably in places like that awful Knockturn Alley, off Diagon." Lily spoke softly. "Sometimes it can be even worse."

"That's awful." James looked a bit pale. "Not having enough to eat…that would be..."

Remus could sympathize. His family wasn't the best off, but even at the worst they simply made do with fewer new clothes, and perhaps a little less meat for the wolf on full-moon nights. He'd never had to survive on soup. He wasn't even sure it was possible, with his metabolism.

"I don't know that it's true. It's just speculation." Lily shook her head. "I probably shouldn't have brought it up, I just..."

"No. It's an important thing to know." Remus shook his head. "Even if it's speculation, there's probably some truth to it." He looked at the letter again. "Hmm...I'll have to think about the answer to his question though."

"What...oh, what you want to be? Didn't we all have those discussions last year?" James frowned.

"Of course we did. But I have a few...limitations." Remus grimaced. "My health condition..."

"Well, just tell him what you'd do if you could. I mean, you made it here, even though that was supposed to be impossible with your 'health issue'. So, just tell him whatever."

"It seems a bit like cheating."

"So tell him what you'd love to do, and then tell him what you might do, and keep it vague." Lily grinned.

"Err...yes." Remus blushed. "I should have thought of that."

"You can't think of everything." Lily looked at the clock, then jumped to her feet. "I've got to go get ready." She darted off up to the girl's dorm.

"Right. Classes." James nodded. Remus folded the letter back into his pocket and went to get ready for the day.

***ASiSF***

Severus was a bit put out when no letters arrived that morning, or the next, or the next. He even mentioned it to Lily, who counseled him to give it time.

Saturday morning, however, a large owl found him, carrying what turned out to be a new Transfiguration text and a letter. He gulped his last swallow of juice, gathered up the book and left, making his way to a classroom halfway up Ravenclaw Tower that he'd discovered and made his own in recent days.

The text was up-to-date, and also included some supplemental references, notes that promised to make the subject easier to study, if not practice.

The letter was written in a now-familiar hand.

 _Dear Mr. Snape,_

 _Chicken-herb soup with a fresh roll? That does sound good. I shall have to try it. I prefer my own meals to be more substantial, but I can see where that might appeal, particularly on a cold day in winter, with mulled cider._

 _As for aspirations...well, in my younger days, I rather wanted to be a dragon tamer. However, although I have maintained my interest in Magical Creatures, I fear the life may not be the best suited for me. Though I do love the exercise and the outdoor aspect of it, I fear that many magical creatures are not too fond of me. In addition, there are some health concerns involved._

 _Given these considerations, I have given some thought to perhaps an academic venture involving creatures. Perhaps teaching Care, or Defense with a focus on Creatures? It merits some thought, and I confess I have not solidified any plan as yet._

 _Then again, I have some proficiency in wand work and Charms. Perhaps spell development involving animals and creatures? There has to be some way of subduing a dragon that does not involve cursing it blind or a dozen stunners at once...and perhaps a way of spotting creatures before they get too close._

 _I am tempted to ask after your own aspirations, but having admonished you against parroting my questions, I suppose that I should set a good example and refrain from doing the same. So instead, I shall ask a slightly different question._

 _If, after Hogwarts, you could choose anyone to apprentice with, who would you choose? Humor me and assume that you would be assured of receiving the desired apprenticeship, no matter who it was and with no strings attached._

 _An Associate_

Severus stared at the letter. He read it through, then read the last paragraph again.

Who would he apprentice with? If he could choose anyone?

He hadn't really thought about it. Apprenticing was...difficult. His mother's estrangement from her family meant he had none of the connections of the Prince family available to him. He had no money for establishing connections of his own. He had his skills in Potions and his spells, but without help that wouldn't get him very far. And Slughorn wasn't interested in him. Too busy pandering to those with more money and influential families.

He'd assumed prior to this year that he'd have to claim a favor from his Housemates to get anywhere. Most likely, he'd have to accept the patronage of someone like Malfoy or Avery or Rosier. And most likely, they would offer it only if joined their cause. Joined the Death Eaters.

Before this year, he hadn't particularly been enamored of the idea, but he hadn't been against it either. He didn't particularly like Evan Rosier or Avery or Wilkes, but at least there was some form of acceptance there. Better than nothing.

But now...now he had this Associate. Things were different. Or at least, they seemed like they could be. If he could broaden the current correspondence, and perhaps bargain his skills with someone like Attwater, he might have more doors open to him. As Lily suggested, there might be other options available.

So, if he dared to hope that things might work out...who might he want to apprentice with? If he could have a choice, a real choice?

Severus folded the letter up and stowed it carefully in his pocket.

He had some research to do.

 _ **Author's Note:** And now they're learning about each other. Who likes the random stuff I put in?_


	10. Chapter 10: Events in Motion

**Chapter Ten: Events in Motion**

Nicholas Flamel stood, gazing at the sunrise. The day promised to be bright, though chilly, fall well and truly in the air and edging toward winter.

Since Perenelle's pronouncement, he had taken to looking toward Scotland, wondering. He had often considered contacting Albus Dumbledore, seeking information, but Perenelle had counseled against it, advising him that matters had to take their own course. After so many centuries, he had learned to heed his wife's warnings, and so had let the matter lie.

As if thoughts of Dumbledore had summoned it, an owl bearing a Hogwarts mark swooped out of the sky to land on the railing. Nicholas scooped it up with a careful hand, untying the letter before carrying it inside, where he offered it a perch and a treat.

"Nicholas? I saw the owl."

"Yes, dear." Nicholas turned the letter over in his hand. The sender was not Albus, a fact made evident by not only the unfamiliar handwriting, but the address: 'Master Alchemist Nicholas Flamel'. Albus would never have used the title.

He broke open the seal and pulled out the parchment, reading the letter with ever-increasing interest.

 _To: Mr. Nicholas Flamel, Master Alchemist_

 _My name is Remus Lupin. I am a Sixth Year Prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I realize that I may be seen as somewhat impudent for seeking correspondence with such a noted figure without prior introduction or invitation, however, I request your indulgence, for it is not for myself that I write, but on behalf of another._

 _There is in my Year a fellow student by the name of Severus Snape. He is a highly gifted individual, currently enrolled in NEWT classes for Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology and Potions. He is not a Prefect, however, I suspect it is because he prefers to concentrate on his studies, and also due to other circumstances which I will elaborate upon later in this missive._

 _Severus is, to be blunt, a Potions prodigy. He has reworked techniques and recipes for several of the Potions in our school texts, and invented his own Potions besides._

 _He has also invented his own spells, mostly of a defensive capability, but I am certain alternative applications could be found. I have witnessed at least one alternative Privacy spell, one alternative to a silencing spell, and a cutting spell as well. I know from a friend he has created others, including the counters to the above mentioned spells._

 _I write to you on his behalf because I know, from a conversation that I was made privy to by a mutual friend, that Severus has ambitions to become an Alchemist or a Magical Researcher. I also know that Severus is of a reserved nature, and would never approach you on his own behalf. His natural temperament is far too cautious to seek audience with someone of your renown._

 _I will be blunt, and pray that both he and you forgive any indiscretion you may perceive. Fortune has not been kind to Severus. Nor have many people in his life. His mother, formerly of the Prince family, married a Muggle, thus giving him the status of a half-blood, which some hold against him. His finances are meager, to the point of being almost nonexistent, and there are indications that his home life is not a kind one. Furthermore, he has had the ill-luck to be targeted for harassment by some of the more influential students of the school. That is to say, the more popular and richer students, whose family background is accounted, here at least, to be greater than his own. I am ashamed to say that some of his persecutors are close friends of mine, and that I did not stand up for him as my position suggests I ought to have. And though, in Hogwarts, our House is meant to be our home, I have recently discovered that his house would rather see him wronged by others, that they might reap the benefit, than offer him the assistance he deserves._

 _I have only recently come to realize how much circumstances have conspired against him. And how close I have come to sharing his position, were it not for good friends of my own. And also, I have realized my own culpability in his situation. Severus is not without his flaws, a quick temper and a shade of vindictiveness among them, but I think that said flaws have been much magnified by his circumstances._

 _I tell you this because it has come to my mind that what he needs is a mentor, someone to guide him into a better path. And, knowing his aspirations, I have undertaken to seek out options and approach them in his name, as I think Severus is not in a position to appreciate the breadth of potential candidates._

 _To that end, I write to offer my recommendation on his behalf. I realize that you may not be seeking or accepting apprentices at the moment. I realize that it is audacious in the extreme to seek an apprenticeship on behalf of another, and before either of us have completed our NEWT exams. However, I would ask your consideration. If you are indeed open to accepting an apprentice, I offer Severus Snape as a potential candidate. If not, I would request you reply to myself, so that I know not to trouble you with further correspondence. And, if you would be kind enough in that circumstance to pass on any names of individuals of similar studies and skills who might be accepting apprentices, I would be most grateful._

 _Yours with Utmost Sincerity_

 _Remus Lupin, Hogwarts Sixth Year Prefect_

Nicholas read it through twice, then handed it to his wife. "Well, my dear, what do you think?"

Perenelle ran a gentle finger over the parchment. "Young Lupin writes with guilt, and with admiration and sincerity."

"And this young man he speaks of? Severus Snape?"

Perenelle smiled. "I believe he might be worth visiting Scotland to meet. I have a feeling about him."

"Then we shall visit Scotland. I shall make arrangements." Nicholas took the letter back, delivered a gentle kiss to his wife's cheek, then made his way to his study to compose a response.

Perenelle watched her husband go with a fond smile. Then she turned to look out the window. "Severus Snape." The words were breathed on the wind. "And what does your future hold, I wonder?"

***ASiSF***

School passed quickly for Severus. His classes took much of his time, studying and assisting others. NEWT classes were aptly named, as he had come to discover. Even Potions, though it was the easiest subject by far, demanded care and attention as the weeks went on.

As September faded into October, and then November, he found cause to be grateful for his new clothing, far warmer than any he'd had before. And for the study nook he'd created. Fires could only do so much, and the dungeons were often chilly, in spite of Warming Charms and roaring fireplaces. But heat rose, and so the tower room he'd found was far warmer. He found himself spending most of his free time there, working on essays or reading.

It was also an ideal spot to meet with Lily. They met once or twice a week, usually doing homework for various classes. Having renewed their friendship had given him a sense of hope he'd thought dead at the end of the previous term, and Severus clung to it fiercely. To it, and to his correspondence with his Associate.

The letters had decreased in frequency, as their queries to each other had become more theoretical and complex, but they were no less valuable to him for that. In fact, by the end of the second month, he'd come to enjoy receiving them, and penning his replies. It helped that discussing them gave he and Lily amusement and new topics to share with each other.

It had taken him three days to reply to the letter concerning a mentor. He'd eventually named Damocles Belby, the Experimental Potions Master whose name was becoming more and more known for his research. And also, as an afterthought, mentioned his interest in the possibility of becoming an Unspeakable. He'd then countered by asking his erstwhile correspondent what he considered an ideal living place.

The response had been 'somewhere warm and green. England being preferable but not necessarily the only choice'. Followed by a question of where he would travel, if he had unlimited Galleons and time at his disposal.

It had gone from there, ranging over every topic under the sun. Travel, politics, opinions of Muggles. Opinions of Muggle innovations. Music. Even one brief foray into fashion, which both of them appeared to be equally ignorant of. Magical Theory. Animals. Plants. Secret passages and chambers in Hogwarts. Descriptions of both their hometowns, though Severus had kept his carefully edited, describing the park and houses that were more like Lily's than his own.

They had disagreed on some points, such as Muggles in general, and politics in certain points, but he had found his Associate to have a quick wit and an intelligent mind. A bit flippant, but then he was willing to admit he had delivered his fair share of biting sarcasm unto the pages of his letters.

He had made one attempt to track the letter (which failed), and one attempt to track the owl by marking it with a color spell. He'd been frustrated when the owl never arrived for breakfast post, only to appear later, without the letter. Both times, the return letter had congratulated him for the attempt and gently poked fun at him. He'd been half afraid the first time that he would lose his mystery correspondent, but been assured that his attempts were expected, and enjoyed, and that he was welcome to try any methods he liked.

He hadn't tried too hard, only when his curiosity or suspicion prodded him. There had been one attempt with a Potion that would react to the touch of hands. For which his correspondent had either found a reversal, or detected it and worn gloves. A few attempts at trying to solicit information, which usually worked, but not in a way that had yet helped him identify the person. The individual was fond of dogs, but didn't own any. They knew several secret passages out of Hogwarts, but had found all of them by chance. They lived in a modest house in the country, in the eastern provinces of England.

Lily had encouraged him to just enjoy writing and receiving the letters, and though he sometimes worried about who might be reading them, he had done his best to do as she suggested, wanting her to know that he did respect her opinions and her advice. Thus far, he had to admit it hadn't backfired. Not only was he enjoying the game of wits and the exchange of ideas, but the Associate had continued to supply him with texts. By the end of October, he had a full set of new textbooks for all his classes, as well as some additional recommended reading.

His fellow Slytherins had mostly stopped bothering him about all the letters and books he was receiving. Avery seemed to believe he'd acquired Lucius Malfoy as a patron, or someone equally powerful. Given that Severus no longer met Lily anywhere he could be spotted, the suggestion of such a patron had convinced Avery and his friends to leave well enough alone. There was some risk, as Malfoy himself would likely deny it if asked, but he'd been careful to never actually confirm any specific rumors. Only that he was 'exploring options' and 'making connections'.

At the beginning of October, he finally managed a Hair Protection Potion, using mostly Muggle ingredients. Making it smell nice had been a bit trickier than the actual formula, but he'd managed in the end to get one that smelled mostly like pine. After three straight weeks of testing the formula on his own hair and seeing a marked improvement, he presented the formula, and a bottle for inspection, to Attwater.

Attwater looked it over. "And this protects against Potions fumes?"

"Yes. Most of them. There are certain ones it can't do much about, but it will protect your hair from the majority. And I've listed the ones it won't do much with in the warning label on the back."

Attwater read the label. "Impressive. I'd heard you were good. Will you be marketing this?"

Severus flushed. "I don't know."

"You should. Even if you only sell the formula to one of the other care product companies, you could make a name for yourself. And a bit of coin."

Severus made a face. "I don't exactly want to be known for making beauty products."

"Even so. You have to start somewhere. I'd suggest taking a bottle and stopping in at the Potions shop in Hogsmeade. Get their take on it."

"I...I'll consider it." Severus nodded. "I...thank you for your encouragement, Prefect Attwater."

"Jeremy. And it was no trouble. I told you, I wanted to do right by you this year." Attwater looked him over. "I see you've been taking my advice. Good for you. And...there's been no trouble?"

"No." Severus shook his head. "No trouble."

"Good." Attwater nodded, then checked his watch. "Time for dinner." Severus watched him go, thinking.

He wouldn't have necessarily told Attwater if he had been feuding with the Marauders, but the truth was...he hadn't had an encounter with them since the first day at the lake.

It was by far the strangest part of the whole term. James and Sirius never pranked him in their shared classes. Nor did any of the Marauders say more than three words to him, at any encounter. A clipped nod and a brief 'Snape' were the most he got from them.

He hadn't started anything, for fear of angering Lily, but the lack of aggression on their part was puzzling. He was grateful for the reprieve, but he couldn't help being suspicious of it. Five years of continual targeting weren't easy to forget. Besides, there was the ever-present knowledge that they were now privy to his worst secrets, at least partially, and he couldn't imagine that they'd keep quiet about it forever.

Whatever had led to the temporary stop on pranking by the group was clearly no longer a consideration. Pranks had started up again, the House Hair Color spell being the first. There had been a few Transfiguration pranks, a few sticking spells, and other such. One memorable one where all the chairs and desks in the Charms classroom had been set to fly to the ceiling, hover for a few moments, then drop back down at random intervals. And one where the Ravenclaw breakfast table had been found floating upside down. And set for breakfast too.

They were clearly Marauder pranks, and Severus found it odd that none of them had focused on the Slytherins. Or him. He'd yet to be targeted by so much as a mild Color-Change Charm. He wanted to believe that either Regulus's warnings, or Attwater's, had done the trick, but he couldn't fully convince himself of that. After all, no other punishment or warning had ever been effective. Not detention, not loss of points, not threats or warnings. Not that the teachers had delivered many warnings, and the Prefects up till this year had interfered even less, but still...he couldn't fathom what might be different this year.

Somehow he doubted that Potter and Black had grown a sense of maturity and realized what utter prats they were being. He was equally doubtful that Lupin had grown a spine, or Pettigrew a conscience and a spine.

Fortunately for his peace of mind, he was too busy with his studies, his friendship with Lily, his correspondence with his Associate, and tutoring his fellow Slytherins to think too long on the matter. He was also too busy enjoying feeling warm and healthy and mostly content for once in his life.

At some point, he'd figure out who his mysterious 'Associate' was. And what the Marauders were up to. But for right now, things were going well enough that he was in no hurry.

***ASiSF***

Remus was enjoying his Sixth Year at Hogwarts. He'd considered, and agreed to allow his friends to run with him again for the October full moon, with some caveats. They were to stay within the bounds of the land around the Shrieking Shack. No running through the village or the forest like they had been, risking attacking someone. No pranks. And no being seen on the trip down or the trip back.

All of them, even Sirius, had agreed. And, as near as he could tell, they'd abided by the rules he'd set down. There was no sign that they'd left the Shack, let alone the grounds, at the end of the nights, no indication that they'd been followed or seen. And, he had to admit, the transformation was far less painful with them there. The wolf calmed in the presence of his 'pack'.

The only downside was that his 'pack' was missing two members. The wolf tended to translate 'friends' as 'pack' in the transformation, and as such, missed Lily. And oddly enough, Severus.

The letters between himself and Severus had become much longer, if less frequent. They'd covered a wide range of topics. Philosophy, music, Muggles, sports, even venturing into fashion at one point. Severus had proved as ignorant on that point as he was, and they'd quickly switched to other topics of more interest, such as magical theory.

Severus had a rather cynical philosophy towards life, not unexpected given his circumstances. He had a decided dislike of Muggles in general, for which he cited poor experiences, though he admitted under pressure that he had met a few that were different. He was much more interested in Muggle innovations, though quick to point out the downsides to them, such as loss of jobs, pollution of the air and water, and other things. Lily was quick to explain that he lived near the factories in their shared hometown and been exposed to much of the pollution he mentioned.

That wasn't a problem the Wizarding World had, not with Air Clearing Charms and 'Aquamenti' to provide fresh clean water whenever one wanted. It was an interesting, even if somewhat depressing, alternative view to the things Remus had read or experienced.

Severus's taste in music was more Muggle than Wizard, though he liked some facets of Wizard music. He was a fan of dark and earth toned colors. He did like green, but his preference wasn't limited to that, though for some reason he disliked all forms of yellow, and despised gray, for reasons that Lily wouldn't divulge and Remus could easily guess, especially given the Lake Incident of the previous year. Gray was the reminder of poverty, and the shame it could bring.

Severus liked warmer temperatures, and if given a chance, he'd travel to America, where the diverse climate was said to have a remarkable number of interesting Potions ingredients, and the culture was said to be a vast 'melting pot' of different methodologies and beliefs. He was also interested in Middle Eastern and Eastern methodologies, said to be far different from the education they got at Hogwarts. The mention of that led to several discussions of possible differences, and a great deal of research and exploration on all their parts.

Despite the formal nature of his writing, as time passed, there was a noticeable relaxation on Severus's part. He became more sarcastic, exposing a dry humor that Lupin had expected but never been exposed to, and a wry twist to his words. He proved curious and quick witted, and it was only luck that they'd foiled his Owl-Coloring attempt and his potion attempt at discovering their identities. He was incredibly knowledgeable in various subjects, but also willing to cite his sources and give credit where credit was due when he researched something. He had even, once or twice, admitted when Remus and the others had the better of him in an intellectual debate of one kind or another, something that had surprised both Sirius and James.

He was still cautious. He never mentioned Lily by name, though he often mentioned 'a friend'. He revealed very little about his hometown, and Lily, reading the letter, had explained that Severus had been describing only the 'nicer' parts of town. She'd given them a description of the neighborhood Severus lived in that was far bleaker than the one he'd put on parchment. He mentioned almost nothing about his family, even when Remus tried to prompt him. The one letter he'd sent casually mentioning his own family and asking about Severus's had been met with a curt refusal to discuss the matter and a change of subject. Which said it all, really, considering that even Sirius, who had run away that summer and mostly preferred to forget his own last name, could be coaxed into talking about his relatives.

Still, he was opening up to them. And as the letters continued, he seemed to warm up, becoming friendlier and less suspicious.

It was good, and it was enjoyable, but it was also a problem.

Severus didn't know who he was, who they were. And revealing that was...none of them, not even Lily, could see any way that it wasn't going to be a catastrophe. Given Severus's suspicious nature, discovering that he'd been corresponding with the Marauders was sure to result in an explosion of epic proportions.

He knew he should have stopped. Should have given more clues in his earlier letters. Hell, even come right out and given his identity. But Severus...he enjoyed conversing with him. The anonymity that had seemed necessary now seemed like armor and a hindrance all at once. He wanted to tell Severus who he was, but was afraid of losing the growing friendship between them. The on-again-off-again attempts to discover his identity were fun, a sort of game between them, and he feared the consequences when Severus discovered the truth.

He couldn't make himself stop writing the other boy. He couldn't bring himself to reveal his identity. All he could do was keep going, and wondering when it was all going to blow up in his face. A part of him hoped that he could keep the secret until Severus had stopped being so suspicious, maybe even till the end of the year or the end of their time at Hogwarts, but a part of him suspected he wouldn't be that lucky. And that it might be worse if he was.

How far could they go, before the cost of anonymity outweighed it's benefits? He wasn't sure.

He was distracted one morning by an owl landing heavily at his plate and eating his bacon. It was a Hogwarts owl, but the note, as he pulled it free, didn't come from Severus. The handwriting was elegant and thin, and addressed to him. He handed the owl another serving of bacon, which it accepted, and opened it.

He read the first line twice, then snapped the letter shut, his heart hammering in his rib-cage.

James frowned at him. "Moony, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Something in the letter?" Sirius craned his head to look.

"Not here, Siri." He was glad it was a Saturday. "Got a spare bit of parchment?"

Sirius passed him one. He folded a paper airplane, and tossed it gently to Lily, seated partway down the table. She looked up, and he jerked his head towards the door, mouthing 'Tower'. After a moment, she nodded.

He wolfed down the rest of his breakfast as fast as he could without choking, then darted out of the Great Hall, his friends following him. Lily met them at the entrance to the Common Room a few minutes later, looking concerned. "Remus? What is it? I'm supposed to meet Severus..."

"Not here. Your rooms or mine."

Lily frowned, then nodded. "Mine then." She turned and led the way.

It was only in the privacy of Lily's prefect rooms that Remus dared open the letter and begin reading again. Sirius watched him from the couch, his foot bouncing on the floor until his impatience got the better of him. "Moony, come on. What's going on? Is it...bad news?" He frowned.

"No. Not...bad. I don't think it's bad. It's just...here." He handed the letter off to Lily. He'd read it twice, and he doubted he'd forget the contents any time soon.

Lily read the byline, and her eyes widened. "Oh..." She sat down abruptly. "Oh."

Remus nodded.

James sighed. "Come on, just tell us already, will you? I think I'm gonna go nuts if you keep making faces like that."

Lily swallowed hard, then, with a glance at Remus, began to read the letter aloud.

 _To: Mr. Remus Lupin, Sixth Year Prefect of Hogwarts_

 _Concerning: Your Most Interesting Recommendation_

 _Mr. Lupin, I must confess, your letter was most unexpected. It is quite rare for me to receive correspondence from an individual as young as yourself, particularly on the matter of an apprenticeship in my field, and even rarer for me to receive a request on behalf of another. Though I have often sought recommendation and opinions on those who have applied themselves to me for instruction, I have never before received a missive offering me recommendation on behalf of one who has not even solicited me for an interview, or a position._

 _For that alone, your letter intrigued me, irrespective of it's contents, which were quite interesting in and of themselves. However, though I could discuss your letter and it's contents for many pages without end, I shall be brief, for you know what you have written, and so I shall not trouble you with anything other than my own replies to the queries you have placed and the concerns you have voiced._

 _I do not find your letter impertinent, despite being unexpected. Rather, that you have undertaken to aid a school-mate, I find a noble enterprise, and I understand your reasons for both abruptness and secrecy in the matter._

 _I am not at present seeking apprentices, but neither am I currently instructing anyone. Rather, it has long become my habit to discover who is seeking me, and afterward ascertain whether they have the skills and the potential necessary to the study of Alchemy, which is quite a demanding field. As such, your recommendation does not find me particularly willing nor unwilling to engage your school-mate, Severus Snape, under my mentorship. As such, my intentions are as follows:_

 _I shall shortly address a message to the young man himself, to ascertain if_ _ **he**_ _would be interested in an apprenticeship. That being determined, we shall then see if he is of the appropriate mind and temperament to be a student of Alchemy, and if he and I are much suited to one another, as mentorship demands some levels of compatibility in personality. Your disclosures indicate him to be highly intelligent, but intelligence alone does not make a proficient Alchemist, nor a compatible student. However, should our discourse with each other be favorable, I am not adverse to taking your recommendation and accepting the young man into my care and introducing him to my craft._

 _Indeed, your frank and earnest description of both him and yourself already encourages me in his favor, enough so that, should we not suit, I shall endeavor to see that he is placed under the tutelage of someone suitable for his temperament, his skills and his ambitions._

 _Cordially,_

 _Nicholas Flamel, Master Alchemist_

There was ringing silence in the room for a moment after she read the final line. Then James dropped to the floor with a thump. "Bloody hell...Nicholas Flamel? You wrote **Nicholas Flamel**?"

Remus nodded. "After I overheard Severus saying he wanted to be an Alchemist, or a Magical Researcher in the Library, I started looking up noted researchers and Alchemists. I didn't pick Dumbledore, for obvious reasons..." James and Sirius both winced and nodded. "...and I thought that since Gryffindors are supposed to be daring, why not go for the best? I didn't think he'd actually...I mean, he's a legend. I didn't even really think he was accepting apprentices any more. I just thought it would be worth a shot."

"Well, unless Snape bollixes it up somehow, it looks like it was well worth it." Sirius gulped in a breath. "Nicholas Flamel...Moony old man, you've got some stones on you."

Lily breathed softly. "This is...he says he'll help Severus find a mentor, even if they don't wind up working together. This is...amazing." She turned and hugged Remus abruptly, then jerked back and scrubbed her eyes. "I'm supposed to meet him and I've got to get going but...thanks for sharing this with me." She smiled, then grabbed her bag and darted out the door.

"Nicholas Flamel...wow...that's huge." James picked himself up off the floor, eyes still wide.

"Yes it is." Remus looked at the letter Lily had given back just before she left, but his mind was on a sheaf of letters hidden in his trunk. "I wonder if he'll tell us in his letters."

***ASiSF***

Severus wasn't sure what was going on with Lily. She'd showed up for a Saturday study session pale and out of breath, but all she'd told him was that she'd received unexpected news about a possible summer engagement, and she didn't want to jinx it before it was certain.

It was a bit disconcerting, especially after he'd shared the majority of his 'Associate' letters with her, but he let it lie. As much as it grated, he supposed Lily was entitled to keep her secrets. And he could understand, a bit, the desire to avoid jinxing something by celebrating it too early.

There was an owl waiting for him, the second Friday in November. Not a school owl, as were most of the ones that brought his 'Associate' letters. It wasn't an owl he recognized at all. Nor was the handwriting addressing the note to him. He untied the letter, gave the owl some bacon, then tucked it away in his pocket to read later in his private study nook. He had a Free Period that morning, and every intention of reading the letter, then finishing up some of his homework. He'd sent off his latest 'Associate' letter the evening before, so that wasn't a consideration.

He ate quickly, but neatly, then retired. He was finding that climbing the stairs to his study room was indeed beneficial, and he was glad he'd packed away a bit of fruit and some bacon to eat when he arrived. He pulled the door shut and engaged a privacy ward, knowing Lily had classes and wouldn't come until the next day, then picked his favorite chair, sat down, and opened the letter.

Seconds later, he was glad he was sitting. He dropped the parchment to his lap, took deep breaths to control the roaring in his ears, then picked it up and read it through again. The words didn't change.

 _To: Severus Snape Sixth Year of Hogwarts_

 _Concerning: A Proposal_

 _Mr. Snape, my name is Nicholas Flamel. I am a Master Alchemist, and if your interests run in any way towards that field, then you have most likely heard of me._

 _Your name has recently been recommended to me on the matter of an apprenticeship, to commence either in summer, or at the close of your current educational commitment. My queries have provided me with the impression that you are an industrious, studious and intelligent young man, a prodigy in some fields, and thus impressed upon me that, academically at least, you are not unsuited to the field which is my particular pride and joy._

 _Having thus received recommendation of you, I wish to inquire whether the pursuit of a study of Alchemy would indeed be of interest to you. Please indicate your interest, or lack thereof, in a return owl. If you are not interested, then I wish you well in your ambitions and endeavors, and I shall turn my attention elsewhere. If, however, a pursuit of Alchemy is of interest to you, then I should be happy to discuss the matter with you, to see if an arrangement of apprenticeship between us might be suitable._

 _I await your owl, at your earliest convenience._

 _Most Cordially,_

 _Nicholas Flamel, Master Alchemist_

Nicholas Flamel. Someone had recommended him to the attention of Nicholas Flamel, the most noted and acclaimed Alchemist in History.

And Flamel was impressed enough to offer to discuss the possibility of an apprenticeship with him.

He had no idea who had recommended him. Dumbledore (unlikely in his opinion), Slughorn (equally unlikely, though for different reasons), his Associate, Attwater, or someone else. Whoever it was, to even be considered by a man like Flamel, even if he failed to secure an apprenticeship with the man…

For a moment, the thought of the debt he would owe his unknown benefactor nearly choked him. If it was someone like Malfoy, then the Dark Lord literally held the key to his soul with this. But if it wasn't...he couldn't pass up this opportunity based on who might have granted it to him.

His first urge was to dash off a letter proclaiming his acceptance (something along the lines of 'yes, yes, please yes!') and race to Owlery with it. He squashed the impulse with an effort. A reply to something of this magnitude, to a man like Flamel...he couldn't be slapdash about it.

All thoughts of homework were set aside. Severus took a few moments to get his breathing under control and calm his nerves, then pulled out parchment and his best quill, and began to compose a reply.

***ASiSF***

The letter to young Severus Snape had been sent only a week before, but Nicholas was not surprised when the owl winged it's way out of the gray sky to alight on the balcony. He had said 'at your earliest convenience', but he had a feeling that young Snape was not the type to wait.

He took the note, then ushered the owl inside to a stand where it could refresh itself and await his reply. He then took the note to the morning room, where his wife was wont to spend her after-breakfast hours. "Perenelle, it seems our young master Snape has replied." She came immediately to stand by his elbow, curious as he had known she would be.

He unfolded the letter and read it through, appreciating the formality and effort the young man had put into writing it.

 _To: Master Alchemist Nicholas Flamel_

 _From: Severus Snape, Sixth Year of Hogwarts_

 _Concerning: Your Proposal_

 _Master Flamel, I confess I was most surprised to receive correspondence from a noted individual such as yourself. Even more so, to read that someone had recommended me to your attention, and that my performance academically has been worthy enough to merit even your tentative approval._

 _It is true that I have some natural talent in both Potions and Spell-Craft, but I confess that I was uncertain if my proficiency was great enough to recommend me to a study of Alchemy. Having said that, and having read in your previous letter that my academic achievements have been given favorable review by yourself, I will readily admit that Alchemy has long been an interest of mine._

 _I have, from my earliest youth, held a fascination with the workings of Magic in all it's diversity, from Runes to Arithmancy to Potions to Charms and Transfiguration. And I have long considered that Alchemy would be an ideal field to work in, pursuing as it does the study of the combination of many diverse fields of magic, and their applications, alone or in combination with each other._

 _As such, I am highly gratified by your offer, and I would be most interested in discussing the possibilities of a position under your expert instruction, as I am most honored by receiving your consideration for such discussion._

 _To that end, I await your next communication with great hope and anticipation._

 _Yours With Utmost Gratitude and Sincerity,_

 _Severus Snape, Sixth Year of Hogwarts_

It was a well-addressed letter, polite and formal enough that even his own instructors, in long ago days, would not have been offended by it. It was also brief, avoided long-winded airs, and modest without being overly so in a way that would have conveyed insincerity.

He handed the letter to his wife. "What do you think, my dear?"

She read the letter slowly, her fingers tracing the words on the parchment. "He writes with great sincerity. And hope...desperation, almost, I would call it." She traced the lines again, a small frown creasing her brows. "There is pain in him. An uncertainty of his own worth. But there is strength in him too."

"Worth pursuing as a student?" They had already made plans to visit Scotland, perhaps to meet the young man, but to take him as an apprentice was another matter entirely.

"He is worth considering. I will know more if we meet him."

"Then I will tell him we will be in Scotland at the holiday, and see if a meeting can be arranged." He gave his wife a gentle kiss to her fingertips, then stepped away to compose his reply.

 ** _Author's Note:_** _So...who liked the exchanges between Flamel and Remus and Severus?_

 _Next time: Meeting arrangements are made. Among other things._


End file.
